Queen of Middle-Earth
by MonaIsla
Summary: TRAD- UA : Elle contempla une dernière fois la maison où elle avait grandit, puis s'éloigna définitivement. Marchant en direction d'une nouvelle vie, d'un futur diffèrent. Et d'un monde qui l'était tout autant. Alors qu'ils prennent la fuite, Hermione, Harry et Ron finissent sur la Terre du Milieu. Comment ont-ils trouvé ce monde et pourquoi Hermione a-t-elle si peur de son passé ?
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAMER :** Cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fanfiction **Queen Of Middle-Earth** de **Buchjj** , que j'ai découverte l'année dernière (ainsi que sa version vidéo sur Youtube : **A Hermione and Aragorn Love Story** ) et dont je suis tombée raide dingue in-love. _

_**Note du 26/04/2018 : **_

_Petite précision, il s'agît d'un cross-over UA. Cependant, en guise d'encouragement pour vous inviter à lire cette histoire, je ne peux vous dire que ceci : L'univers de la fanfiction est vaste, et il est bon parfois de sortir des sentiers battus, de sa zone de confort. Et comme en cuisine, qu'il en faut heureusement à toutes les sauces pour tout les goûts ^^_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Queen of Middle-Earth**

 _Quand tu fais un choix, tu changes le futur – Deepak Chopra_

* * *

Hermione étudiait son reflet à travers la fenêtre. Elle avait changé et ne ressemblait plus à la jeune fille qu'elle avait été avant qu'elle ne quitte ce monde. Ses yeux, remplis de tristesse étaient rouge de larmes, n'ayant de cesse d'avoir beaucoup pleuré ces dernières semaines. Elle avait également perdu beaucoup de poids depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, et son visage s'en était creusé.

Tandis qu'elle se tenait dans sa chambre à s'observer, la pluie dansait sur la vitre.

C'était comme un rêve. Après six mois d'absence, elle était de nouveau chez elle. Elle était finalement rentrée chez ses parents et maintenant, ne voulait plus être là. Ne se sentant plus chez elle.

Elle se détourna de sa fenêtre ainsi que de la vue sur son quartier, et observa à présent sa chambre. À première vue, il s'agissait d'une chambre normal d'adolescente ; il y avait un bureau et un lit, ainsi qu'une étagère avec de nombreux livres. La seule différence était que ces livres, étaient des manuels traitant de magie et sortilèges. Et que les images sur les couvertures bougeaient, comme vivantes.

Son observation la rendit triste. Sa chambre, que sa mère - ou du moins la dernière personne qu'elle avait appelée comme telle depuis une dizaine d'années - avait prit soin de ranger durant son absence, ne cessait de lui souffler combien la décision qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre serait difficile. Sa mère, Monica Granger, avait toujours été là pour elle lorsqu'elle avait eu des problèmes. Elle avait toujours pris soin d'elle. Et maintenant qu'elle songeait à suivre la suggestion de Ron, se séparer d'elle lui semblait être presque insurmontable. Pourtant...

«Ma famille a besoin de moi. Comme la Terre du Milieu à besoin de toi...»

Les mots de son ami résonnaient dans tête, et elle savait qu'il avait raison. Qu'il lui faudrait choisir, aussi difficile soit cette décision. Car si elle quittait la maison, sa vie en serait changée à jamais. Plus jamais, elle ne pourrait revenir, et elle perdrait tout ce qu'elle connaissait de cette vie-là, de ce monde. Et cette pensée lui faisait plus peur que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'à présent. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Car choisir de rester ici, serait égoïste...

«Hermione ! Le thé est prêt, ma chérie » appela sa mère depuis les escaliers, la tirant subitement de ses pensées.

«J'arrive, maman ! » Répondit aussitôt la jeune fille, d'une voix tremblante. Luttant de son mieux, pour ne pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Elle devait être forte.

Lentement, elle descendit alors les escaliers pour rejoindre ses parents dans le salon. Les rejoindre pour la toute dernière fois.

«Ah, te voilà » Se réjoui sa mère en la voyant apparaître. « Voilà ton thé » ajouta-t-elle en lui indiquant sa tasse qui reposait sur la table. Cependant, croisant le regard de sa fille, elle se figea. «Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant. « Tu n'as pas l'air très bien… »

« Oh, je suis juste un peu fatiguée » fit Hermione dans un pauvre sourire de façade. « Et puis... je suis contente d'être enfin rentrée à la maison…

\- Oui, moi aussi » répondit sa mère avec douceur, la prenant dans ses bras.

À ce geste, la jeune sorcière sentit sa gorge se serrer. Et pendant un bref instant, elle sentit sa résolution de ne pas fondre en larmes vacillé.

« C'est pourquoi, il faut en profiter ! » déclara sa mère en la relâchant. « Juste tous les trois…» Sur ces mots et dans un tendre sourire, elle se détourna et alla s'asseoir à coté de son mari, qui sirotait silencieusement son thé.

Hermione les observa. De dos, assis l'un à côté de l'autre et se tenant la main, ses parents semblaient heureux. Heureux d'être ensemble. Et que même sans elle, ils continueraient de l'être. Elle en était à présent certaine. Aussi sûre que sa décision. Elle le ferait. Car ce bonheur, elle voulait elle aussi le connaître. Pour être aussi heureuse qu'ils l'étaient.

Lentement, Hermione leva alors sa baguette. Une seconde passa. Une seconde seulement, d'hésitation, avant qu'elle ne prononce finalement le mot qui allait faire oublier à ses parents, tous souvenirs d'elle. Le mot, aux conséquences irréversibles et qui allait faire d'elle une inconnue à jamais. Et qui la confortait plus que jamais dans son choix.

«Oubliette » murmura-t-elle.

En réponse, le bout de sa baguette s'illumina doucement, et peu à peu, tandis qu'elle maintenait sa baguette en direction de ses parents, elle observa alors son image disparaître des nombreuses photos de famille qui ornaient la pièce.

C'était fait. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais revenir. Lentement, elle se détourna alors de ceux qu'elle avait aimés et sortit de la pièce. Elle n'était plus la bienvenue. Elle était une étrangère et sa chambre n'était désormais plus la sienne.

Dehors, elle contempla une dernière fois la maison où elle avait grandie, puis s'éloigna définitivement. Marchant en direction d'une nouvelle vie, d'un futur diffèrent. Et d'un monde qui l'était tout autant.

* * *

 _Je sais que ça n'éclaire pas beaucoup sur le fond de l'histoire, mais merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre !_


	2. Chapter 01

_Merci GlaceChouette28741, luffy, Melior et Azazell pour leur reviews. Et merci également aux lecteurs anonymes qui ont décidés de suivre cette fanfiction et de la mettre soit en favoris, soit en follows._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Queen of Middle-Earth**

«Parfois, les mauvais choix vous emmènent au bon endroit »

* * *

 _Six mois plutôt. Mariage de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour, au Terrier._

Il s'agissait d'une énorme cérémonie et les Weasleys avaient fait de leurs mieux pour rendre le mariage aussi magnifique que possible. Un événement qui apportait à tous, un peu d'espoir et de joie vivre, dans une époque agitée où le monde sorcier était menacé plus jamais.

Car jamais, par le passé, il n'avait été aussi dangereux d'être un sorcier. Pas depuis l'effroyable période de chasse aux sorcières du moyen-âge. Une période que tous avaient espéré ne jamais revoir. En vain. La chasse avait recommencé depuis une dizaine d'années, forçant les sorciers à dissimuler leur identité. À paraître normal et à se fondre dans la masse des moldus. Les passages accédant aux lieux magiques étaient désormais verrouillés, faisant des endroits sorciers autrefois pleins des vies, des lieux désormais déserts.

La cause d'un tel bouleversement était que les moldus, par on ne sait quels moyens, avaient découvert l'existence de la magie. L'existence de tout un monde, de toute une réalité qu'ils n'avaient jusque-là imaginé qu'au travers de fictions et de récits mythologiques. Une découverte qui avait mit le feu aux poudres. La moindre étincelle de magie, la moindre chose suspecte, et les moldus s'alarmaient, entre passions et haine viscérale. Très vite, un mouvement anti-sorcier se créa, et au fil du temps, les opposant à la magie les plus radicaux, persuadés de la dangerosité de la magie qui pouvait à tout instant les menacer, se rassemblèrent sous le nom des « Witch-Hunter», littéralement les Chasseurs de Sorcières. Chasseurs qui, avec le temps, devinrent de plus en plus efficaces pour traquer et débusquer les sorciers ainsi que leurs caches.

Au cours de leur sixième année à Poudlard, Harry, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que l'ensemble de leurs camarades avaient étudiés en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, la période des chasses aux sorcières du moyen-âge. Une époque d'obscurantisme, déchirée entre le dogme de l'Église et les superstitions païennes. Une période où les femmes en étaient les premières victimes. Des femmes, veuves ou célibataires, libres penseuses et indépendantes, sans tutelle masculine. Certaines étaient effectivement sorcières, d'autres non. Il en avait été de même pour les hommes, moins nombreux certes, sur le défilé les milliers de victimes que cette traque barbare avait orchestré. Et apprendre quel genre de supplices auxquels les accusés de sorcelleries étaient condamnés, avait fait frémir d'horreur Hermione ainsi que ses amis.

Toutefois, avec les siècles de la Renaissance et des Lumières, arrivèrent finalement l'ouverture des consciences et les avancés de la science. Rassurés des découvertes qu'ils faisaient sur le monde et écoutant l'esprit de la raison, les moldus oublièrent pour un temps le voile opaque qui dissimulait le monde magique et ses mystères. Classant l'inconnue de toujours comme fictive, bonne à faire partie des mythes et légendes. Et désignant la période des chasses aux sorcières comme une période d'obscurantisme, dominée par la peur et l'ignorance. Une période qu'ils se promirent de condamner à l'oubli. Laissant pour un temps le monde magique et ses sorciers en paix.

Pour un temps seulement. Une promesse de paix vaine, car de tout temps l'humanité dans son histoire, à toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à se méfier, à craindre de ce qu'elle estimait différent d'elle. Et plus encore, à en avoir peur, lorsque ces différences, la mettaient parfois face à ses propres faiblesses. À son ignorance. Et ainsi s'ouvrit donc cette nouvelle période de chasse aux sorcières, qui secondée par la technologie, s'avérait plus efficace que jamais.

Lorsque Poudlard, et de nombreux lieux magiques fermèrent finalement leurs portes, Hermione, comme de nombreux autres sorciers, se retrouva donc livrée à elle-même. Plusieurs fois, alors qu'elle se promenait dans la rue, elle avait croisé des brigades de Witch-Hunters et avait été forcé de se cacher et parfois même, de prendre la fuite afin de ne pas être identifiée, ou pire, capturée. Au quotidien, même sous son propre toit, elle évitait d'utiliser la magie. Cependant, cela ne faisait pas de grande différence, et malgré le soutient de ses parents, elle savait qu'elle et ses amis, ne pourraient jamais vivre comme des personnes normales.

Durant le mariage, bon nombre de sorciers surveillaient donc les alentours à l'extérieur de l'immense chapiteau blanc, se tenant prêts à donner l'alerte en cas d'intrusions. Des sorts de protections et de dissimulation avaient été également jetés, mais tous savaient que les Witch-Hunters finissaient toujours par trouver un moyen de les contourner.

Hermione observait Ron et Harry. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis depuis presque dix ans et formaient ensemble un trio inséparable.

Assit sur une chaise, Ron tenait à la main un verre de Bièraubeurre, contemplant d'un air rêveur un petit groupe de Françaises qui dansaient entre elles sur la piste. Cela fit rire Hermione, car Ron ne cesserait jamais d'être obnubilé par les amies de Fleur.

Harry, lui, était de l'autre coté de la tente, discutant avec quelques personnes. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle l'observait, le jeune homme s'excusa auprès de ses interlocuteurs et vint la rejoindre.

« Une jolie fête, n'est pas ? Dit-il, une fois à ses côtés.

\- Oui, les Weasley ont vraiment fait un beau travail…. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle regarda Fleur et Bill, qui dansaient au milieu de la piste de danse. Ils avaient l'air heureux, amoureux. Chose qui la rendit quelque peu envieuse. Elle aussi aimerait trouver quelqu'un avec qui rester pour le restant de sa vie afin de construire quelque chose. Construire un avenir, et peut être un jour fonder une famille. Cependant, c'était pour l'instant impossible, n'ayant pas encore pas trouvé la personne avec qui elle pourrait partager ça.

« Tu t'es amusé ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin, lorsque Ron les rejoignit.

\- Totalement, répondit Ron, lui rendant son sourire. Saviez-vous qu'«amor » veut dire love* en Français ?

\- Ron, ça se prononce amour ! Le corrigea Hermione dans un rire, reportant son attention sur ses deux amis.

\- Peu importe » Il but une gorgée de sa bière. « Je crois que je suis en amor de l'une des trois filles... »

À ces mots, la sorcière leva un court instant les yeux au ciel. Puis taquine, se tourna vers son ami, bien déterminée à avoir le dernier mot. Cependant, à peine ouvrit-elle la bouche, qu'un éclair blanc traversa soudainement la pièce, et qu'autour d'elle les gens se mirent à crier.

Cherchant alors la source de toute cette panique, la jeune sorcière et ses amis aperçurent au milieu de la piste de danse un globe de lumière. Un Patronus, dont la soudaine présence, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. _« Les Witch-hunters !_ _»_ Cria quelqu'un, provoquant un soudain mouvement de panique.

Au milieu des invités paniqués, Hermione aperçut Fleur et Bill s'enlacer et échanger un dernier baiser. Puis se séparer pour aller retrouver chacun séparément sa famille. « Je t'aime ! » Cria la jeune mariée en s'éloignant. Une scène qui sembla étrangement familière à Hermione, semblable à l'écho d'un rêve. Un rêve fait il y a longtemps. Cependant, cette impression fugace ne dura que quelques secondes. Car une explosion retentit soudainement, et les premiers sortilèges volèrent en réponse dans la pièce. La panique générale s'en accru et tandis qu'Hermione cherchait son chemin pour sortir de là, la jeune femme se sentit poussée de toutes part.

« Hermione ! Entendit-elle soudainement, à travers la cohue.

\- Ron !

-Je suis là ! »

Il était derrière elle, et lui attrapa la main. Ils devaient à tout prix s'échapper d'ici ! Trouver un endroit sûr. Mais où était Harry ? Ils ne pouvaient pas partir sans lui !

« Harry ! Viens !» Cria Ron, en l'apercevant non loin d'eux.

Lequel ne se fit pas prier et piqua un sprint jusqu'à eux, les sortilèges sifflant au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsque sa main saisit celle d'Hermione, la jeune fille vit l'espace d'une seconde l'image d'un homme lui hurlant de fuir. _« Va-t'en !_ _»_ Celle de son père, au milieu d'un mur de flammes. _« Va-t'en !_ _»_. Oh, mais pourquoi donc pensait-elle à ça ? Ce n'était pas le moment ! Mais le souvenir, si cela en était bien un, était tel qu'il lui fit presque oublier l'enfer dans lequel elle et ses amis se trouvaient.

La sentant complètement paralysée, Harry serra alors sa main.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se reprendre, et instinctivement, la jeune femme transplana, entraînant ses amis dans un tunnel de lumière. Elle pensa aux rues bondées de Londres, où ils pourraient apparaître sans être vus et où elle pourrait appeler ses parents, pour leur dire qu'ils allaient bien. Une pensée qui les fit malheureusement surgir Shaftesbury Avenue, en plein milieu de la chaussée et où un bus à impérial fonçait droit sur eux. Mais avant que l'impensable ne se produise, ils se volatilisèrent tout aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus. Quelques secondes plus tard, le transplanage prit brusquement fin, et les fit apparaître une nouvelle fois au hasard.

« Aie ! » Cria Ron dernière elle, lorsqu'il s'écrasa au sol.

Elle poussa également un cri, atterrissant de plein fouet sur le sable. Du sable ? s'étonna-t-elle, un bref instant désorientée. Elle ne connaissait pas d'endroit à Londres où il y avait du sable... Se redressant, la jeune femme observa avec stupéfaction les alentours. Ce n'était définitivement pas Londres. Ils étaient apparus sur une plage ; et comme pour preuve qu'elle ne rêvait pas, sa robe rouge en velours était complètement trempée !

Ron, qui la tenait toujours, n'en croyait pas non plus ses yeux. Un détail le perturbait au plus haut point. Le soleil. Ne faisait-il pas nuit lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis du mariage ? Pourquoi faisait-il à présent jour ? Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Ils avaient changé de pays. Mais lequel ? Les USA ? Non, Hermione n'y était jamais allée. Et puis n'était-ce pas impossible de transplaner dans un endroit que l'on ne connaissait pas ? Hermione ne pouvait expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. Cet endroit, le connaîtrait-elle ? Y-serait-t-elle déjà venu, étant plus jeune ?

«Ron ! Hermione ! Cria Harry qui avait atterri non loin. Est-ce ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en se redressant avec maladresse pour les rejoindre. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué l'étrange décor qui les entourait, trop préoccupé à l'idée que l'un d'eux puisse avoir été blessé.

À cet instant dans le ciel, une forme étrange et dorée passa au-dessus d'eux. Ron et Hermione levèrent la tête et virent avec stupéfaction un phénix, qui volait paisiblement en direction du soleil couchant. Or, il n'avait pas de phénix en Angleterre. Cela était une certitude.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Ron à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Il suivit l'oiseau des yeux, dans l'attente d'une réponse que personne ne pouvait lui donner, car aucun d'eux ne savait où ils se trouvaient. Voyant qu'ils observaient tout deux le ciel, Harry suivit leurs regards.

« Un phénix ? S'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'un phénix fait ici ? »

Hermione soupira. Elle aurait aimé expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, mais malheureusement, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. « Allons explorer le coin, peut être qu'on trouvera quelque chose que l'on connaît » proposa-t-elle, à défaut de ne pas savoir quoi faire d'autre.

Une suggestion qu'approuvèrent les garçons et ils se mirent alors tous en marche.

* * *

L'océan était désormais loin derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline, à bout de souffle et ruisselants de sueur, le trio put voir le paysage autour d'eux. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe d'une ville, ni même d'un village. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, était des arbres. Une forêt immense, s'étirant au loin, jusqu'à des montagnes. Et un lac, miroir étincelant qui reflétait ce magnifique paysage qui n'était en aucun cas celui de l'Angleterre.

Pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, ce paysage, l'atmosphère profondément sereine de l'environnement, semblait familiers à Hermione. Une familiarité étrange, semblable à l'écho d'un rêve. Et au fil de son observation, une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière. Et si ce paysage, était celui qu'elle avait connu dans son enfance ? Ce paysage, qui appartenait pourtant à autre monde ? Un monde qui avait pourtant tout d'un rêve à moitié effacé, et à cette pensée, Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était impossible. Comment auraient-ils pu apparaître ici ? C'était impensable. Il devait forcément y avoir une autre explication….

Le trio marcha pendant plusieurs heures, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que des arbres, suivant le fleuve qui remontait vers l'intérieur des terres et qui se rapprochait insensiblement des montagnes. Rien d'autre que de magnifiques paysages. Personne ne savait où ils allaient, n'ayant personne pour leur indiquer une direction. Pas même la marque d'un sentier qui aurait pu les aiguiller.

* * *

«Mon portable* ne fonctionne pas... Remarqua Ron, tandis qu'il tendait le bras dans les airs.

\- Arrête ça ! » Fit Harry avec irritation, lorsque Ron le heurta par accident.

Ils avaient déjà fait plusieurs pauses. Essoufflés par leur ascension qui les avait conduits sur le long d'une crête qui surplombait le fleuve et sa vallée.

« Mais je n'ai pas la moindre barre de réseau… !»

À sa déclaration, Harry finit par chercher lui aussi son portable, et lorsqu'il le sortit de sa poche, il ne put que constater qu'il avait également le même problème. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui composa un numéro.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'essaye un numéro d'urgence, pour leur dire qu'on est perdus et qu'on aimerait être sauvés. »

Hermione, qui savait ce qui allait arriver, se tourna vers son ami : « Ron, ça ne sert à rien ! Ici, il n'y a pas…

\- Shhh ! L'interrompit le rouquin. Je n'entends rien - aie !» Il éloigna subitement l'appareil de son oreille.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Harry.

\- C'est ce stupide bip de tonalité ! Je déteste ça !» S'agaça Ron. Il n'y a pas de résault, mais apparemment, le numéro que j'ai fait n'existe pas ! »

Confus, Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment un numéro d'urgence magique pouvait-il être faux ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! De son coté, Hermione luttait toujours contre l'idée persistante de ne plus être dans le même monde. Une possibilité qui l'effrayait au plus profond d'elle-même, et dont les faits ne pouvaient pourtant être ignorés. Ou même contestés. Car ce paysage, cette familiarité. Cette atmosphère et la magie diffuse qui y circulait, si différente de celle de leur monde. Et le fait, que même le téléphone de Ron, pourtant ensorcelé, ne parvenait pas à joindre la moindre assistance. Une accumulation de preuves et de faits, même si elle refusait désespérément d'y croire.

« Au moins maintenant, personne ne peut nous trouver ! Déclara finalement Ron avec ironie, lançant un regard perçant à Hermione.

\- Il a raison » approuva Harry. Puis se tournant également vers la jeune sorcière, il ajouta : « Cette fois Hermione, tu t'es vraiment surpassée...»

Le visage fermé, la jeune femme se leva de là où elle s'était assise. « Je sais. » Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce problème, surtout pas quand les garçons commençaient à faire ce genre de blagues stupides, ne prenant pas au sérieux la situation comme ils le devraient. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait leur dire la vérité. Mais pas maintenant. Désirant s'accrocher encore un peu à ce semblant de normalité, d'insouciance qui les berçait tous. Et qu'elle redoutait de voir voler violemment en éclats.

« Je suis déjà venue ici, avec mes parents, il y a très longtemps » commença-t-elle, d'une voix hésitante. « Tout ce dont je me souviens, ce sont les arbres et la rivière... » Ce n'était pas entièrement la vérité, mais ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge. « Continuons à marcher avant que la nuit ne finisse par tomber. »

Elle commença à grimper le rocher sur lequel elle était assise. Ron et Harry lui emboîtèrent le pas. Néanmoins, de là où ils se trouvaient, la vue sur la vallée était si incroyable, qu'ils s'immobilisèrent. Contemplant un long moment ce paysage qui baignait dans la lumière dorée du soleil couchant. Un paysage millénaire, à la clarté cristalline, pur. Sauvage. Et qui était à couper le souffle.

« Pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu ça avant ? » S'émerveilla Harry.

Hermione savait maintenant avec certitude qu'ils avaient échoué à l'endroit qu'elle avait autrefois tant aimé. Un monde dans lequel elle n'aurait pourtant jamais dû revenir. Cela était une certitude. Son retour était une erreur. Sur cette pensée, elle inspira profondément.

« C'est par ce que nous ne sommes plus dans le même monde, Harry » déclara-t-elle.

Et sentant la peur l'envahir, elle se tourna alors vers les garçons, afin de jauger leurs réactions. Ces derniers la dévisageaient avec un mélange d'incertitude et d'égarement. Ne comprenant pas. Que voulait-elle dire par « plus dans le même monde » ? Voulait-elle parler du monde des sorciers ? Ce n'était pourtant pas un problème, car ils connaissaient tous des endroits magiques que les moldus ne connaissaient pas. Hermione regarda ses deux amis, puis ferma finalement les yeux. Se résignant à répondre aux questions qui flottaient dans leurs regards.

« Nous sommes en Terre du Milieu...»

* * *

 ** _Note 1: à propos du texte et de sa traduction_**

 _« Saviez-vous que «amor » veut dire love* ? »_

 _\- Ron, ça se prononce « amour »_! »

 _Encore désolée pour cette petite erreur. Je sais que cela fait bizarre, mais je ne savais pas trop commencer le traduire, étant donné qu'ils sont censés parler anglais. Donc….voila ^^_

 _ **Note 2 : à propos de l'univers et de son histoire.**_

 _«_ _mon portable ne fonctionne pas... »_ _Selon la vision de l'auteur, et du monde dans lequel vivent nos trois héros, je pense qu'ils ont forcement dû s'adapter et adopter les nouvelles technologies afin de se fondre plus facilement dans le monde Moldu. Cela expliquerait donc pourquoi Harry, Ron et Hermione ont chacun leur portables._

 ** _Note 3 : Remerciements !_**

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des review afin de me faire partager vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaise ! Où même seulement un petit coucou, juste pour le plaisir ! Ne soyez pas timides. Pour celles et ceux qui ont des questions, posez, allez-y, n'hésitez pas ! J'y répondrais avec plaisir et serais ravie de pouvoir discuter avec vous !_

 _Sinon, prochain chapitre à paraître dans un mois, à la fin Septembre !_

 _Merci encore et à bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 02

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Merci à Luffinette, Melior et GlaceChouette28741 pour leur reviews. Je tiens à préciser que je réponds aux commentaires et au mp, si jamais vous avez envie de me laisser un petit coucou, un avis (bon ou négatif)._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Faîtes vous plaisir !_

* * *

 **Queen of Middle-Earth**

« Ton passé est juste une histoire et lorsque tu le réalise, il n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur toi…» (anonyme)

* * *

Avec impatience, Aragorn sortit de la taverne. Aussitôt, l'ambiance tapageuse de l'établissement fut étouffée par le silence de la nuit. Un silence paisible, que le rôdeur apprécia avec soulagement. Sans compter l'air frais, qu'il inspira profondément, ainsi que la vue du ciel étoilé, qui eurent le don de l'apaiser définitivement. Avec une sérénité nouvellement retrouvée, Aragorn sortit donc sa pipe afin de fumer en toute tranquillité.

Depuis plusieurs mois, il voyageait avec quatre Semi-Hommes, qu'il avait rencontrés par hasard en bordure de la Comté. Nommés Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pipin, ces derniers étaient alors pourchassés par un fermier après avoir osé voler de la nourriture. Sa présence opportune avait dissuadé l'homme de poursuivre ses imprécations. Reconnaissant et s'estimant ses débiteurs, les Hobbits avaient donc décidés de le suivre dans ses errances. En premier lieu réticent, car en ces temps de guerre, il lui était déjà assez difficile d'être un hors-la-loi et de devoir constamment se dissimuler pour ne pas être traqué, il avait fini cependant par accepter, la solitude de son exil commençant à lui peser. Et puis avec le temps, les hobbits avaient su se révéler être d'excellents compagnons, même si parfois, les cousins Merry et Pippin, mettaient sa patience légendaire à rude épreuve.

 _« J'ai faim !_

 _\- Moi aussi !_

 _\- Moi aussi ! »_

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas attendre d'arriver à la taverne ? » Leur proposa-t-il._

 _\- Je suggère un vote ! » Lança Pippin, au grand damne du rôdeur. Surtout, lorsque Merry le suivait dans ses nombreuses facéties. « Qui désire manger maintenant ?_

 _\- Moi ! »_

 _\- Moi aussi ! »_

 _\- Je peux attendre._

 _\- Merci Frodon.» Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel, son visage grimaçant néanmoins d'amusement. Avoir quatre semi-hommes avec lui, dont deux qui voulaient faire une halte à chaque auberge qu'ils croisaient, ne l'aidait en rien pour passer inaperçu. Heureusement, le plus sage d'entre eux, Frodon, parvenait à chaque fois à tempérer l'excitation des deux cousins. Il en était de même pour Sam, qui était le plus réservé._

Tout à ses réflexions, le rôdeur commença à remplir sa pipe de tabac. Soudain, un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, ce fut pour voir que quelqu'un se tenait non loin de lui. Un inconnu dont la silhouette immobile se fondait presque dans la nuit, vêtu d'une longue cape et dont le regard était fixé en direction du paysage à l'est. Troublé de ne pas avoir perçu plutôt son arrivé, Aragorn senti la méfiance l'envahir. Ayant l'expérience des mauvaises rencontres, il rangea sa pipe puis s'avança, gardant une main vigilante sur le pommeau de son épée. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de l'étranger, il reconnut avec surprise son vieil ami Legolas.

«Mon ami, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je vous cherchais » expliqua gravement l'elfe, son regard perçant se perdant dans la nuit. « Quelque chose est advenue, une chose qui changera notre avenir à tous...

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda Aragorn avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne peux le définir... » L'elfe s'interrompit un instant, comme pour chercher ses mots. Puis reprit, se tournant cette fois vers Aragorn et le regardant avec intensité. « Une présence, murmura-t-il. Une force qui est entrée dans ce monde, et qui changera tout ce que nous connaissons. Mettant fin à la guerre et unissant l'avenir des sorciers et des humains...»

Le rôdeur regarda son amis avec scepticisme, ne sachant que penser. Legolas ne s'est jamais trompé dans ses prédictions, mais celle-ci paraissait peu probable. Sorciers et Humains ? Unis ? Il ne pouvait y croire. Cette guerre durait déjà depuis bien trop longtemps pour s'arrêter aussi facilement et déboucher sur une alliance aussi paisible que son ami le laissait entendre. Et puis que voulait-il dire par « entrer dans ce monde ? » Que pourrait-il bien apparaître ? Songeur, il suivit le regard de son ami qui s'était de nouveau porté à l'est, et décida que ses interrogations attendraient le lendemain matin afin de ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. De plus, éreinté comme il était, il désirait simplement fumer en toute tranquillité.

« Allez-vous rester ici ? Demanda-t-il finalement à Legolas

\- Oui, répondit l'elfe. Je comptais me joindre à vous et les semi-hommes. Si vous le souhaitez, bien entendu...

\- Cela serait avec plaisir » Répondit-il avec un soulagement non dissimulé, ravi de voyager de nouveau aux côtés de l'elfe, mais aussi à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec lui pour supporter les hobbits.

Depuis que sa tête avait été mise à prix par les magiciens, il avait toujours été en mouvement, sillonnant la Terre du Milieu et se faisant connaître sous le nom de « Grands Pas », le rôdeur. Un exode forcé qui l'obligeait à ne pas avoir d'attaches ou d'endroits dans lesquels il pourrait se sentir en sécurité. Il y avait des endroits qui étaient certes encore protégés de l'influence des mages, mais Aragorn ne s'y attardait jamais trop longtemps. Aussi était-il depuis des années sur les routes, et rares étaient ceux qui étaient capables de le retrouver.

Les mots de Legolas virent hanter une nouvelle fois sa tête : «Sorciers et Humains seront unis ». Aragorn secoua la tête. Ça ressemblait à un rêve qui ne réaliserait jamais. Le rôdeur avait depuis longtemps désiré le retour de la paix, mais cela ne s'était plus produit depuis que les anciens rois et reines, eux même des sorciers, étaient morts, assassinés par les mages qui régnaient désormais sur cette terre. Contre ce coup d'état, Aragorn s'était battu, encourageant le peuple de la Terre du Milieu à se rebeller contre les usurpateurs. Malheureusement, ces derniers parvinrent à écraser la rébellion au prix de nombreuse victimes et instaurèrent un âge de terreur où les dernières poches de résistance furent toutes massacrées, et d'innombrables innocents assassinés. Une guerre sanglante et sans fin. Sans issue possible.

Legolas se trompait ; plus jamais il n'y aurait de réconciliation avec les sorciers.

* * *

« Je suis fatigué...Il faut que je fasse une pause ! » Gémit Ron.

Le trio marchait maintenant depuis trois jours, leurs nerfs se dégradant peu à peu. Les jambes courbaturées et les pieds douloureux, Hermione n'en pouvait plus également. Elle voulait s'endormir à ne plus s'en réveiller. Oublier la situation désastreuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et à laquelle elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de solutions. À de multiples reprises, ils avaient tenté de transplaner chez les Weasleys. Sans succès. Ils apparaissaient à chaque fois dans un autre lieu différent, qui était cependant encore et toujours sur la Terre du Milieu. Et cela, sans même croiser âme qui vive et qui aurait pu les aider, les aiguiller sur une direction à suivre.

Depuis trois jours, ils n'avaient donc aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient et ne savaient combien de temps, ils pourraient tenir ainsi. Ni même si leurs provisions seraient suffisantes, et ce, en dépit de la prévoyance d'Hermione, habituée aux départs précipités, et qui portait constamment sur elle un petit sac à main, doté d'un sort d'extension afin de transporter tout le nécessaire en cas de fuite. Ainsi y avait-il à l'intérieur plusieurs livres et vêtements, nourriture ainsi qu'une tente pour dormir...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Le crépuscule tombait peu à peu. Hermione n'en pouvant plus, cessa de marcher puis se laissa tomber sur le premier rocher à sa portée dans un soupir.

« C'est une excellente idée ! » Déclara Ron en s'asseyant non loin d'elle.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle était trop fatiguée et se sentait capable de s'endormir là où elle était assise.

«Restons ici pour la nuit, proposa Harry, qui d'un enchantement, dissimula leurs présences.

\- Tu peux monter la tente ? Demanda alors Hermione. Je n'en peux plus...

\- Oui, pas, de problème » Le jeune homme se saisit du petit sac à main, sortit la tente puis d'un coup de baguette, l'assembla.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La nuit était paisible et Hermione était profondément endormie. Elle rêvait d'eux trois, marchant encore et toujours, perdus sur la Terre du Milieu. _Ils marchaient dans une plaine ensoleillée lorsque…_

Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle pouvait le sentir à travers son rêve. Elle était trop fatiguée pour penser clairement, consciente de dormir profondément, mais pourtant, quelque chose d'indéfinissable, d'à peine perceptible, clochait. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Dans la tente, l'obscurité régnait. Une obscurité opaque, si sombre qu'elle percevait difficilement le lit dans lequel elle était entendue. Et puis flottait une odeur de fumée. Du feu ? Sentant l'angoisse l'envahir, Hermione sauta hors de son lit aussi vite qu'elle le put et se dirigea vers les lits des garçons pour les réveiller. Or, les lits étaient vides. Où étaient-ils ? Où étaient les garçons ? Subitement affolée, la jeune femme regarda tout autour, mais elle était seule. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente, espérant que le feu ne soit pas à l'extérieur, en train de dévorer la végétation tout autour et que les garçons étaient eux-mêmes dehors. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'auraient-ils pas appelée ?

 _«Harry !?»_ Sa voix résonna dans les ténèbres. _«Ron !? »_ Elle était parfaitement réveillée et commençait à deviner ce qui se passait : l'un des garçons, avait suffisamment été stupide, pour avoir oublié d'éteindre leur feu de campement, dont les braises s'étaient probablement envolées et provoquaient à présent un début d'incendie. Elle ne voyait que cette éventualité.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsque soudainement, des flammes surgirent devant elle, l'empêchant de sortir de la pièce. Si grandes qu'elles éclairaient d'une lueur sinistre l'intérieur de la tente, et que leur chaleur intense en faisait des barrières infranchissables, l'obligeant à reculer vivement tandis que la fumée épaisse lui arracha une brutale crise de toux.

 _«Hermione ! »_ Harry se tenait à présent devant elle, de l'autre coté des flammes et criait dans sa direction. Comment avait-il pu entrer ? C'était impossible, les flammes étaient beaucoup trop hautes. Il n'aurait jamais pu les franchir.

 _« Tu dois partir, maintenant ! »_ Cria-t-il. Oui, elle le savait. Mais toute brillante sorcière qu'elle était, cela lui était impossible. Elle ne pouvait franchir les flammes. Ces dernières n'étaient pas naturelles et sitôt qu'elle essayerait de les passer, sitôt ces dernières la réduiraient en cendres.

 _« Par là ! »_ Harry pointa une porte derrière elle. Une porte étrange, par laquelle il avait du probablement passer pour entrer, et qui était tout aussi étrange que le décor qui se métamorphosa tout autour d'elle, les murs de la tente se transformant en hauts murs de pierres.

Hermione fit un pas en direction de la porte. Cependant, l'hésitation la saisit et elle s'immobilisa. Oui, elle savait qu'elle devait absolument sortir d'ici. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Pas sans Harry. Elle se retourna. Son ami avait disparu. À la place, se trouvait son père. Ce dernier la poussa sans ménagement en arrière, l'écartant des flammes qu'il tentait de maîtriser à l'aide de sa baguette.

 _« Aller ! »_ Cria-t-il. _« Va-t-en maintenant ! »_

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, ses pieds lui semblant comme ancrés au sol. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait laisser son père. Pas cette fois. Elle allait l'aider, refusant de le voir mourir.

 _«Hermione va-t-en !_ Hurla-t-il.

 _\- Non ! Je veux t'aider ! »_ Cria-t-elle en réponse, malgré le bruit des flammes qui couvrit sa voix.

 _«Hermione ! »_ Son père se tenait devant elle, lui tenant les épaules. Il la secoua.

 _« Hermione ! »_ Fit la voix d'Harry, résonnant étrangement tout autour d'elle.

« HERMIONE ! »

La sorcière se redressa soudainement. Les doigts crispée sur sa baguette et le visage blême, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait nulle flammes qui embrasaient la pièce. Et son père était parti. Assit à coté d'elle, Harry l'observait d'un air inquiet.

« Il y a….Le feu ? » Murmura-t-elle.

\- Le feu ? Rit-il doucement. « Non » Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. «Tu as fait un cauchemar. »

Hermione soupira. Par Merlin, cela lui avait semblé si réel ! Et même si elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, elle avait l'impression d'être encore prisonnière de ce rêve.

« Tu as crié dans ton sommeil expliqua Harry.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Oui. Tu m'as fait un peu peur...

\- Oh Harry, je suis désolée.

\- Ne le sois pas ! Mon rêve était assez désagréable à moi aussi, et je suis content d'avoir été réveillé, avoua-t-il en souriant d'un air malicieux.

\- Et Ron ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il dort comme un bébé » Il se leva. « Viens, je te faire du thé. Tu te sentiras mieux après... »

Hermione hocha la tête. C'était une bonne idée, la meilleure chose à faire à vrai dire, car tandis que son ami se dirigeait vers le coin cuisine de la tente, elle prit conscience de la raideur de son corps et du léger tremblement nerveux qui la parcourait. De l'étreinte de fer, qui lui nouait les entrailles. L'étreinte de la peur.

Lorsqu'elle parvint finalement à se lever et s'habiller, Harry était déjà attablé, l'attendant avec deux tasses de thé fumantes.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle, lorsqu'il lui en tendit une. Elle but une longue gorgée.

«Ça va mieux ? Demanda alors Harry en la voyant se détendre instantanément.

\- Oui, répondit-elle dans un petit sourire.

\- Alors, de quoi as-tu rêvé ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Cependant… « J'ai rêvé que notre tente prenait feu... » Se contenta-t-elle simplement de dire. Ne souhaitant pas lui donner plus de détails, de peur qu'il se mette à lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait apporter de réponses.

«Ah oui, c'est plutôt flippant.. » grimaça-t-il.

Ce qu'Hermione ne dit pas non plus, c'est qu'elle faisait ce rêve depuis longtemps. Et bien que certains détails avaient tendance à changer, en ce qui concernait le lieu, elle savait où s'était réellement produit cette scène cauchemardesque. Un endroit auquel elle ne voulait pas songer pour le moment. Sur cette pensée, elle regarda Harry, qui était assit à ses côtés. Le jeune homme sirotait son thé et semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le jeune homme se tourna à nouveau vers elle, un air résolu se dessinant sur son visage.

« Hermione...

\- Oui ? »

Elle le regarda, interrogative.

« J'ai une question... Pourquoi sommes nous ici ? »

Silence. Elle avait eu peur de cette question depuis qu'ils avaient échoué sur la Terre du Milieu et qu'elle avait été contente, presque soulagée, que personne n'ose la lui poser. Mais désormais, tandis les mots flottaient lourdement dans la pièce, il lui fallait y répondre.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour réagir, pour lui dire que non malheureusement, elle ne connaissait pas la réponse, un mensonge auquel elle essayait elle-même se convaincre, tant la vérité lui était si difficile à accepter. Un mensonge pour se réfugier, loin de la peur et des ombres de la nuit, des souvenirs qui ne cessaient de ressurgir à l'instar de cette nuit.

«Hé bien, commença-t-elle.

\- Je voudrais le savoir aussi, l'interrompit la voix de Ron, surgissant de l'obscurité. Besoin de lumière ? »

Il ouvrit son Déluminateur, libérant un flot de lumineux dans la pièce. Un objet unique au monde, qu'il avait déniché par hasard dans l'une des nombreuses salles de classe de Poudlard. Ne voyant personne réclamer l'objet, il se l'était donc approprié, et depuis adorait l'utiliser pour taquiner de temps en temps sa famille. De plus, l'objet s'était révélé très utile lorsqu'il leur était arrivé de devoir se dissimuler dans les zones moldus, faisant croire à ses derniers des coupures de courant. Néanmoins, la seule différence en cet instant, était qu'il ne plaisantait pas, son visage fermé reflétant toute la frustration de ces derniers jours à ne pas pouvoir revenir dans leur monde.

Hermione se leva et fit un pas vers lui. « Ron, ça ne va pas ? » Une question vide de sens. Non, ça n'allait pas. Il était en colère et elle le savait parfaitement, et ce, même si elle avait espéré que les garçons lui donneraient plus de temps pour comprendre.

«Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Déclara-t-il durement. J'ai laissé ma famille est là-bas, et je ne sais même pas s'ils vont bien! ».

À ces mots, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer brusquement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça. Elle ne voulait pas.

Sentant que la situation allait dégénérer, Harry les rejoignit afin de s'interposer. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que sa colère, à cet instant parfaitement justifiable, allait aggraver les choses.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu avec nous ? » Lui rétorqua-t-il durement.

\- Parce que je n'avais pas envie de mourir ! » Cria à présent le rouquin. Il était devenu fou. « Et qu'en outre, je pensais qu'on trouverait un moyen de les rejoindre ! »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait que ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute, tout comme elle savait que Ron et Harry avaient essayer de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Qu'ils avaient essayé d'attendre. Mais à quel prix ? La situation s'était envenimée sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, avant même qu'elle ne puisse se décider à agir et prendre les devants.

«Ron, essaya-t-elle de dire calmement, afin de l'apaiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. « Je suis désolée » Elle tenta de poser une main sur son épaule, mais il la repoussa brutalement. «S'il te plaît, calme-toi ! » Le supplia-t-elle, essayant de le toucher à nouveau. Mais il la repoussa une nouvelle fois, la faisant brusquement reculer d'un pas. La jeune femme avait désormais les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas juste. Elle souffrait tout autant qu'eux de la situation, il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer de ça !

« On trouvera un moyen de rentrer, ok ? » Sa voix était tremblante, et elle était peu convaincante. Elle ignorait s'ils pouvaient en trouver un, mais elle devait essayer.

« Hermione ! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, fit Harry avec amertume. Mais nous sommes au milieu de nul-part ! Nous avons déjà essayé de rentrer et ça n'a rien donné !

\- Je sais, mais on trouvera bien quelque chose » insista-t-elle, essayant de les persuader autant qu'à elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils abandonnent. S'ils le faisaient, ils seraient perdus à jamais dans ce monde.

« Ouais, ouais, fit Ron avec cynisme. Tu parles ! Je ne crois pas qu'on en trouvera justement un, un moyen de rentrer chez nous ! On est coincés ici pour le restant de nos vies !»

Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi cruels avec elle ? Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas la croire ?

«J'en ai assez entendu, fit soudainement Harry. Je vais faire un tour ». Il passa entre elle et Ron pour sortir de la tente. « Moi aussi, ajouta Ron. À plus tard ». Et il suivit Harry à l'extérieur.

Hermione essuya ses larmes et s'avança vers la sortie de la tente. Puis dans un soupir, sortit à son tour, à la suite des garçons. Lorsqu'elle s'avança au sein de la nuit froide, les garçons étaient déjà partis, ayant chacun prit une direction différente. Résignée, la jeune femme décida de veiller et s'installa donc alors auprès du feu de campement.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elle avait lu toute la nuit, essayant de trouver une réponse dans l'un des nombreux livres qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Ses yeux déchiffrant la moindre page d'information au sujet des Transplanages.

 _Licence de Transplanage par le Ministère de la Magie. Pour passer l'examen, le sorcier ou la sorcière doit avoir plus de 17 ans (…). Sort difficile à maîtriser. Mal exécuté, un Transplanage peut causer une « désarticulation », ce qui signifie qu'une partie du corps du maladroit reste sur place. Il n'est heureusement pas coupé en deux il est juste bloqué (…) la difficulté du Transplanage augmente avec la distance. Seuls des sorciers hautement entraînés peuvent envisager des Transplanages intercontinentaux -_

La jeune femme était frustrée. Il n'y avait rien au sujet des Transplanages entre deux mondes.

 _Le sorcier doit fixer son esprit sur la destination souhaitée. Puis concentrer sa détermination sur l'espace à occuper. Enfin, tourner sur place en essayant de trouver son chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant son mouvement avec décision._

Super. Elle avait pourtant bel et bien penser à Londres en transplanant avec Ron et Harry. Cependant, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi ils avaient atterri ici. À moins...que le fait d'avoir pensé à son père pendant l'attaque, juste avant de transplaner, n'ait influencé sa trajectoire ?

«Hermione !»

Elle sortit de ses pensées et leva les yeux. Dans la lumière froide du matin, la silhouette de Harry s'avança vers elle. À son visage tiré, Hermione devina qu'il n'avait pas dormi non plus et qu'il avait sans doute marché toute la nuit. À l'instar de Ron, qui était toujours absent.

« On peut parler, s'il te plaît ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant afin de venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Elle rassembla ses livres et les déplaça afin de lui faire de la place. Harry les avisa et observa les pages marquées par son amie, s'attardant quelques secondes sur les paragraphes liés au Transplanage.

«Écoute, commença-t-il avec précaution, j'ai réfléchi toute la nuit et je veux juste savoir pourquoi on ne peut pas rentrer ? »

Hermione soupira et regarda le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. « C'est ce que j'ai essayé de chercher toute la nuit. »

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer son amie qui semblait plus perdue que jamais.

«Ce n'est pas notre monde Harry », c'était la seule explication qu'elle avait. Le Transplanage d'un monde à l'autre semblait être impossible et aussi rare que voler sans balais. Dans tout les livres qu'elle avait parcouru, elle n'y avait vu aucune mention, pas même une simple allusion. Ce genre de chose semblait n'avoir jamais existé.

Elle releva la tête. Harry l'observait avec une vive curiosité. Elle savait qu'il espérait plus que ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Elle était toujours celle qui savait tout sur tout.

«Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivés là » mentit-elle. Sur ce, la sorcière se leva et rassembla ses livres, ne pouvant répondre à d'autres questions, et retourna à la tente, laissant Harry perplexe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Un autre jour passa et Ron n'était toujours pas rentré. Pour Hermione, cela en était presque comme un soulagement, l'absence du rouquin et de son humeur pesante, lui permettant ainsi qu'à Harry de souffler un peu. Sans compter que son escapade lui permettrait sûrement de se changer les idées.

Cependant à la fin de la journée, alors Harry était à extérieure, le jeune homme entendit Hermione sangloter dans la tente. Malgré lui, il ne fut pas surpris. Et était même plutôt soulagé de la voir enfin extériorisé le mal-être qui la rongeait depuis ces derniers jours, et contre lequel il ne pouvait rien.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la tente, Hermione était assise sur les quelques marches de la mezzanine. Le voyant apparaître, la jeune femme essuya d'un geste vif son visage avec sa manche, n'ayant aucune envie qu'il soit témoin de ses larmes. D'autant plus qu'elle craignait une nouvelle conversion, à laquelle elle pourrait et ne voulait pas répondre. Cependant, le sorcier ne dit pas un mot, s'asseyant silencieusement sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce et l'observait avec inquiétude. Embarrassée, Hermione détourna alors la tête, lui cachant ainsi ses yeux rouges.

Les minutes passèrent et peu à peu, Hermione se calma. Lorsque ses sanglots cessèrent, Harry se leva et s'avança vers elle.

« Écoute Hermione, je suis désolé », murmura-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il lui tendait une main. Elle s'en saisit et il l'aida à se lever.

« On trouvera un moyen de rentrer » promit-il dans un sourire. Avec douceur, il essuya ensuite ses larmes et réajusta le col de sa chemise. « Maintenant, fais-moi un sourire... »

Hermione ne sentait pas de sourire, elle voulait juste s'asseoir et se replier sur elle-même. Cependant, Harry avait une idée différente, il tira les deux mains de son amie et commença à danser avec elle, fredonnant du bout des lèvres l'une de ses chansons favorites. Au début peu enthousiaste, la jeune femme se laissa finalement entraînée, et au bout de quelques minutes, retrouva peu à peu le sourire.

«Là, c'est mieux » rit Harry en la faisant tourner sur elle-même, d'avant en arrière, leur rires résonnant à présent dans le crépuscule.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Plus tard dans la nuit, Hermione montait la garde.

Harry s'était endormi, à moitié affalé sur la table. Ron quant à lui, était finalement revenu de sa longue promenade, rejoignant son lit sans dire le moindre mot à Hermione. Il avait l'air toujours en colère.

C'était une nuit froide, mais le feu de camp émettait une chaleur réconfortante. Hermione suivait des yeux la danse des flammes dans le vent. Des choses qu'elle détestait le plus, c'était le feu. Il lui rappelait son rêve, ce passé si douloureux qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier. Alors à la place, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, observant la beauté des étoiles tout au-dessus d'elle, ainsi que la lune énorme qui brillait d'un pâle éclat. Un ciel qui semblait identique à celui qu'elle connaissait, avec son soleil, ses étoiles et son astre lunaire. Une similarité étrangement rassurante, car peut-être qu'il existait quelque part une chance de réellement rentrer à la maison après tout…

* * *

Au même moment, mais dans un autre lieu sur la Terre du Milieu, Aragorn était également assis devant un feu de camp, fumant sa pipe. À ses côtés, les hobbits étaient en train de dormir. Legolas, quant à lui, était parti errer dans les bois, à la recherche d'ennemis.

Tout à ses réflexion, l'homme leva les yeux vers le ciel et observa la lune, laquelle était pleine et brillante. Une lune dont l'aura lui parut étrangement mélancolique et alors qu'il la contemplait, il se prit à songer à ce que l'elfe lui avait dit quelques jours plutôt. Des paroles qui résonnèrent en lui, mais qui, alors qu'il observait l'astre lunaire, ne lui parurent plus aussi vaines et vides de sens. Faisant naître en lui, bien au contraire, une impression fugace, qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps.

De l'espoir. L'espoir que Legolas ait finalement raison. L'espoir qu'il ait peut-être vu véritablement ce changement. Et que sorciers et humains allaient être de nouveau forts et unis...

* * *

 _Et voila !_

 _Le décor est planté ! Nos personnages principaux mis en lumière : notre trio d'or perdus dans un monde (pas si) inconnu, un rôdeur hors-la-loi accompagné d'un elfe médium, et quatre hobbits facétieux..._

 _Il ne manque plus que les grands méchants !_

 _Pour les découvrir, rendez-vous fin Octobre-début Novembre pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ (À moins que vous êtes aller vous spoiler grâce à la fanfiction originale de Buchjj ainsi que son fan-made sur youtube...? ^^ )_

 _Bisous, bisous !_


	4. Chapter 03

_Bonjours à tous !_

 _J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! Je m'excuse pour mon retard et vous envois de ce pas ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _Merci encore de suivre cette fanfiction !_

* * *

Rien ne changera tant que vous n'oserez pas briser vos croyances, ni même avoir le courage de prendre de grande décisions - John Di Lemme

* * *

Gandalf pressa les flancs de son cheval. Il avait chevauché toute la journée. L'étalon gris était fatigué et commençait à faiblir, mais le magicien barbu ne s'en souciait guère, voulant atteindre l'Isengard au plus vite.

Lorsque se dessina la haute tour noir d'Orthanc, avec ses quatre pinacles aussi aigus que des fers de lance et aussi affilés que des couteaux, le magicien gris se sentit soulagé ; il était las de chevaucher et voir le sommet de la tour qui pointait vers le ciel, le poussa à faire accélérer une dernière fois sa monture. Il atteignit ainsi le domaine de Saroumane et remonta le long de grande allée qui menait à l'entrée de la tour, où l'attendait son vieil et précieux ami.

«Gandalf » L'accueillit Saroumane, d'une voix basse et apaisante. Il sourit au magicien gris, qui descendit de son cheval. «Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Devant la sérénité que dégageait le mage, Gandalf sentit la nervosité qui l'avait habité durant ces derniers jours disparaître. Confiant, il s'avança alors dans sa direction. «Saroumane, le salua-t-il, inclinant sa tête avec respect. Nous devons parler. J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange...

\- Allons marcher, voulez-vous ? » Proposa Saroumane, invitant Gandalf à le suivre en direction des magnifiques jardins de l'Isengard. Lesquels étaient un écrin luxuriant de verdure, contrastant cependant avec le joyau qu'ils ceinturaient. Car au milieu des jardins ensoleillés, la tour d'Orthanc semblait luire d'un éclat particulièrement sombre et terrifiant.

«J'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange, il y a cinq jours, commença Gandalf. Comme si l'équilibre du monde avait été bouleversé. Quelque chose en notre défaveur...»

Le sourire de Saroumane disparu, remplacé par une expression soucieuse.

«Je l'ai senti également, révéla-t-il également, s'immobilisant afin de regarder son vieil ami.

\- Et savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ? Demanda Gandalf

\- Oui, je pense savoir...» Répondit Saroumane.

Sa voix, de même que son visage, s'étaient dangereusement assombris, creusé par une profonde préoccupation. Une expression pourtant inhabituelle chez lui.

« Je perçois de la magie, Gandalf. Et trois âmes perdues... »

À ces mots, le magicien gris sentit l'inquiétude des derniers jours ressurgirent. Car voir son ami aussi sombre ne pouvait que confirmer ses craintes les plus profondes.

«Des sorciers... Affirma-t-il alors sombrement.

\- Oui » répondit Saroumane.

Et cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Le monde qu'ils avaient créé, avait été stable pendant des années. L'entrée de ses trois sorciers venait au contraire tout chambouler, menaçant l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu. Et ce, malgré ce qu'ils étaient. Puissants.

À lui tout seul, Saroumane représentait le l'âme de la Terre du Milieu. Il la ressentait dans son entière complexité, comme si ce monde était une immense tapisserie et que le peuple de cette terre en était les fils. Une toile dont il percevait chaque nuance et petits détails. Les émotions telles la joie et la tristesse, les peurs les plus profondes. L'aura de chaque individu qui foulait cette terre et qu'il pouvait si besoin traqué du haut de sa tour. Une tapisserie qui lui était aisée de lire et de décrypter. Et parfois même d'influencer.

Gandalf quant à lui, était doté du don de seconde vue. L'avenir ne lui était pas inconnu, même si pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à en saisir la totalité. Il ne voyait que par fragments et bien des choses lui étaient cachées, le futur étant en constant mouvement, jamais fixe et défini par avance. Cependant, une chose lui avait été révélée lors de ces derniers jours. Une chose en lien avec l'arrivée des trois sorciers. Et ce fut une vision qui l'avait pétrifié. Celle de leur mort.

«Si la balance n'est pas restaurée, ce sera notre fin. » Déclara gravement Gandalf.

À ces mots, le ciel au-dessus s'assombrit doucement. Et lorsque l'éclat du soleil fut finalement voilé, Saroumane qui observait les jardins, se tourna vers lui et le regarda alors avec une gravité tout aussi inquiétante.

« Alors nous devrons les éliminer...» Déclara-t-il froidement.

* * *

«Je suis affamé ! cria Harry. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas un endroit pour manger ! »

Ils avaient quitté les montagnes et étaient redescendus dans la vallée. Partout où leurs regard se posaient, ils ne trouvaient que des champs qui s'étiraient à perte de vue. Pas la moindre habitations. Leurs provisions étaient presque épuisées et il ne leur restait depuis un jour plus que quelques sachets de biscuits à l'aspect douteux qu'Hermione avait dénichés tout au fond de son sac.

Harry jeta un regard en direction de Ron qui marchait derrière eux. Il était toujours contrarié et son visage peu engageant empêchait toute tentative de conversation. Cependant Harry en avait définitivement assez, et il ne pouvait laisser son ami s'enfermer ainsi dans un silence sans fin. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

«Regarde Ron, il a l'air déjà tout fébrile » il rit.

Évidement, le concerné ne trouva pas cela très drôle. Cependant il ne dit rien, contrairement à Hermione qui, sortant sa bouteille d'eau et la tendant à Harry, déclara d'un ton agacé : «Bois et arrête de te moquer ! »

Le jeune homme porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, mais faillit soudainement s'étouffer lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose bouger dans le champs.

«Re-Regardez ! hoqueta-t-il, crachant et toussant malgré-lui l'eau dans un nuage de postillons.

-Par Merlin, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! jura Ron, agacé de voir son ami incapable de se comporter normalement.

-Mais là ! Indiqua Harry lorsqu'il eu reprit son souffle. Un enfant ! » Il désigna le champ qu'ils longeaient, où quelque chose semblait remuer. Hermione suivit son regard et aperçut effectivement l'enfant qu'Harry montrait, dont la silhouette était presque imperceptible tant il se fondait au milieu des hautes herbes du champ. Cependant, plus ils s'approchaient afin de l'apercevoir, et plus ils se rendaient compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un enfant qui se tenait face à eux.

C'était un homme, à l'apparence plutôt singulière et à l'épaisse chevelure sombre et bouclées, dont les mèches entortillées partaient dans différentes directions tout autour de sa tête. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient étranges, comme tout droit sortis d'une autre époque, tandis que l'extrémité de ses oreilles se révélait être pointue. En outre, l'étrange personnage ne portait pas de chaussures et ses pieds étaient d'une taille peu commune, beaucoup plus grande que la moyenne et particulièrement poilus. Mais le plus déconcertant était sa taille. Une taille d'enfant.

Harry et Ron n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Quelle était donc cette créature ?

«On dirait un elfe, murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

\- Non, je suis pas un elfe ! » Rétorqua l'homme depuis son champ, surprenant Ron qui pensait que le concerné ne pourrait l'entendre malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Apparemment, celui-ci avait une audition hors-norme.

«Je suis un Hobbit ! Reprit l'étrange bonhomme en s'avançant en direction du trio.

\- Un quoi ? demanda Ron, un sourire hilare. Un hobby ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce nom ridicule ?

\- Un Hobbit Ron, avec un T ! Siffla Hermione, les dents serrées, voyant que cela n'amusait pas leur interlocuteur et que Ron semblait se montrer irrespectueux.

\- Ok, un Hobbit, concéda Ron, avec un petit rire. Mais ça ne change pas grand-chose... »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers le petit homme. « Excusez-moi monsieur, nous cherchons une ville ou un village pour nous arrêter...»

Le hobbit commença à sourire, même si ce ne fut pas un sourire très amicale.

«Il n'y a rien dans les environs, déclara-t-il. Le village le plus proche se trouve à une demie-journée de marche…

\- Une demie-journée de marche ? S'indigna Ron. Par la barbe de Merlin, j'en ai plus qu'assez de marcher ! Et puis on a rien avalé depuis au moins deux jours !

-Je ne pense pas qu'une petite diète vous fasse grand mal » rétorqua le Hobbit, un rictus rancunier s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Sentant qu'il l'avait mérité, Ron renifla avec dédain.

« Où se trouve ce village ? Demanda Harry, souhaitant mettre fin au conflit. Et où sommes nous ? »

L'homme détourna son attention du rouquin, et observa Harry. «Vous êtes, à partir de maintenant à la frontière entre le pays de Bree et de la Comté» répondit-il.

À ces mots, Hermione observa les environs. Ces noms ne lui disaient rien.

«D'où venez-vous ? demanda le Hobbit.

\- De ces montagnes » répondit la jeune femme, pointant par-dessus son épaule, la direction par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

L'homme hocha la tête. «Les montagnes bleues... » Il pointa la direction opposée. «Je vous suggère de marcher plus loin vers l'est. Vous y trouverez un village du nom de Bree, où vous pourrez y faire une halte et vous y restaurez...

\- ça à l'air très bien, merci » fit Hermione avec un sourire poli.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à se remettre en route lorsque la petite créature les interpella une dernière fois : «Vous savez, ce ne sont probablement pas mes affaires, mais puisque vous n'êtes clairement pas d'ici, j'aimerais bien savoir d'où est-ce que vous venez... »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompue par Ron. «Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, effectivement, répliqua-t-il brusquement. Allez viens Hermione, on y va. Je veux trouver cette Bree avant la tombée de la nuit… »

Il en avait assez, et ne souhaitait pas perdre plus de temps.

« Encore merci Monsieur. Et une très bonne journée, dit-elle néanmoins.

\- Ouais ouais, répondit le Hobbit avec dureté. Et sortez de mon champ.»

* * *

« Quel type désagréable ! Commença Ron avec irritation, lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloigné du champ. Il ne pouvait pas être plus sympa ?

\- Oh vraiment Ron ? S'indigna Hermione avec incrédulité. C'est toi qui as commencé ! Tu t'es moqué de lui !

\- Non, c'est son nom qui m'a fait rire ! Désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser quelqu'un qui s'appelle un hobby...

\- Un Hobbit Ron ! » Dit-elle, la colère perçant au travers de sa voix. Elle ne supportait guère que Ron manque de respect à qui que ce soit, et encore moins dans ce monde qui semblait être chargé d'histoire et remplis d'innombrables êtres et autres créatures intéressantes. Comment pouvait-il être si fermé ? Sans compter que c'était la première fois qu'il daignait enfin de s'exprimer depuis leur dispute et que la seule chose qu'il parvenait à sortir était pour se moquer de la première âme qu'ils croisaient depuis ces cinq derniers jours.

«Hey, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?.

\- Laisse tomber. Maintenant, dépêchons-nous !» Elle accéléra le pas, s'avançant au-devant et poussant les garçons à suivre le mouvement. S'ils ne voulaient pas dormir à nouveau sous une tente, il fallait trouver Bree avant la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

Ils ne la trouvèrent pas. Ils erreraient encore dans la forêt lorsque la nuit les surprit. De même que la pluie, qui les trempa jusqu'aux os.

Glacée, Hermione commença à claquer des dents. Malgré l'obscurité et le froid, et le fait qu'ils ignoraient totalement où est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se trouver, ils avaient décidés de ne pas monter la tente. Du moins pas encore. Ils gardaient cette option en tout derniers recours, si au plus tard de la nuit, ils échouaient à trouver le village. Car plus que tout, ils souhaitaient prendre une douche afin de se réchauffer et de manger un repas convenable. Manger autre chose que ces horribles biscuits qu'Hermione avait trouvés au fond de son sac. Alors ils continuaient de marcher, espérant trouver finalement ce village dont leur avait parler le Hobbit.

« Tu peux arrêter de faire ça ? Cria soudainement Ron à Hermione, au bout d'un certain temps. Ça me fait peur…

\- Quoi ?

\- Le bruit que tu fais avec tes dents, dit-il.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Ron, j'ai froid, rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- Et bien, serre-les. Cette forêt est effrayante. Elle est pleine de bruits et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu en rajoutes avec tes claquements...

\- C'est une forêt Ron, à quoi tu t'attendais ? S'agaça Hermione.

\- Hé, regardez ! Les interrompit soudainement Harry, avant que la discussion ne finisse par dégénérer. C'est peut-être Bree ! »

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent dans la direction de ce que Harry désignait. Et virent qu'au-delà des arbres, se trouvait effectivement des habitations. À leur vue, le trio sentit le soulagement les envahir.

«Allons demander, déclara Hermione en s'avançant la première.

\- J'espère qu'on trouvera une auberge, fit Harry

\- Moi aussi, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont fortifié leur village ? S'interrogea Ron en remarquant la haute palissade qui ceinturait les habitations. Ils ont peur de se faire attaquer ou quoi ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle marcha vers ce qu'il semblait être la porte d'entrée et frappa lourdement le ventail.

«Heu... Excusez-moi ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Hé Ho ! » Cria-t-elle. Puis se tourna vers Harry et Ron, elle soupira : «J'espère qu'ils vont nous entendre...  
\- Au pire, tu n'as qu'a utiliser un sonorus, suggéra Ron dans un haussement d'épaules.  
\- Oui et bonjour pour la discrétion ! » Grimaça la jeune femme.

Ils n'eurent pas heureusement pas à attendre longtemps, car quelqu'un ouvrit une petite lucarne. Au travers, ils aperçurent un vieil homme au regard suspicieux. Son expression changea toutefois lorsqu'il les remarqua et c'est apeuré, qu'il s'empressa de refermer vivement le fenestrons dans un claquement, ne leur laissant même pas le temps de s'exprimer.

Désappointés, les jeunes sorciers échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Venaient-ils de se faire réellement claquer la porte au nez ? Face à cette situation, l'incompréhension et le désespoir les envahirent, et Hermione sentit pour sa part sa gorge se serrer ; comme les garçons, elle était éreintée, frigorifiée et désirait juste avoir un bon lit bien chaud.

«Monsieur ! Par Merlin, ouvrez cette porte ! Ce n'est pas sympa ! » Craqua Ron, perdant pour de bon patience. Il s'avança et frappa durement la porte. «Ils ne sont vraiment pas accueillants dans ce monde ! » grommela -t-il à l'adresse de Harry et Hermione.

La lucarne s'ouvrit à nouveau. Et l'homme les observa une nouvelle fois. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Leur demanda-t-il d'un ton inhospitalier.

Hermione regarda Ron, lui intimant silencieusement se taire afin qu'il ne dise rien de stupide. Puis prit la parole : «Nous marchons depuis plusieurs jours. Nous aimerions trouver en ville, un endroit pour manger et se reposer... »

Mais à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que la fenêtre se referma une nouvelle fois. Perdant à son tour patience, Hermione faillit cette fois crier le fond de ses pensées, de même que Ron. Toutefois, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et dans son encadrement se dessina l'homme, une lanterne à la main. Malgré son âge, il était étonnamment grand. Beaucoup plus grand qu'eux à vrai dire, et sa chevelure grise, longue et filasse, était collée par la pluie contre son visage émacié, malgré son capuchon et l'étrange par-dessus qui le recouvrait afin de le tenir au sec. Une allure qui le rendait bien plus inquiétant que réellement accueillant.

«Merci, Monsieur, fit Harry, mal à l'aise

\- Bon, vous allez, vous décider à entrer ou vous comptez prendre racine ? » Rétorqua l'homme avec impatience.

Ils ne se firent pas dire deux fois. Rapidement, ils passèrent la porte et entrèrent dans Bree. Une fois de l'autre coté, la village devint visible. Un village au charme étrangement rustique, avec de nombreux chevaux parqués de part en d'autres de la route. Les maisons étaient petites, mais semblaient confortables. Cependant, ils ne purent observer plus longtemps les environs, car la pluie commença à s'intensifier.

« Je crois que je vois l'enseigne d'une taverne, signala Hermione.

\- Où ça ? Demanda Harry, ses yeux parcourant vivement la rue.

\- Par là »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout de la rue et trouvèrent effectivement une taverne, nommée « Le Poney Fringant » , dont l'enseigne interpella un bref instant Hermione. _Les gents ont l'air d'aimer les chevaux par ici,_ pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

Les trois sorciers entrèrent dans l'établissement, qui était particulièrement animé. Un bon nombre de personnes s'y trouvaient, attablées ou accoudées au comptoir, un verre à la main. L'endroit paraissait chaleureux et accueillant, et tout le monde semblait se connaître. Les jeunes gens remarquèrent également que tous étaient vêtus d'habits anciens, aux tissus rêches et épais, comme tout droit sortis d'un autre âge. Cependant, ils ne prirent pas la peine d'y réfléchir plus, trop heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un endroit sec ainsi qu'un peu de chaleur. Rapidement, ils trouvèrent une table de disponible et quelque peu à l'écart de toute l'agitation, où ils quittèrent leurs vestes trempées par la pluie, tout en échangeant un sourire commun. Puis ils s'installèrent vivement.

« Par Merlin, soupira aussitôt Ron en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien... »

Une impression que partagea également Hermione qui, lorsqu'elle s'assit, se rendit compte combien ses propres jambes lui paraissaient lourdes et ses pieds douloureux après ces cinq longs jours de marche.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda aussitôt une femme, vêtue d'une robe pourpre et d'un tablier, qui semblait relativement usé.

\- Avez-vous de la bière ? » Demanda Hermione. La sorcière n'avait aucune idée du type de boisson que l'on pouvait servir par ici, mais ne savait toutefois pas quoi commander d'autre.

«Oui, nous en avons, répondit la serveuse.

\- Vraiment ? » S'étonna la jeune femme.

La serveuse l'observa avec interrogation.

«Hé bien, nous en voudrions trois, s'il vous plaît » déclara-t-elle alors rapidement, craignant de paraître indécise.

«Tout le monde nous observe » signala Harry qui avait prit place aux côtés de Ron. Le jeune homme paraissait tendu et Hermione tourna alors la tête, lançant un coup d'œil aux gens accoudés au comptoir. La plupart d'entre eux les dévisageaient tout en essayant de dissimuler leurs curiosités tandis que d'autres au contraire, les regardaient plus franchement, et ce, avec une réelle insistance.

«Nous sommes des étrangers, murmura la jeune femme. Et puis pour certains, nous avons probablement une apparence inhabituelle... »

Il n'y avait qu'à voir leurs vêtements. Cependant, sa remarque s'adressait plus particulièrement à Ron, qui avec sa grande taille, sa peau pâle et sa chevelure flamboyante, attirait à lui tout seul la majorité des regards. Cependant, ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas.

«Ce gars, là-bas, dit-il au contraire, le regard braqué en direction du fond de la pièce. Il me fout les jetons. »

Hermione suivit son regard et aperçu, prés de la cheminée, la silhouette d'un homme dont le visage était en partie dissimulé par l'ombre de sa capuche. Immobile, l'étranger fumait à l'aide d'une longue pipe en bois finement sculptée et cependant, même si son regard était invisible, plongé dans l'ombre, Hermione eut la certitude qu'il les observait avec attention. Et plus encore, lorsqu'elle eut la sensation qu'il la regarda, elle. Ou du moins est-ce l'impression qui la traversa, puisqu'elle détourna aussitôt la tête, subitement mal à l'aise. Anxieusement, elle commença alors à jouer avec les cordons de son pull.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, à l'adresse des garçons comme s'ils avaient la réponse à sa question.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? Fit Ron, avec évidence.

\- T'es dingue ? S'indigna la jeune sorcière. Il nous regarde comme s'il allait nous tuer ! »

Ron ricana.

« Je suis sérieux, t'as qu'à lui demander. »

\- Certainement pas » rétorqua-t-elle vivement. Puis, plus hésitante, elle ajouta : « Il a l'air dangereux…

\- Il l'est » confirma Ron en retrouvant son sérieux.

Pas plus que les autres, pensa de son coté Harry, mal à l'aise par tout les regards braqués dans leur direction. Il n'aimait pas la sensation d'être épié de toute part. Leurs allures atypiques risquaient tôt ou tard de leur attirer des ennuis. De plus, agacé par la tournure que prenait le début de dispute entre ses deux amis, et n'ayant pas envie que l'attention sur eux ne s'accentue, il se décida à arrêter la première personne qui passait à proximité.

« Excusez-moi, demanda alors Harry, levant une main à l'adresse d'un homme qui quittait justement une table voisine de la leur.

\- Oui ? Répondit le brave homme, s'avançant vers lui. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Qui est l'homme, tout au fond la pièce ? Celui qui est près de la cheminée et qui porte une cape ?

\- Harry ! Siffla Hermione.

\- Laisse-le, fit Ron, un bref sourire étirant son visage. Au moins on saura... »

Hermione retint un gémissement. Pourquoi donc voyageait-elle avec ces deux idiots ? Un de ces jours, ils allaient décidément la rendre folle. Toutefois, à sa grande surprise, l'homme se montra particulièrement jovial. Une bonne humeur certainement due à l'excès de boisson.

«Qui ? Demanda-t-il suivant d'un regard brumeux la direction que lui indiqua Harry d'un hochement de tête. Ah, vous voulez dire Aragorn ! »

Aragorn. Ce nom flotta quelques secondes dans l'esprit des trois sorciers.

«Ne ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un bon gars, fit l'homme en se redressant, titubant légèrement sur ces jambes. C'est un rôdeur, mais il n'est pas aussi inquiétant qu'il n'y paraît...» Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis au comptoir.

«Sympa, conclu ironiquement Ron. Au moins, on sait maintenant comment ce gars s'appelle et qu'il n'est pas aussi glauque qu'il en à l'air…

\- Peut-être, mais il ne m'inspire pas confiance... » murmura Hermione, mal à l'aise. Et les autres également, pensa-t-elle, rejoignant sur ce point le sentiment de Harry, alors qu'elle parcourait de nouveau la salle du regard. Cette situation lui semblait pire que par le passé, où ils étaient constamment traqués par les Witch-Hunters. Avant, au moins, ils connaissaient des endroits où ils se savaient en sûreté. Ici, ils étaient définitivement perdus. Et l'attention un peu trop appuyée de ce rôdeur qui les observait toujours, ne l'aidait décidément en rien pour oublier cette insécurité permanente.

* * *

Aragorn, les Hobbits et Legolas, avaient marché jusqu'à Bree et avaient fait halte au Poney Fringant. L'endroit était une étape nécessaire, étant un lieu où les nouvelles ainsi que les rumeurs circulaient en abondance. De plus, Aragorn y connaissait quelques personnes de confiance, qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis plusieurs mois. Cette halte était donc la bienvenue, tant pour lui que pour les Hobbits, heureux de pouvoir boire et manger à leurs faim. Legolas quant à lui, suivait sans rien dire le groupe avec l'impassibilité et la réserve qui était propre aux elfes.

La soirée se passa joyeusement, où tous purent se restaurer jusqu'à satiété. Cependant, ne partageant pas le penchant excessif des Hobbits pour la nourriture et la boisson, Legolas prit très vite congé du groupe, aspirant à la tranquillité de sa chambre. À juste titre, puisque Merry et Pippin, de forte bonne humeur en abusèrent plus que de raison, allant jusqu'à vider tout entier un tonneau de bière au cours de la soirée, avant qu'Aragorn ne se décide à aller les mettre au lit avec l'aide de Frodon et Sam.

Puis libéré de ses compagnons tapageurs, le rôdeur souhaita ensuite profiter de sa solitude comme il en avait l'habitude. Cependant avisant la pluie torrentielle qui se déversait à l'extérieur, il soupira et se résigna à s'installer tout fond de la salle, rabattant la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête afin de ne pas attirer l'attention et qu'on le laissât tranquille.

Il était assis depuis un long moment, lorsqu'au plus tard de la soirée la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit sur trois jeunes personnes, qui entrèrent vivement. À leurs visages pâles et tirés, on les devinait fatigués et frigorifiés. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention, fut leur accoutrement pour le moins étrange. Car ils étaient vêtus d'une façon différente à tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver sur la Terre du Milieu et l'un des garçons portait sur son visage d'étranges cercles de métal. La jeune fille, quant à elle, était vêtue de manière semblable à celle de ces compagnons, portant le pantalon plutôt que la robe. Une chose plutôt rare.

Les voyant s'attabler non loin de lui, les mots de Legolas lui revinrent alors en mémoire : « Quelque chose est entré en ce monde » Il fronça les sourcils. Impossible. Cela ne se pouvait. Nul ne pouvait passer d'un univers à un autre. À moins qu'ils ne soient , et il se tendit imperceptiblement à cette pensée, _des sorciers !_

Étaient-ils ceux dont Legolas avait parlé ? Ces sauveurs qu'il espérait tant ? Cela paraissait pourtant impossible, ces jeunes gens semblaient avoir à peine vingt-ans !

Toutefois, le rôdeur savait qu'il ne devait juger une personne à son apparence, et tout à ses pensées, il vit que le garçon à la chevelure de feu remarquer l'attention appuyée qu'il leur portait et le signaler dans un murmure à l'adresse de ses amis. Suivant l'indication du garçon, la jeune fille tourna alors la tête dans sa direction, l'observant à son tour.

À la vue de son visage, Aragorn sentit la surprise l'envahir. En dépit de son impassibilité apparente, les doigts sur sa pipe, se crispèrent brusquement. De même que le fil de sa mâchoire. Ce visage, pensa-t-il troublé. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle... Il avait vu toute la famille mourir devant ses yeux. Son roi. Sa reine. Véritables souverains de la Terre du Milieu, auxquels il avait juré fidélité. Son peuple même - les Dùnédains- leur avait prêté allégeance. Si bien que lorsque les monarques avaient été assassinés, tous ceux qui avaient été loyaux à la couronne, avaient été traqués et tués. De son peuple, il n'en restait qu'une centaine, errants tout comme lui à travers Nord et sillonnant la Terre du Milieu.

La surprise passée, il détourna son regard, le laissant dériver dans les flammes qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Et sentit l'incertitude le gagner. La ressemblance était troublante certes, mais elle s'arrêtait là. L'ombre qui hantait parfois ses cauchemars n'était plus depuis longtemps. _Disparue_ dans les décombres d'une citadelle enflammée. _Morte avec tous les autres,_ pensa-t-il avec amertume, et à cette pensée, il reporta son attention sur les jeunes gens.

Apercevant le garçon qui portait d'étranges cercles de métal, arrêter un homme et s'adresser à lui. L'homme en question était un habitué du Poney Fringan, qu'Aragorn connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce dernier était totalement inoffensif, mais que la boisson avait cependant le défaut de lui délier un peu trop la langue. Aussi le rôdeur ne fut-il pas surpris, lorsque ce dernier leva la tête dans sa direction et répondit au jeune garçon, qui semblait s'interroger à son sujet tout comme son ami roux quelques instant plutôt. Une discussion qui sembla néanmoins tourner court et les rassurer aussitôt, puisque la seconde d'après, ils cessèrent tout les trois de l'observer. _Du moins, en apparence,_ songea le rôdeur, avisant le dernier coup d'œil méfiant que la jeune fille lui adressa par dessus son épaule avant de se joindre à la discussion de ces deux compagnons.

Et quelle discussion ! Car malgré la distance et le brouhaha résonnant dans la pièce, et avec un peu de concentration, le rôdeur parvint à entendre les quelques paroles échangées. Paroles, qui confortèrent ses soupçons. Comme l'indiquait leur apparence, ils n'étaient effectivement pas originaires de ce monde, et étaient visiblement égarés, ne sachant que faire et où aller. Une situation désastreuse. Et en dépit des paroles de Legolas qui ne cessaient de résonner avec force dans son esprit, le rôdeur était effaré par leur jeunesse. Était-ce réellement possible ? Ces étrangers, aussi jeunes-soient-ils, étaient-ils réellement capables de l'aider dans sa quête et de mettre fin à cette guerre ? Si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait attendre qu'ils finissent leurs chopes et ne repartent sur les routes. Il lui fallait les intercepter.

Mais avant cela, et Aragorn se leva soudainement à cette pensée, il devait en parler de toute urgence à Legolas. Sur ce, il lança quelques pièces sur la table, puis se dirigea en direction des chambres où lui et ses compagnons résidaient. Arrivé à la chambre de l'elfe, il toqua le battant. Legolas lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, le regardant avec interrogation. À sa tenue décontractée, l'elfe était certainement en train de se reposer.

«Je suis désolé mon ami, murmura le rôdeur. Mais je crois les avoir trouvés...

\- Les étrangers ? Demanda l'elfe, devinant aisément, comme à son habitude, toutes choses à l'avance.

\- Oui, répondit Aragorn. Trois jeunes gens sont entrés dans l'auberge...»

À ces mots, Legolas eut un mince sourire.

«Bien. Je sais quoi faire.» Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn. « Je serais de retour demain ». Aragorn hocha la tête, confiant en la sagesse de son ami. Rapidement, l'elfe revêtit alors sa longue cape et se saisit de ses armes. Dix minutes plus tard, ce dernier quittait l'auberge du Poney Fringant, disparaissant à grand galop dans la nuit. De son coté, Aragorn prit la direction de l'aile de l'auberge réservées aux Hobbits. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre réservée à ses compagnons, seul Frodon était éveillé. Face à cette subite intrusion, le petit homme s'alarma :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, se redressant sur son séant.

\- Legolas nous a quittés » répondit le rôdeur.

Frodon haussa les sourcils, interrogatif.

«Quoi ? Comment ça ?

«J'ai trouvé des sorciers, murmura Aragorn. Un chuchotement à peine inaudible, de peur qu'on ne les entende.

« Des sorciers ! s'exclama cependant Frodon, blêmissant comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un fantôme. Ainsi Legolas avait raison ! Ils sont bel et bien vivants ?

\- Attendez une seconde » murmura Aragorn, se dirigeant vers les fenêtres afin d'en tirer les rideaux pour plus de discrétion. Au passage, il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, constatant avec satisfaction que la coure de l'auberge était déserte.

«Bien sûr qu'ils sont vivants ! » Reprit-il ensuite, se tournant à nouveau vers Frodon. « Vivants, mais égarés. Sans repères…. »

Et tandis qu'il relatait à Frodon ce qu'il avait entendu, aucun des deux ne s'aperçurent que malgré les précautions du rôdeur, trois paires d'oreilles indiscrètes, dissimulées dans le couloir étaient en train d'écouter à la porte. Car les allées et venue d'Aragorn, accompagnant Legolas à l'écurie puis rejoignant la chambre des Hobbits, n'étaient malheureusement pas passées inaperçue. Aussi, Harry, Ron et Hermione l'avaient-ils suivi dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur cet homme sombre et étrange.

«Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda le Hobbit.

\- Leur proposer notre aide... »

Cette réponse lui valu une moue dubitative de la part de Frodon, qui bredouilla : « Mais... pourquoi vouloir les aider ? Demanda-t-il confus.

-Réfléchissez, soupira Aragorn avec impatience, faisant les cent pas. Grâce à leur magie, ils pourront nous aider. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes en guerre et que sans eux, nous n'avons aucune chance contre les magiciens...» Sans compter qu'il était également troublé par le visage de la jeune fille qui ne cessait de lui revenir en tête. Cela, il ne l'évoqua cependant pas.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, la clef dans la serrure de la porte se mit à tourner lentement sur elle-même. Un clic léger retentit, à peine inaudible et déverrouillant la porte qu'Aragorn avait refermé sur lui. Lorsque la clef tomba bruyamment au sol, les deux hommes sursautèrent. Bien plus encore, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, dans un flash étincelant. Instantanément, Aragon dégaina son épée, sur la défensive, tandis que Sam, Merry et Pippin se réveillèrent en sursaut. Cependant, aveuglé par une brillante lumière, le rôdeur ne put que pointer son épée en direction de la porte, menaçant quiconque d'avancer.

Lorsque la lumière décrue et qu'ils purent voir à nouveau, Aragorn aperçu dans le couloir les trois jeunes gens, dont ils parlaient justement à l'instant. À la vue de son épée, la jeune fille émit un léger mouvement de recul.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda durement le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu, raffermissant la prise de sa main sur un bout de bois tendu dans sa direction.

Le rôdeur soupira. Puis abaissa son épée. Les effrayer n'était pas son but ; surtout s'il comptait leur demander par la suite de l'aide.

«Appelez-moi Aragorn » déclara-t-il en rengainant son épée.

À ces mots, Hermione le dévisagea attentivement. À visage découvert, l'homme paraissait plus âgé qu'eux, comme ayant de le double de leurs ages. Son visage était pâle et sévère, et ses yeux quant à eux étaient d'un gris pénétrant. Pendant un bref instant, elle le trouva plutôt séduisant, mais repoussa aussitôt cette pensée avec force, car ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Aussi détourna-t-elle la tête et observa alors la pièce, s'arrêtant sur les étranges petits hommes qui accompagnaient le rôdeur. Ces derniers étaient semblables à celui rencontré dans les champs quelques heures plutôt. Elle présuma qu'ils devaient être eux aussi des hobbits.

Puis subitement irritée, elle reporta son attention sur le rôdeur, repensant à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir leur sujet. _Grâce à leur magie._ Encore des individus qui espéraient se servir d'eux et de leur magie. Non contents d'être pourchassés dans leur monde d'origine, il fallait qu'il en soit de même dans celui-ci. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas être en sécurité une bonne fois pour toutes ?

«Pourquoi est-ce vous nous espionnez ? » demanda Ron, lorsqu'ils furent tous assis dans la pièce. Aragorn avait jugé bon de les faire entrer, afin de parler plus librement.

De leurs cotés Sam, Merry et Pippin, observaient les trois jeunes sorciers avec stupéfaction, ne parvenant pas à saisir ni même à comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Aussi se contentaient-ils de suivre la discution en silence. Aragorn s'était assit quant à lui dans le large fauteuil, le regard tourné en direction de la fenêtre. Il ne répondit pas à la question de Ron. «Je peux vous aider », se contenta-t-il simplement de dire. Puis après une une seconde de silence, se décida à les regarder tout les trois :

«Ce monde, ajouta-t-il, est dangereux pour trois jeunes sorciers comme vous. Je sais que vous y êtes perdus et que vous chercher un moyen de rentrer chez vous. Je peux vous aider à en trouver un...»

Cette déclaration attisa la méfiance d'Hermione. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Avait-il entendu leur conversion ? C'était impossible, il était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il ait pu entendre quoique ce soit. Quoiqu'il en soit, après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre plutôt, elle n'avait pas du tout confiance en cet homme et préférait nettement chercher par elle-même un moyen pour rentrer chez eux.

«Si vous refusez, j'ai bien peur que vous ne restiez içi pour toujours...conclu Aragorn.

\- Ce monde ne peut pas être aussi dangereux que le notre, le contra Hermione durement. Et nous sommes parfaitement capables de trouver par nous-même un moyen pour rentrer ! »

Nullement dupe, Aragorn esquissa un mince sourire sarcastique :

«Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne rentrez-vous pas sur le champs ? »

Une question clairement rhétorique. Piégée, Hermione ne sut que répondre. De même qu'Harry et Ron, qui mal à l'aise, s'agitèrent sur leurs sièges, incapables de nier. L'homme les avait percés à jour et il était visiblement inutile de débattre la dessus. Aussi, avec une soudaine inspiration, Harry se redressa pour prendre la parole : « Ok, nous acceptons votre aide. Mais si jamais vous essayez de nous mentir et de nous faire du mal, nous n'hésiteront pas à nous défendre et à vous en faire aussi…!

\- Non mais tu es malade ! s'exclama vivement Hermione, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il était prêt à faire confiance à cet inconnu ?

\- C'est une bonne décision », approuva Aragorn en souriant légèrement. Un sourire qui n'avait cependant rien de chaleureux. « Parce-que je suis votre seul chance...»

 _Super,_ pensa sombrement la jeune fille. Voila qui n'était guère rassurant. « On en rediscutera demain matin...» Déclara-t-elle néanmoins à l'adresse des garçons. Et disant cela, elle regarda le rôdeur. Elle détestait l'idée de devoir s'en remettre à un parfait étranger. Mais elle savait aussi, qu'ils avaient tout essayé. Et qu'errer sans but, sans savoir où aller sur la Terre du Milieu, était aussi inutile que dangereux. Toute aussi mauvaise soit cette idée, elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle allait devoir prendre le risque de faire confiance à cet homme. À cet Aragorn, qui s'estimait capable de les faire enfin sortir de ce cauchemar...

* * *

1*: J.R.R Tolkien, _Le Seigneur des Anneaux, les deux tours, "La route d'Isengard"_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre :) Nos protagonistes se rencontrent enfin, même si ce n'est pas une rencontre très joyeuse ni même très amicale :)_

 _Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	5. Chapter 04

La meilleure façon de savoir si vous pouvez faire confiance à quelqu'un est de leur faire confiance. Ernest Hemingway

* * *

Même s'ils eurent finalement une vraie chambre où dormir, Hermione resta éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit. À de nombreuses reprises, elle avait encore rêvé de l'incendie et à chaque fois qu'elle s'était réveillée en sueur, ses pensées n'avaient eu de cesse de se dirriger vers cet _Aragorn._

Elle n'approuvait pas l'idée d'être obligée de se joindre à lui et de devoir lui faire confiance. Mais malgré ces réticences, elle ne pouvait cependant ignorer que Harry et Ron ne seraient pas d'accord à ce qu'ils continuent de voyager seuls. De plus, l'idée d'être sous la protection de cet étranger semblait étonnamment les rassurer. Seule avec ses angoisses, elle devinait non sans aversion qu'il lui faudrait donc se résigner et suivre le mouvement.

Ne parvenant définitivement pas à trouver le sommeil à ces pensées et afin de s'occuper durant le restant de la nuit, la jeune fille se décida à sortir hors de son sac tout les livres qu'elle avait emportés avec elle. Et une fois encore, comme les nuits précédentes, chercha dans chacun d'eux la moindre information traitant d'apparitions ou de transplannages entre deux mondes.

Malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien de plus que les fois précédentes et frustrée, elle jeta finalement au sol le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Comment était-ce possible qu'il ne puisse rien avoir à ce sujet ? Par le passé, elle avait toujours tout trouvé ce dont elle avait besoin de chercher. Et là, au moment où elle avait le plus besoin, impossible de dénicher la moindre information susceptible de l'aider. C'était à en crier de rage !

Se mordant anxieusement la lèvres inférieure, elle observa alors ses amis. Ils dormaient tous deux profondément et Ron pour sa part, émettait un léger ronflement. Un bruit de fond qui l'avait en partie dérangée durant ses recherches, la déconcentrant malgré-elle à plusieurs reprises. Et l'empêchant également de retrouver le sommeil.

Lasse, la jeune sorcière replia ses jambes contre elle et plongea son visage au creux de ses bras. Lors qu'apparurent finalement les premiers rayons de soleil à travers la fenêtre, elle soupira, détestant veiller ainsi jusqu'à l'aurore. Cependant la tête lourde, de même que le reste de son corps, elle se résigna à sortir de son lit. Inutile d'essayer de se rendormir à nouveau car dans quelques heures il leur faudrait de toute façon partir. Autant profiter d'une douche bien chaude tant qu'elle en avait encore l'occasion, car ce serait sûrement la dernière avant un long moment. Sans compter que son mal de crâne commençait à empirer. _Un ca_ _fé_ _serait également le bienvenu_ , songea-t-elle alors qu'elle errait dans le couloir, à la recherche de la salle de bain.

La douche ne l'aida pas vraiment à se sentir mieux, mais elle lui fit toutefois du bien. Sentir la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau la détendit et permit à ses courbatures de disparaître en partie. Cela changeait également des derniers bains glacés qu'ils avaient prit dans les cours d'eau. En dépit de son mal de tête, elle se sentait cependant comme remise à neuf.

«Hey ! la salua Harry, assit sur son lit, lorsqu'elle rejoignit leur chambre.

\- Salut. Déjà réveillé ? »

Il hocha la tête : «Il est tôt, non ? Et toi, tu as dormis ?

\- Très peu, avoua-t-elle dans un pâle sourire.

\- C'est déjà le matin ? Marmonna Ron du dessous de sa couette.

\- Oui, le soleil est levé » répondit Harry.

À cette déclaration le rouquin s'étira tout en bâillant, puis se résigna à sortir à son tour de son lit. «Nom d'un dragon, c'est honteux. Qu'est-ce j'étais bien au chaud !

\- ça, oui ! Lui lança Hermione avec exaspération. Tu as ronflé toute la nuit et tu t'en ais même donné à cœur joie… »

Harry éclata de rire :

«ça, c'est n'est pas une première ! Il ronfle tout - » Il ne put finir sa phrase, se devant de soudainement esquiver un oreiller que Ron lui lança à la tête. «La ferme, Harry ! »

« Les garçons stop ! déclara Hermione en commençant à rassembler ses affaires. Il faut qu'on parle !

\- Parler de quoi ? »

La jeune fille soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Le rouquin avait décidément le don de lui mettre les nerfs à vif. «Ronald Weasley, je te parle de si nous allons suivre Aragorn et les hobbits ou non !

-Oh ! Fit-il dans un nouveau bâillement. Et bien, je suis pour aller avec eux...

-Moi aussi, déclara Harry

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Fit Harry avec insistance, la regardant comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de stupide.

-Et bien parce qu'on ne les connaît pas et qu'ils nous mentent peut être ! Peut être qu'ils veulent nous utiliser, ou même nous tuer, qui sait !

\- Ou bien _peut être_ pas ! Fit Ron sans enthousiasme.

\- Hermione, je pense que s'ils cherchaient à nous tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait. »

Disant cela Harry paraissait déterminé, et Ron qui prenait son parti, l'était à présent tout autant. Il allait lui être difficile de les convaincre du contraire. Surtout si elle répugnait à leur dévoiler _la vérité_. Ce qu'elle savait, et ce qu'elle avait vu dans le regard d'Aragorn lorsqu'ils avaient été face à face pour la première fois. Elle avait comprit à la façon dont il l'avait dévisagée qu'il l'avait reconnue. Et que ce qu'il _savait_ , pouvait faire de lui un véritable danger. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait confiance à personne dans ce monde, et encore moins le vouloir. «Je pense vraiment que c'est une mauvaise idée…

\- Bon sang, Hermione ! Grogna Ron. C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Ok, ok ! On pars avec eux ! » Laissa-t-elle tomber. Elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que ça ne soit pas une grossière erreur.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils s'en allèrent retrouver Aragorn et les hobbits. Cependant leurs chambres étaient désertes. Avec un peu de chance, ils étaient sans doute partis sans eux, se prit à espérer Hermione, même si elle était consciente que c'était probablement un espoir vain.

«Bon, on a essayés, dit-elle sans entrain. Peut être qu'on devrait partir de notre coté…

\- Je vais demander à l'aubergiste. Il sait peut être où ils sont...» fit Harry.

Et ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione de protester, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le comptoir. Impuissante, elle le suivit du regard et observa l'homme derrière le comptoir répondre à son ami. Ce dernier hocha la tête, puis sembla réfléchir un cours instant. _S'il vous plaît_ , pria intérieurement Hermione. _Faites que vous ignorez où ils se trouvent...s'il vous plaît_. Une prière en vain, puisque semblant se rappeler d'une chose, l'homme fit quelques gestes de la main, indiquant une direction.

«Ils nous ont laissé un message » déclara Harry en revenant vers elle et Ron. «Ils nous attendent...»

 _Super !_ Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent elle n'avait désormais plus le choix de suivre le rôdeur. Batailler pour convaincre les garçons du contraire était inutile, et dans un soupir, Hermione se résigna donc à suivre les deux garçons jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué où Aragorn les attendait.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une des ailes de l'auberge vers laquelle le barman les avait envoyé, celle-ci paraissait déserte, tranchant avec l'autre aile de l'auberge ainsi que sa salle commune où l'animation y était constante. Cependant, Hermione entendit des gens parler. Les voix provenaient de derrière une porte entrebâillée, située tout au fond de l'étroit couloir qui desservait les chambres du rez-de chaussée.

Saisie par la curiosité et ne reconnaissant pas les voix qui s'en échappaient, la jeune femme s'avança afin de savoir qui est ce qui se trouvait de l'autre coté. Toutefois n'osant pas entrer, elle jeta un coup d'œil au travers de l'embrasure, n'apercevant rien d'autre qu'une vaste pièce lumineuse et parfaitement ajourée. Cependant, les rideaux étaient en parti tirés et la pièce semblait vide de toute décoration, hormis une large banquette qui siégeait tout seule au milieu.

«Êtes-vous sûre ? Entendit-elle soudainement.

\- Assurément

\- D'un autre monde ?

\- Oui

\- Je ne savais pas que cela puisse être possible...

\- Moi-même, et pourtant c'est la vérité.

\- Et comment allons-nous les convaincre ?

\- J'en fais mon affaire. »

La jeune femme s'interrogea sur le nombre de personne dans la pièce, bien qu'il s'agissait assurément d'hommes.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement, le souffle court. Derrière elle se tenait Harry, tandis que Ron les observait depuis le hall d'entrée.

«Rien, répondit-elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu écoutes aux portes ? C'est mal…

\- Oh franchement ! s'exclama Hermione dans un chuchotement outré. C'est ce qu'on a fait aussi hier soir, tu te souviens ?

\- QUI EST LA ? »

Les sorciers sursautèrent. La voix provenait de l'intérieur de la pièce.

«Je crois qu'il faut rentrer » murmura Harry, en faisant signe à Ron de les rejoindre.

Hermione hocha la tête. Lentement, ils ouvrirent alors la porte et firent un pas. Tout au fond de la pièce, ils aperçurent Aragorn, accompagné de trois autres personnes. Les hobbits quant à eux, étaient absent.

«Peut-on entrer ? » demanda Harry avec prudence.

Le rôdeur leur fit face, les regardant avec impassibilité. «Oui, bien sûr » répondit-il d'une voix ferme. «Et asseyez-vous... »

Les jeunes sorciers s'exécutèrent et prirent place sur la banquette. Puis intrigués, dévisagèrent alors les trois autres individus. L'un d'entre eux ne paraissait pas être humain, mais plutôt semblable aux hobbits. Sans toutefois en être lui-même un, car si sa taille était inférieure à celles de ces compagnons, sa corpulence n'était cependant pas celle d'un enfant. _Plutôt un nain_ , songea Hermione en notant l'épaisse barbe rousse qui recouvrait son visage et qui était tressée habilement avec le reste de sa chevelure. Il était assit sur un large fauteuil et les surveillait attentivement par dessus la pipe qu'il se plaisait à fumer.

Les deux autres étaient quant à eux d'apparence normale, tout deux blond. Semblables mais pourtant si différents, car à regarder de plus prés, l'un des deux était d'une beauté étrange, presque éthérée. Sa chevelure était d'un blond lumineux, si pâle et si brillant qu'il en ressemblait presque à de l'or pur. L'homme semblait comme tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée, apte à faire rêver les jeunes filles, tandis que l'autre semblait définitivement plus humain. Tout deux semblaient toutefois être des guerriers, portant chacun à sa ceinture dague ou épée, et observaient d'un air impénétrable les sorciers. Une attention qui acheva de mettre définitivement mal à l'aise Hermione et de rendre nerveux les garçons, qui n'avaient pas manquer de les observer avec la même attention.

«Ne soyez pas inquiets, ils ne sont pas aussi intimidants qu'ils en ont l'air » les rassura Aragorn, qui joignant le geste à la parole, incita ses compagnons à se présenter.

À ce geste, l'un des deux hommes -celui à la chevelure lumineuse- s'avança d'un pas, lançant un regard perçant en direction du rôdeur. Puis lorsqu'il se tourna vers les trois sorciers, son beau visage s'adoucît considérablement. « Legolas » se présenta-t-il simplement. L'autre homme s'avança également, et sans toutefois se départir son expression sévère, se présenta à son tour « _Eome_ _r »._

«Gimli » fit pour sa part le nain, levant sa pipe dans les airs dans un geste de salutation. «Vous vous souviendrez de moi » ajouta-t-il en souriant, au milieu d'une bouffée de fumée.

«Je suis Hermione » se présenta la jeune sorcière. À ces mots, le regard d'Aragon sembla se durcir. Cependant elle détourna vivement la tête, focalisant son attention sur les garçons. «Et voici Ron et Harry » fit-elle en les pointant du pouce.

«Très bien », commença Aragorn. «Alors commençons Ici, nous savons tous ce que vous êtes. Que vous êtes également égarés et sans repères. Or, vous ne pouvez circuler ainsi librement en Terre du Milieu à errer sans but. Cette monde est dangereux, surtout si vous ne passez malheureusement pas inaperçus...»

La jeune femme regarda ses habits, puis échangea un regard avec Ron et Harry, qui haussèrent les épaules, tout aussi perplexes qu'elle.

«Il ne s'agit pas seulement de vos vêtements. Il s'agît aussi de votre manière de vous exprimer. Votre langage est quelque peu diffèrent du nôtre, en langue commune. Les gens y verront tout de suite la différence. De plus, les magiciens qui règnent sur cette terre sont probablement au courant de vos existences, continua Aragorn. Il est même possible qu'ils savent déjà où vous vous trouvez et qu'ils envoient des serviteurs à votre recherche…

\- Ou qu'ils l'aient déjà fait, fit Gimli

\- Exact, acquiesça Aragorn. Ils sont même probablement déjà en chemin... »

À ces mots, Hermione eut alors la confirmation de ce qu'elle craignait plus que tout, et qui hantait ses rêves depuis plusieurs nuit. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas être reconnue par quiconque en ce monde. Ni même faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Si jamais les magiciens venait à apprendre qu'elle était ici, de retour en ce monde…. Elle n'osait en imaginer les conséquences, sachant seulement qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à la retrouver par n'importe quel moyens. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait révéler ce qu'elle savait. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait dire la vérité. Sa vie, ainsi que celles de ses amis en dépendait.

«C'est intéressant » dit-elle en masquant son agitation intérieure afin de paraître la plus normale possible. «Mais pourquoi en ont-ils après nous ?

\- Parce-que vous êtes une menace, répondit Aragorn. Votre venue en ce monde peut rétablir l'équilibre qu'ils ont autrefois renversé. Et vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'ils ont accomplis depuis lors. Voilà pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vous traquerons sans répits !

\- On peut se battre Fit Ron avec entrain. Après tout, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se battait contre un autre sorcier... » Disant cela, un large sourire s'étira sur son visage tandis qu'il observait tour à tour Harry et Hermione. Cependant, au vu de leur visages fermés, aucun des deux ne semblaient partager son enthousiasme.

«Non ? » fit-il à l'adresse de Harry, qui n'osa répondre, embarrassé.

\- Non ! répondit durement Gimly

\- La ferme Ron », glissa finalement son ami entre ses dents.

\- Ils sont très puissants, commenta Aragorn.

\- Et forts » insista Gimli.

Comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie, Ron cessa toutes vantardise et baissa les yeux au sol. Une seconde de silence s'étira avant qu'Aragorn ne reprenne la parole:

«Mais si vous vous joignez à nous, nous pourrons les combattre ensembles...» commença-t-il. À ces mots, Gimli s'étouffa soudainement avec la fumée de sa pipe, ne paraissant guère trouver cette idée réalisable.

«Sérieusement ! s'exclama Ron, suivant la même pensée que le nain. C'était juste une blague ! » Il sortit de sa poche son Deluminator et le tendit dans les airs. «Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est ça... » Et joignant le geste à la parole, il ouvrit le briquet, lequel aspira la lueur des chandelles une brève seconde avant de la restituer lorsqu'il le referma ensuite.

«Je suis certain que vous êtes capables de faire bien plus, déclara Aragorn avec assurance. Vous l'ignorez seulement pour l'instant. De plus, nous pouvons vous enseignez tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir... »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ce qui était entrain de se passer Car sous couvert de sa proposition de les protéger, le rôdeur était tout bonnement entrain de les joindre à sa cause. De les enrôler dans ce qui semblait être une guerre et ce, contre des ennemis qu'elle cherchait à tout prix à éviter.

«À la fin, vous finirez par être de très grands sorciers » termina-t-il avec cette même assurance qui cette fois, acheva de l'agacer définitivement. Croyait-il sincèrement qu'ils avaient véritablement une chance contre _c_ _es_ magiciens ? Elle en doutait fortement et ne tarda pas à le faire savoir :

«Je pense que vous vous trompez, l'interrompit-elle sombrement. Nous ne serons jamais suffisamment forts... »

À ces mots, et comme gage d'une promesse qu'il savait pouvoir tenir, Aragorn eu à son adresse un étrange sourire. «Oh si. Vous le deviendrez... »

* * *

Ils avaient quitté Bree depuis quelques jours désormais, et erraient désormais sur la route du Sud. Aragorn désirait atteindre le Gondor, où se trouvait Minas Tirith, antique citée des rois et reines d'autrefois. Bon nombre de gens y vivaient encore, espérant le retour des jours glorieux du passé, et peut-être y trouverait-il parmi eux des hommes prêts combattre. Il espérait que la venue des trois jeune sorciers insufflerait à nouveau l'espoir dont le peuple avait tant besoin afin de se soulever à nouveau. Le rôdeur savait que la guerre serait inévitable, aussi fallait-il s'y préparer pour le jour elle s'annoncerait.

Pour ce faire, il prévoyait donc de passer par la Forêt de Fangorn, bien que l'idée était dangereuse en raison de la proximité d'Isengard. C'était néanmoins le chemin le plus court s'il voulait atteindre le Gondor au plus vite.

Lorsqu'il avait exposé son plan, l'expression de la jeune sorcière, s'était fermée. Nullement dupe, il savait combien sa coopération serait difficile, la jeune fille ayant démontré plus d'une fois son désaccord à l'idée de le suivre. L'inquiétude qu'elle ne finisse par partir de son coté lui traversait régulièrement l'esprit, mais le fait que ses amis prennent son parti l'assurait cependant sur le fait qu'elle s'obligerait à rester, ne pouvant se résoudre à les abandonner.

Le crépuscule tombait et ils avaient dressé le campement pour la nuit. Et comme tout les soirs depuis leur départ de Bree, désireux de juger leur potentiels Aragorn demanda aux trois jeunes gens de s'exercer à la magie. Une demande qui, la toute première trois, les rendit quelque peu perplexe, ne sachant que faire.

Cependant lorsque le Dunedain précisa qu'il leur faudrait l'utiliser pour se battre, les jeunes sorciers parurent cette fois, clairement confus, le combat n'étant guère une chose à laquelle ils avaient été instruits dans leur monde d'origine.

Certes, ils connaissait tous quelques sorts cuisants, mais leur utilisation de la magie se limitait cependant à des choses banales et sans grande importances, qu'ils utilisaient dans leur vies quotidienne et qu'ils avaient tous apprit à Poudlard. Cependant, ils n'avaient pu finir leurs septième année, car avec la menace des Witch-Hunters, toutes les écoles de magies avaient été finalement forcées de fermer. Les élèves se retrouvaient donc à devoir étudier par eux-même chez soit, par correspondance, à l'aide de leurs proches ou bien de professeurs particuliers, ce qui limitait grandement les choses, sans compter qu'il fallait se plier aux règles des restrictions de magie afin de ne pas se faire repérer par les moldus.

Aussi, il leur était difficile de se plier à l'exercice que leurs proposait Aragorn, aussi simple la chose soit-elle, qui était d'enflammer un objet. Sans compter que dans ce monde, la magie, bien que faisant partie intégrante, était cependant différente, plus imperceptible. Non moins puissante, mais plus capricieuse. N'est pas sorcier qui veut, et ils s'aperçurent bien vite que lancer des sorts n'était pas aussi facile que dans leur monde d'origine.

Les voyant s'exercer, Aragorn ne put donc cacher un sourire satisfait, cet exercice leur permettant donc d'apprendre à ressentir leur magie et à la contrôler de manière différente, plus intuitive.

L'objet en question à enflammer, était un pendentif à Hermione, qui le détenait depuis son enfance et qui était soumis à de nombreux enchantement afin de ne jamais se détériorer. L'objet était donc un objet de choix, sur lequel Harry et Ron s'évertuaient à s'entraîner et ce non sans peine, car les sorts avaient beau fuser, tout ce que les garçons parvenaient à faire, était de le faire rebondir un peu plus loin. De son coté, Hermione quant à elle, n'avait pas bougé le moindre petit doigts jusqu'à présent, se contentant de rester derrière ses amis et de les observer s'exercer. Un refus que respectait le rôdeur, ne pouvant se résoudre à la forcer d'utiliser sa magie quand bien même il espérait toutefois qu'elle ne finisse par changer d'avis.

«Aragorn, êtes vous certain de cela ? » demanda finalement Legolas, doutant de la capacité des jeunes sorciers après les avoirs longuement observé durant ces derniers jours.

\- Non, soupira le rôdeur. Mais nous n'avons guère le choix » Il lança un regard en direction des jeunes gens qui s'exerçaient à l'écart du campement. « Ils s'entraînent durement…

-J'espère que cela fonctionnera » murmura l'elfe, ne pouvant toutefois dissimuler son scepticisme.

Gimli se racla la gorge, s'invitant dans la conversation : «Je pense qu'avec un peu de pratique et de patience, ils deviendront aussi meilleur que Saruman lui-même » _._ Et joignant le geste à la parole pour imiter les jeunes gens avec leurs baguettes, il agita vivement un bout de bois dans tout les sens sans prendre garde à Pippin, qui assit à ses cotés, dû s'écarter vivement afin de ne pas finir éborgné par le nain.

Frodon qui observait également les jeunes gens et écoutait tout à la fois la conversation de leur compagnons, retint un sourire, de même que Merrin et Sam. Ils avaient rejoins le groupe peu après la réunion, ayant le prit le temps d'un petit déjeuner copieux comme de bon hobbits aiment à prendre chaque matin, et surtout en prévision des prochains jours de disette que leur errance allait fatalement imposer.

Eomer de son coté, était reparti en direction d'Edoras, afin d'informer son oncle, le roi des Rohirims, des nouvelles à venir. Roi du Rohan, Théoden soutenait la rébellion, bien qu'étant poings et pieds liés à cause de son statut et ne pouvant défier ouvertement les magiciens. Il était un allié de choix, mais la trop grande proximité de son royaume avec l'Isengard limitait grandement ses actions. Cependant avec la venue des trois sorciers, il était fort probable qu'il prenne définitivement part à la guerre qui couvait.

«Incendio » s'éleva la voix d'Hermione. Aragorn tourna la tête afin de l'observer. La jeune femme avait dressé sa baguette, dont le bout s'illumina doucement. L'instant d'après, le médaillon s'enflamma soudainement.

Surpris, Aragorn leva les yeux en direction de la sorcière. Comment parvenait-elle à lancer ce sort aussi facilement alors que les garçons, qui s'acharnaient depuis plusieurs jours, n'y arrivaient pas ? Sentant son regard, la jeune jeune femme leva les yeux dans sa direction et l'observa avec inquiétude, comme si le fait qu'il puisse avoir été témoin de cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Pendant un bref instant, il la dévisagea alors attentivement, semblant la percevoir sous un nouveau jour. _Elle était talentueuse,_ réalisa-t-il. Et certainement bien plus que ce qu'elle s'évertuait à dissimuler. L'inquiétude sur son visage en était la preuve flagrante.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda Harry.

\- Dis _incendio_ en jetant le sort », répondit la jeune sorcière, se détournant du rôdeur.

Harry leva sa baguette et visa le pendentif. «Incendio ! » prononça-t-il. En vain, car le médaillon bondit une nouvelle fois au loin. Il essaya une nouvelle fois, puis une autre et encore une autre, sans y parvenir. Frustré par tout ces échecs à répétition, il agita furieusement sa baguette en direction du médaillon, le frappant à coup de sorts informulés. Le médaillon rebondit au rythme de ses coups, toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ce que finalement des flammes apparaissent et de l'englobe dans un sifflement strident. Le souffle court, le jeune sorcier observa son œuvre, sans parvenir à croire qu'il avait enfin réussit.

«Très bien, Harry » le félicita Aragorn.

\- Je n'arriverais jamais à enflammer ce truc stupide ! » Grogna Ron pour sa part.

À ces mots, Harry se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard agacé tandis qu'Aragorn le fixa attentivement. Le jeune homme avait beau dire, il était cependant celui qui avait fourni le moins d'efforts, excepté Hermine, durant ces derniers jours. Néanmoins il était inutile de le rabrouer pour cela et encore moins de le décourager.

«Vous y arriverez Ron, n'ayez crainte. Vous deviendrez un grand sorcier déclara Aragorn, magnanime.

\- Comment vous pouvez savoir ça ? » répliqua le rouquin, à présent irrité. Une question à laquelle le rôdeur ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas la réponse, seulement la certitude. De plus, il avait dit cela dans l'espoir de calmer le garçon.

«ça ne servira à rien» soupira Hermione, s'asseyant à même le sol en tailleur. Elle paraissait comme subitement découragée, assise là. Si lasse, que l'inquiétude qu'elle ne se décide à partir se raviva en Aragorn, sachant qu'il ne pourrait la retenir. Et sans doute la perdre même, comme il avait perdu _l'autre..._

«Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, avançant d'un pas dans sa direction.

\- Ron à raison ! Nous n'y arriverons jamais...» Son regard se perdit au loin et elle prit son inspiration. Comme subitement hésitante. «Je veux juste rentrer chez moi...» ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il y a avait tant de désespoir dans ces mots, que le Dunedain la considéra avec compassion, se sentant désolé face à la détresse qui semblait l'habiter. Il comprenait parfaitement son désir de rentrer chez elle. Après tout, qui le comprendrait pas ? Lui-même était un exilé, loin de la terre de ses ancêtres, errant sans but et sans foyer.

Cependant, il se savait aussi responsable, les forçant malgré eux à se joindre à un conflit qui les dépassait, sous prétexte de pouvoir leur offrir à Minas Tirith, un possible moyen de rentrer chez eux. Car selon l'une des nombreuses légendes qui circulaient au sein de l'ancienne citée des roi d'antan, la forteresse renfermerait un passage qui mènerait vers d'autres mondes. Lui-même n'y croyait guère, mais qu'importe si cela lui permettait de garder à ses cotés les jeunes gens ? La fin justifiait les moyens et de toute manière, il n'avait guère le choix s'il devait mettre une bonne fois pour toute fin à cette guerre.

S'avançant malgré tout vers la jeune femme, le rôdeur s'agenouilla face à elle et doucement, lui prit les mains. Un geste qui la troubla quelque peu, n'étant guère habituée à une telle proximité avec quiconque, si ce n'est avec ses amis. De plus, sous le regard pénétrant, elle sentit sans raison les battements de son cœur accélérer imperceptiblement.

«Vous rentrerez chez-vous, je vous en fais le serment » lui murmura-t-il en l'observant attentivement. Mais vous devez être patiente. Nous avons un long voyage devant nous, où nous devrons être vigilants afin que les magiciens ne puissent vous capturer… »

\- Mais je ne veux pas me battre ! s'exclama Hermione avec détresse, libérant ses mains de celles d'Aragorn. Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre nous soit blessé...ou meurt » termina-t-elle dans un murmure.

À ces mots, le regard d'Aragorn s'emplit d'amertume. Combien de fois avait-il entendu ces mots au court de sa vie ? Combien d'hommes, le plus souvent beaucoup trop jeunes pour prendre les armes ? Inexpérimentés et apeurés, impuissant face à la violence et la cruauté de la guerre. Face à son injustice. Une supplique à laquelle il ne pouvait apporter de réponses rassurantes. Seulement apporter l'espoir. L'espoir de jours meilleurs, de la fin de cet ère et que leur combat n'était pas vain. L'espoir, qui donnait la force d'aller de l'avant. Et qui le faisait tenir, lui.

Sur ces pensées, il se redressa alors vivement, dégainant son épée.

«Poursuivez, persévérez ! » l'exhorta-t-il, encourageant. Il s'éloigna et se redressant à son tour, elle le suivit des yeux. «Ne perdez pas espoir ! Et venez avec moi ! »

* * *

Une main sur le palantir et les yeux clos, Saroumane se laissait porter par la magie du globe de cristal. Au sein de ce dernier, malgré son aspect sombre et opaque, un kaléidoscope de couleurs et de lumières y défilaient, réponses à son regard qui parcourait la Terre du Milieu à la recherche des intrus qui constituaient une menace pour lui et ses paires. Cependant en dépit de son pouvoir, Saroumane se heurtait à une étrange résistance celle de ne pouvoir atteindre les cibles de sa recherche. Car les sorciers semblaient comme dissimulées, semblables à la braise enfouie sous la cendre. Il en était de même de l'endroit où ces derniers se trouvaient. Tous cachés par un voile obscure et impénétrable qui ne cessait d'entraver sa vision et lui donnait l'impression de marcher en pleine nuit, à la poursuite des étoiles pourtant inaccessibles. Oh bien sûr, il savait _qui_ était à l'origine de cette résistance, et s'y confronter une nouvelle fois ne fit qu'accroître plus encore la rage du magicien.

«Qu'avez vous-vu ? » demanda aussitôt Gandalf, lorsqu'il s'arracha finalement du palentir.

Sarouman s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit sur son fauteuil. Replié sur lui-même, sa longue chevelure blanche quelque peu échevelée, il paraissait étrangement épuisé, comme s'il semblait ressentir soudainement le poids de ses longues années.

«Ils sont entrain de gagner en force, répondit-il d'une voix sombre. Cependant, je ne peux voir où ils se situent. Le Dunedain les dissimule par sa seule présence….Il semble les avoir trouvé avant nous… »

\- Aragorn ?! » s'exclama Gandalf, ébranlé par les révélations du magicien blanc.

Lequel lui rendit un regard lourd de sens. _Oui._ Aragorn, le dernier des Dunedains. Meneur des peuples libres et insoumis qui refusaient de se plier face à eux. Une menace, dont ils avaient mit la tête à prix, et ce depuis des années. Et savoir que les intrus étaient à ses cotés était mauvais signe. Car si la majorité des peuples libres hésitaient à entrer de nouveau en guerre en raison des souvenirs sanglant de l'ancienne, la venue des trois sorciers risquait de tout chambouler. Et de plonger à nouveau la Terre du Milieu dans un bain de sang.

«Ils ne sont pas encore une menace, tempera cependant Saroumane. Mais nous devons absolument les trouver avant qu'ils n'en deviennent véritablement une…

\- Mais comment faire ? Demanda Gandalf sombrement. S'ils nous sont cachés, comment les trouver ? »

Pour y avoir lui-même longuement réfléchit, Sarouman détourna le regard. Et dans ses yeux d'onyx, se révéla un éclat des plus glaciales.

«Nous devons convoquer le troisième magicien...»

* * *

Merci à Melusine pour ses reviews, ainsi qu'aux nombreux ajouts en favoris et followins !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews afin de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de cette histoire en générale ! Cela fait en toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis, des commentaires, un petit bonjour de temps en temps :) Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez au cinéma ou devant la TV, n'est ce pas ? :3

Sur ce, à très bientôt ! Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d'année et rendez-vous en Janvier 2018 !


	6. Chapter 05

**Avertissements !**

 **Dans ce chapitre-ci, l'auteur de la fanfiction insiste sur le caractère UA de cette fanfiction. En effet, non seulement il s'agît bien d'un cross-over HP/LOTR mais elle modifie également la fonction ou « étiquette » (bon/méchant) de certains personnages ou objets.**

 **Pour rappel, cette fanfiction est l'adaptation d'un fanmade sur Youtube (constitué de 23 épisodes) pour lequel elle a eu beaucoup de succès et qu'elle s'est vu demandé d'écrire par ses fans. L'auteur s'est vu donc contrainte de respecter son montage, et ce parfois en dépit de son illogisme vis à vis des livres originaux de JkRowling et de**

 **Bref, si vous décidez de continuer à lire cette fanfiction, oubliez tout simplement ce que vous savez sur ces deux univers et laissez-vous porter par l'improvisation de ce joyeux bordel.**

 **Pour ma part, bien que je traduise cette fanfiction, j'ai reçu l'accord de l'auteur afin d'y apporter des (petits)changements si besoin, afin de rendre cette histoire crédible si jamais elle paraît trop « tirée par les cheveux ». Donc si certains ont eu le courage de lire l'originale, ne soyez donc pas étonnés des petites modifications que je risque d'apporter.**

 **Voili voila, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !** **(Et au passage, une bonne année 2018, ainsi qu'un grand merci à Melior et EdlaThren pour leurs reviews ! En espérant que ce chapitre réponde à quelques une de vos questions…)**

* * *

 _Tu peux oublier une expérience traumatisante, mais pas la sensation qui l'accompagne. Car elle reviendra toujours pour te rappeler ce que tu as oublié – Buchjj_

* * *

Agité et impatient, Gandalf faisait les cents pas. Au rythme de ses déambulations, son bâton claquait sur le sol d'obsidienne dans un rythme incessant, résonnant à travers la vaste salle d'étude de Saroumane. Voilà des heures qu'ils avaient convoqué le troisième magicien et l'attente commençait à lui être insupportable. Assit quant à lui à l'un de ses bureaux, le magicien blanc le suivait des yeux. À de nombreuses reprises, il avait essayé de tempérer l'agitation de son allié, mais il n'avait guère eu de succès. Le regard sombre, le magicien sentait désormais qu'il n'était pas loin de perdre lui même patience.

«Vos allées et venues commencent à m'épuiser Gandalf, déclara-t-il dans murmure sourd et menaçant. Asseyez-vous donc... »

Le magicien gris l'ignora une nouvelle fois, achevant cette fois de l'irriter définitivement. D'un geste vif, Saroumane pointa alors son bâton en direction d'un fauteuil qui, comme tiré par une force invisible, glissa lourdement sur le sol dans un grincement strident et heurta violemment Gandalf par l'arrière. Déséquilibré, le magicien gris s'y effondra malgré-lui.

«Qu'est ce que… !» Il essaya de se redresser mais une force invisible le repoussa tout au fond de l'assise.

«J'ai dit _asseyez-vous_.» le menaça à nouveau Saroumane dans un murmure, les yeux luisant un éclat dangereux. Ne supportant guère à ce que l'on lui désobéisse.

Or Gandalf n'était point un subalterne, et encore moins un être à se laisser dominer ainsi. Brisant le sortilège qui le retenait prisonnier du fauteuil, il brandit à son tour son bâton, et le pointa en direction du magicien blanc qui se trouva à son tour brusquement écrasé contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Sous la violence du sort, ce dernier recula et heurta lourdement le bureau en retrait. Les piles de parchemins roulés et manuscrits empilés dessus vacillèrent un bref instant, de même que les nombreuses fioles en verres.

«Ne me provoquez pas, Saroumane ! vociférera Gandalf, le regard dur et brillant d'un éclat aussi brûlant que le feu le plus mortel.

\- Et vous, _mon ami,_ ne me défiez-pas… ! » clama en retour Saroumane avec force, se redressant avec une prestance toute glaciale.

Les deux magiciens s'observèrent alors, tel deux chiens de faïence. Autour d'eux, la magie alourdit l'air et le faible éclat des chandelles sembla subitement se ternir, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité oppressante. Ils étaient peut être alliés et œuvraient pour les même objectifs, cela n'empêchait cependant pas une certaine rivalité. Une rivalité qui débouchait parfois sur ce genre de scène, à la tension insoutenable. Orageuse et menaçant d'éclater en véritable affrontement au moindre geste.

 _«Mes amis..._ Toujours aussi hospitaliers à ce que je constate.» résonna soudainement une voix.

Une voix chaleureuse, qui eut le don de désamorcer toute velléité d'affrontement. Se retournant, Gandalf et Saroumane aperçurent alors le troisième magicien. Ce dernier se tenait dans l'entrée de la pièce, sa haute silhouette se découpant en contre-jour sur le long couloir. Lorsqu'il s'avança, l'éclat des chandelles se raviva doucement, révélant un vieillard grand et mince. Ses cheveux argentés ainsi que sa barbe lui descendait jusqu'à la taille et ses yeux, d'un bleu pétillant, se cachaient derrière une paire de lunettes en demi-lune.

«Dumbeldore ! » l'accueillit Saroumane, perdant définitivement toute arrogance. Il s'avança en direction du mage et s'inclina avec déférence, suivit de près par Gandalf. «Merci d'être venu.»

De toute la Terre du Milieu, Albus Dumbeldore était le mage à la fois le plus puissant et le plus craint d'entre eux. Saroumane et Gandalf le respectaient grandement, car ils savaient que sous son apparence espiègle et bon enfant, se cachait un être d'une toute autre nature, avide de connaissance et de pouvoir. Sa magie était terriblement puissante. Différente, car à l'instar des trois intrus, le mage ne venait pas de ce monde.

Il avait découvert la Terre du Milieu voilà bien des années via un passage, au court de ses recherches lorsque plus jeune, il était dans sa quête de pouvoir. Un passage parmi tant d'autres, qu'il avait finit par détruire les uns après les autres afin de s'assurer que personne ne puisse le suive ou découvrir à son tour ce nouveau monde.

Car son ambition était sans limite, et s'il n'avait pu l'assouvir dans son monde d'origine, préférant rester sous l'apparence du puissant sorcier, bon et généreux, modèle de droiture qu'il était aux yeux de sa communauté, il avait pu finalement la réaliser dans celui-ci, en parallèle de sa vie dite « normale» et loin de la menace des moldus. Il envisageait ce monde comme un champ de possibilité inexploré, un terrain de jeu qu'il avait modelé à son image. Car c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout. Lui qui était venus trouver les deux magiciens et les convertir à sa cause, à s'en faire ses plus fidèles partisans et à leur enseigner ses plus sombres secrets. Des choses auxquelles ils n'auraient jamais pensé, imaginer ou même accomplir.

Et ensembles, ils avaient mit la Terre du Milieu à feu et à sang, renversant la balance à leur avantage. Grâce à lui, la Terre du Milieu leur appartenait toute entière. Magiciens et sorciers étaient craints et respectés, n'étant plus obligés de vivre dissimulés dans l'ombre. Et c'était ce pourquoi, en cet instant, ils avaient tant besoin de lui. Car tout ce qu'ils avaient construit risquait d'être anéantis.

«Et pourquoi ne pas les chercher vous-même ? demanda Dumbeldore, lorsque Saroumane lui révéla l'apparition des trois sorciers.

\- C'est tout le problème, exposa sombrement le magicien blanc. Non seulement le Dunedain les dissimule par sa seule présence, mais de plus, je ressens une forte résistance sous-jacente. J'ai comme l'impression que l'un des trois sorciers n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être, et qu'il dissimule sa véritable essence...»

\- Et seul un puissant sorcier est capable de cacher sa véritable nature » déclara Dumbeldore songeusement, s'avançant en direction d'un autel de pierre situé tout au fond de l'étude.

Là, creusée à même la pierre, une cuvette dont les bords étaient gravés de runes et de symboles étranges y était remplit d'un étrange liquide argenté. À son approche, le liquide se mouva doucement et des filaments lumineux s'élevèrent, semblables à une brume légère.

«Je sais, acquiesça Saroumane. C'est pourquoi, je veux savoir _qui_ est entré dans ce monde. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de voir la trace qu'à laissé ce sorcier dans le temps, mais vous oui. Vous en êtes capable. »

Dumbeldore se saisit de sa baguette et la plongea dans la cuve, remuant le liquide. Pour n'importe qui, ce dernier, n'y verrait aucun changement, mais pour le sorcier, de brèves images apparurent. Des images issues d'autre temps et d'autre lieux.

« Je peux ressentir l'essence de tout être vivant sur cette terre, ainsi que les émotions qui le traversent, mais vous, vous voyez au-delà de tout, continua Saroumane. Votre regard perce les nuages, les ombres, la terre et même la chaire. Au delà du temps et de l'espace, vous...»

Le sorcier leva une main, l'interrompant soudainement

«Je sais ce que mes pouvoirs sont, il est inutile de me le rappeler » déclara-t-il d'une voix sans timbre, lui lançant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune un regard entendu. «Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'ai besoin de silence afin de me concentrer...»

Joignant le geste à la parole, il agita de nouveau sa baguette et cette fois, se pencha au dessus de la bassine de pierre, le bout de son nez aquilin frôlant presque les volutes lumineuses qui s'échappaient doucement de la cuve. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, sans prononcer le moindre mot, ni faire le moindre geste. Le vieil homme semblait comme plongé dans une profonde transe, à contempler un kaléidoscope d'images, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, son visage se plissa de contrariété.

«Que voyez vous ? » demanda aussitôt Saroumane avec impatience.

Gandalf s'avança nerveusement aux cotés de Dumbeldore afin de voir le contenu de la cuve, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que les éclats lumineux qui tourbillonnaient sous le souffle du magicien. Cependant après une brève seconde, ce dernier se redressa légèrement et soupira : «Je vois une jeune femme...une sorcière... » Et dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu.

À ces mots, Gandalf cilla et se tourna anxieusement vers Saroumane. Si le visage de ce dernier resta impassible, la manière dont il alla se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil montra combien cette nouvelle l'affecta. Car il n'y avait qu'une seule sorcière capable d'entrer dans ce monde. Une seule, et dont les pouvoirs égalaient peut être les siens.

«Morwen » souffla-t-il.

Dumbeldore hocha la tête. Il s'agissait bien d'elle. Et il ne connaissait que trop bien son visage, l'ayant vu grandir durant plusieurs années sous une autre identité, à l'abri, loin de ce monde et de la menace que les deux magiciens ainsi que lui-même représentaient. _Quel gâchi_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

« Elle n'était pas supposée revenir » commenta Saroumane d'une voix sombre, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle n'était à l'époque qu'une enfant, ses pouvoirs ne s'étant pas encore révélés. Les souvenirs le traversèrent, souvenirs d'une nuit en flammes et d'un père désespéré qui avait condamnée sa fille à l'errance dans un autre monde, lui fermant toute possibilité de retour. Lui-même, et avec l'aide de Gandalf s'était assuré que plus jamais ce passage ne se rouvrirait. Le détruisant toute bonnement..

«Mais elle l'a fait, grinça Gandalf. Vous l'avez surestimée. Et si nous ne réagissons pas immédiatement, nous seront perdus…»

Dumbeldore qui était toujours penché au dessus de la cuve se redressa. «Nous avons encore le temps, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Aussi talentueuse soit-elle, elle ne connaît pas encore toute l'étendue de sa magie. Elle est jeune et a encore beaucoup à apprendre…

\- Pas si Aragorn l'aide à reprendre son héritage, rétorqua durement Saroumane. Cela fait des années qu'il ne cesse de parcourir la Terre du Milieu, à tenter de soulever à nouveau les peuples libres contre nous. Jusqu'à présent ils ne le suivaient guère, tant notre ombre et notre puissance les effrayaient. Mais avec le retour de Morwen, les choses peuvent changer…

\- Alors que suggérez-vous ? Demanda Gandalf

\- Envoyer un bataillon d'Orcs pour la tuer, elle et tout ceux qui sont à ses cotés...

\- Et si cela ne fonctionne pas ? Insista le magicien gris.

\- Alors nous n'aurons qu'à unir nos pouvoirs », répondit Dumbeldore.

À ces mots, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, et lentement Gandalf se tourna alors vers lui, de même que Saroumane, dont les yeux sombre reflétèrent une vive appréhension.

«Mais c'est illégale... » murmura-t-il lentement.

Et extrêmement dangereux. Par le passé, nul n'avait tenté une telle chose, car ne s'agissait pas d'un simple rituel. La magie pratiquée, était une magie ancienne et obscure, qui les obligerait à passer au travers de la mort et à en revenir. La moindre erreur pouvait s'avérer fatale et le résultat de l'expérience d'une horreur inimaginable.

Devinant la crainte de deux magiciens, Dumbeldore soupira :

«Je sais que cela est interdit. Mais nous sommes désormais la loi, et nous pouvons changer cela. De plus, réfléchissez ; si réussissons, alors nous serons plus forts que ce nous n'avons jamais été. Plus personne ne pourra nous résister, pas même nous tuer... »

Tout en accompagnant ces paroles, le sorcier porta le bout de sa baguette à sa tempe. Lorsque il l'écarta, un filament vaporeux en émergea, qu'il fit ensuite tomber d'un coup de baguette dans la cuve. «Et ce, grâce à mes pouvoirs et à mon intelligence... Et votre aide, bien entendu » rajouta-t-il avec ironie.

* * *

 _«Va-t'en Hermione ! Va-t-en ! »_

 _Son père se tenait par delà les flammes, l'intimant de partir. Ors elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Car devant l'horreur de la situation, devant les corps de sa mère et des gens qu'elle avait aimé qui jonchaient le sol, elle était incapable de bouger. Ses pieds lui semblaient comme ancrés dans le sol. Incapable de fuir, où même de se faire entendre, sa voix étant couvertes par le bruit des flammes et rebondissant dans un échos incompréhensible. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser son père._

 _« Morwen ! Cria-t-il. Par les Valars, va-t'en ! Va-t'en MAINTENANT !»_

 _\- NON ! »_ Hermione se redressa vivement. Blême et la respiration chaotique, la jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle, le bruit des flammes ainsi que les cris de son père semblant encore résonner à ses oreilles. Puis disparurent alors qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu son calme et constatait au passage, que les garçons dormaient à poings fermés. Soulagée de ne pas les avoir réveillés, mais cependant toujours en proie au malaise, la sorcière se leva. Elle avait besoin d'air, de sortir et peut être d'aller marcher un peu. À la hâte, elle enfila alors son jeans et ses chaussures, puis se saisissant d'un pull, elle quitta la tente.

Sitôt dehors, elle s'immobilisa devant l'entrée et prit une profonde inspiration, l'air frais de la nuit l'aidant à chasser définitivement les derniers échos de son cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui semblait gagner en force et en intensité depuis quelque jours. Comme si ce qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier luttait pour resurgir et la mettre au pied du mur. Un combat intérieur qui lui était de plus en plus difficile de mener chaque nuit. Et le nombre d'heures sans sommeil s'accumulant, elle commençait à être de plus en plus épuisée.

Las, elle fit alors quelques pas, s'éloignant au hasard de la tente. Cherchant à travers la douceur de la nuit, l'oubli et la sérénité. Et qui sait, l'envie de peut être retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-

L'expiration bruyante de Bill le poney sortit Aragorn de ses pensées. Attentif, le rôdeur observa les alentours, à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect, mais rien dans la forêt ne semblait indiquer l'imminence d'un danger ou bien la venue d'un intrus. La forêt était toujours aussi paisible et à cette constatation, Aragorn se redressa, venant à la rencontre du vieux poney attaché à l'écart du campement, qui s'ébroua avec impatience.

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda le rôdeur dans un murmure, lui flattant l'encolure. «Il n'y a personne »

Comme chaque nuit, il avait fait à de multiples reprise le tour du campement, de même que Legolas et Gimli afin de s'en assurer, tandis que les Hobbits dormaient prés du feu. Quant aux sorciers qui étaient dans leur tente, eux aussi tenaient à prendre des précautions, lançant aux alentours du campement des sorts de dissimulations afin de masquer leur groupe. Des sorts qui semblaient fonctionner à merveille, était-il forcé de constater, et ce avec un étonnement non dissimulé, identique à celui qui l'avait saisit, lui ainsi que ses compagnons lorsque pour la première fois, Hermione avait sorti de son étrange petit sac la tente. Un prodige auquel nul ne s'attendait et les Hobbits, curieux de nature, avaient passé plus d'une heure à poser maintes questions aux sorciers, au sujet de ce sortilège d' _extension,_ selon les termes même d'Hermione.

À la pensée de la jeune sorcière, Aragorn se rembrunit et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de Bill, tirant sa pipe afin de fumer. Il avait beau réfléchir au sujet de la jeune sorcière, il en parvenait toujours au même point : Il ne savait toujours pas comment gagner sa confiance.

Oh bien sûre il comprenait parfaitement sa méfiance, étant donné la lourde menace qui pesait sur elle et ses amis. Et ce qu'il espérait d'eux n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses. Plus important encore, il savait également _qui_ elle était, et c'était sans doute là sa plus grande difficulté.

Il avait eu des doutes dés leurs première rencontre, frappé par sa ressemblance avec la petite fille qu'il avait connu bien des années auparavant. Mais ces derniers jour à la côtoyer, à l'observer attentivement avaient fini par le convaincre que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Cependant au lieu de s'en réjouir, il n'en était que plus frustré car la jeune femme semblait tout bonnement refuser sa véritable identité, la refoulant au plus profond d'elle même. La fuyant désespérément.

Pis encore, c'était comme si la petite Morwen qu'il avait connu et qu'il avait jurer de protéger -tache à laquelle il avait échoué- n'existait tout simplement plus et était morte avec ses parents, laissant place à cette _Hermione_ , issue d'un autre monde et qu'il ne connaissait tout simplement pas. Une inconnue qui faisait renaître en lui l'amertume et la tristesse de son échec, et minait ses espoirs de voir un jour la Terre du Milieu libérée de l'influence des magiciens.

Aragorn était donc plongé à ces pensées, lorsque derrière lui retentit le bruit sec d'une branche brisée. Au loin, Bill s'ébroua une nouvelle fois avec nervosité, et cette fois le rôdeur observa avec attention les alentours. Puis aperçu finalement avec surprise au travers de la nuit, la silhouette frêle d'Hermione qui se dessinait entre les arbres.

 _Stupide_ _branche !_ Pesta la jeune sorcière.

Alors qu'elle errait au hasard dans les bois, elle avait débouché sur un petit éclaircissement, à l'écart du campement. L'endroit était dégagé, parementé de gros blocs de granites, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu pas à y trouver Aragorn, assit en tailleur sur l'un d'eux. Tout à ses pensées et éclairé par la lumière argenté de la lune, le rôdeur n'avait pas semblé l'avoir pas remarqué. Ne souhaitant pas le déranger, elle avait alors fait simplement marche arrière. Et s'était malgré-elle trahie, son pied se posant sur une branche morte qui avait inévitablement signalé sa présence. Inquiète, elle lança un regard en direction du Aragorn, qui se retourna. Cependant lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le rôdeur se détourna d'elle aussitôt.

« Que faîtes-vous içi ?Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas entrain de dormir ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins, d'une voix sans timbre.

\- Je n'y arrive pas...» répondit-elle doucement.

Un murmure à peine inaudible, qu'il entendit malgré la distance. Il baissa la tête et entre eux, le silence flotta quelques secondes.

«Moi non plus » se résigna-t-il à dire dans un soupire, l'expression pensive.

Devant son aveux, Hermione se sentit presque tentée de venir le rejoindre et de s'asseoir à ses cotés. S'asseoir simplement, et ne rien dire, afin de simplement briser la solitude qui les accompagnait tous deux, chacun de leur coté. Mais elle resta immobile, incapable du moindre pas. Se contentant de l'observer silencieusement, cet homme dont elle se méfiait tant. Cet homme aux yeux gris qui, au court de la soirée, l'avait pendant un bref instant troublée.

Il releva la tête, observant à présent le ciel étoilé.

« Sachez, que j'ignore s'il est juste de vous demander de vous battre, déclara-t-il avec douceur. Je n'en ai probablement pas même le droit...»

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'il regrettait de les entraîner dans une guerre qui ne les regardait en rien _?_ Du moins pour Harry et Ron, car même si elle s'efforçait de nier la vérité, elle savait que ce conflit avait un lien évident, même directe, avec son passé. était-il donc conscient du dilemme devant laquelle il la mettait, elle qui avait tout perdu et qui se retrouvait sans échappatoire possible ? Toute à son questionnement, elle le vit se tourner vers elle, l'observant par dessus son épaule avec une étrange lassitude.

«Retournez-vous coucher. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. »

Prise de court, elle le dévisagea une brève seconde. Surprise qu'il n'explicite pas plus le fond de sa pensée. Cependant, le voyant reporter son attention sur la forêt, elle comprit que la discussion était définitivement close, et sentit malgré-elle un certain agacement l'envahir. Non content de se servir d'eux et de faire planer le mystère sur ses véritables pensées alors qu'ils avaient enfin une occasion de parler en tête à tête sérieusement, voila qu'il la congédiait à présent comme une enfant. Mais pour qui cet homme se prenait-il donc ? Agacée, la jeune sorcière se détourna alors, puis s'éloigna à grands pas en direction du campement. Et alors qu'elle entrait dans sa tente, se maudit d'avoir eut, ne serait-ce une seconde, la moindre sympathie pour ce maudit rôdeur !

* * *

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre...quatre ! Pas mal,_ pensa Hermione, qui observait Ron faire des ricochets. Il était doué. Pas comme elle, qui n'avait jamais réussi à en faire plus de deux. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais prit le temps d'apprendre, trop concentrée sur ses études à Poudlard, ou sans doute bien trop orgueilleuse pour se laisser aller à un passe-temps qu'elle avait sans doute jugé futile. Mais à présent, les choses avaient changés et c'est un tout autre regard qu'elle portait désormais.

Ils avaient atteint les rives du Gwathló, surnommé le FlotGris. Le fleuve était large, traversant une plaine aride et sans arbres, tandis que plus au nord, se trouvaient les ruines de Tharbad. L'endroit, propice à la baignade, avait convaincu la compagnie de s'arrêter pour quelques heures, tant le soleil et sa chaleur étouffante étaient difficiles à supporter pour les hobbits ainsi que les trois jeune sorciers.

Hermione était donc assise sur la berge, les pieds plongés dans l'eau. Observant silencieusement son ami, qui d'un geste adroit parvenait à faire ricochet les galets blancs de la berges sur la surface sombre et tranquille du fleuve. Bien que Ron lui parlait de nouveau, elle devinait malgré tout à travers la distance qu'il semblait tenir avec elle, qu'il lui en voulait toujours. Ce moment de répit était donc le bienvenu pour se faire pardonner et sur cette pensée, la jeune femme se redressa et s'avança vers le rouquin.

«Ron, est-ce qu'on peut parler ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sélectionner de nouveaux galets.

«Ron, s'il te plait... » insista-t-elle doucement, ne sachant par où commencer, tant l'air fermé que prenait peu à peu son ami la décourageait. _Sans doute lui dire la vérité,_ songea-t-elle lorsqu'il se redressa. _Toute la vérité_.

«Écoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Quelque chose que tu dois savoir…

\- Hermione, l'interrompit-il agacé. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler pour le moment.

\- Mais...

\- C'est bon, grogna-t-il, après un premier ricochet. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute si on ne peux pas renter. Ça te va? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que non, qu'il y avait bien plus, mais Ron la devança, se tournant vers elle et lui tendant une pierre. «Tiens et essaie d'en faire.. »

Désappointée, elle le regarda une brève seconde, avant de se laisser gagner par la frustration. Cet idiot faisait vraiment tout pour la chercher. Irritée, elle se saisit de la pierre et la jeta au loin. Celle-ci tomba dans un « plouf » sonore, provoquant l'hilarité de Ron.

« C'était quoi ça ? Se moqua-t-il. On aurait dit un singe avec des problèmes de coordinations.

\- Oh, la ferme ! Répliqua Hermione, piquée au vif. Je ne sais pas comment on fait !

\- Quoi, les faire rebondir ? » Il lui montra les pierres qu'il avait précédemment sélectionnées. «Pour ça, tu as besoin qu'elles soient rondes et les plus plates possibles. Regarde, je vais te montrer.. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se tourna vers la rivière et lança un galet, faisant trois rebonds. Le regardant faire, elle sentit sa colère retomber et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis alors qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers elle, l'enjoignant à essayer de nouveau, son sourire s'élargit, heureuse de sentir que toute animosité entre eux venait de disparaître comme par enchantement.

En retrait sur la rive en compagnie des hobbits, eux-même entrain de s'amuser à sauter et à s'éclabousser, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagé de constater que ses deux amis semblaient s'être enfin réconciliés pour de bon, riant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. De son coté, alors qu'il se rafraîchissait la nuque et le visage, Aragorn, leva les yeux dans leur direction. Et les voyant si proches, Ron se tenant derrière Hermione et la guidant dans ses gestes afin de lancer correctement sa pierre, son visage se ferma et en son cœur, le rôdeur sentit une étrange amertume le gagner.

«Aragorn, nous devrions repartir...»

Le Dunedain tourna la tête. À quelques mètres derrière lui, approchaient Legolas et Gimli, dont le pas lourd crisait bruyamment sur les graviers. Il était étonnant qu'il n'ait rien entendu. Sans doute était-il trop dans ses pensées, à réfléchir au sujet de la jeune sorcière. Des réflexions qui n'apportaient visiblement rien de bon, puisqu'il semblait perdre toute attention. Toutefois aux paroles de l'elfe, il se reprit. Il était effectivement temps de presser le pas pour atteindre au plus vite le Gondor, mais les réticences d'Hermione, ainsi que ses paroles emplies de détresse, lui revinrent une nouvelle fois à l'esprit. Le convainquant du contraire. Elle n'était pas prête, pas plus que ses deux amis. Aucun ne l'étaient. Pas même les hobbits. L'ombre de la guerre ne les avaient pas encore atteints et les voir tous si insouciants, le fit pour la première fois douter. «Pas encore» déclara-t-il finalement.

«Pourtant le soleil décline.. fit Legolas, ne comprenant pas.

\- Nous allons prendre du retard, ajouta Gimli. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si le fleuve manquait de pierres! Nous allons le continuer de le longer jusqu'à Tharbad ! »

Aragorn secoua la tête, un léger sourire étirant son visage. Il se redressa.

«Mes amis, si nous voulons qu'ils nous suivent jusqu'au bout, nous nous devons de gagner leur confiances, expliqua-t-il. N'est ce pas ? »

Gimili acquiesça avec compréhension.

«Alors offrons-leur du temps. Laissons-les s'amuser tant qu'ils le peuvent encore. Nous ne pouvons leur interdire cela. La guerre a attendu des années. Elle peut bien encore attendre quelques jours de plus... »

À ces mots, Legolas eut un hochement de tête imperceptible.

«Que suggérez-vous ?

\- D'aller plus en avant, voir si le gué de Tharbad n'est pas surveillé, répondit le rôdeur Et qui sait, rapporter sans doute quelque gibier à manger….» Sur ce, il se détourna. Puis alors qu'il s'éloignait peu à peu, il ajouta par dessus son épaule: « à mon retour, nous partirons. »

* * *

 _ **Alors, alors ! Des réactions ? Je vous avais prévenu…**_

 _ **Bisous !**_


	7. Chapter 06

_Salut à tous !_

 _J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue! Ce chapitre m'a particulièrement donné du fil à retordre. Car bien qu'il s'agisse d'une traduction et que je tienne à la respecter autant que possible, j'y ajoute malgré-tout ma petite touche perso, en enrichissant le texte afin de rendre hommage à l'univers de Tolkien, et ce par le biais des descriptions géographiques, afin que cette traduction soit à la fois plus le plus immersif possible, et surtout crédible._

 _Un travail de longue haleine, qui j'espère vous plaira !_

* * *

 **Quand vous aimez une personne, toute peur disparaît. Et quand vous avez peur, tout amour disparaît- Osho**

* * *

Un brouillard épais flottait dans la pièce. Au grès des courants d'air, des cendre rougeoyantes voletait et pour quiconque serait entré, aurait été assaillit par l'odeur de chaire brûlée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? toussa Gandalf, agitant sa main afin de disperser la fumée.

\- Je pense que Dumbeldore s'est surestimé », répondit Saroumane. Le magicien blanc se trouvait au centre de la pièce et observait calmement les alentours. «Je ne le vois pas, où est-il ?

\- Içi » répondit Gandalf, apercevant le corps du premier sorcier qui gisait au sol, inconscient. Ils se précipitèrent sur lui et le retournèrent. Le vieil homme était vivant et semblait intact. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçurent sa main droite, laquelle avait noircie, comme desséchée, ayant perdue toute vie. « Sa main ! » s'exclama Gandalf avec horreur. Pour sa part, Saroumane esquissa un simple rictus.

« Dumbeldore est puissant mais il semblerait bien qu'il vienne de dépasser quelque peu ses limites..»

Interloqué par une telle réflexion, Gandalf leva les yeux vers lui. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite. De tout temps et malgré le respect qu'il portait au sorcier, Saroumane avait toujours été quelque peu envieux des connaissances et du pouvoir que semblait détenir Dumbeldore. Et le voir pour la première fois échouer semblait particulièrement le divertir.

« Alors, que faisons-nous ?» demanda le magicien gris, fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux.

La tentative d'unir leurs pouvoir venait d'échouer. La baguette de Dumbeldore avait été devenue instable, incapable de supporter et de contenir le flots immense de magie qu'eux trois représentaient. Elle avait littéralement explosée dans la main de son propriétaire, et sans doute valait-il mieux d'utiliser leurs propres bâtons, plus aptes à canaliser leurs forces afin de lancer le sortilège d'unification d'âmes.

«Puisque Dumbeldore est pour l'instant inconscient, nous attendons. Pour ce qui est de Morwen, je vais m'en occuper personnellement !»

* * *

Après avoir passé le gué de Tharbad, la compagnie pénétra dans l'Eregion, une région de plaines grisâtres passementées de vieux houx, qu'ils traversèrent durant plusieurs jours jusqu'à atteindre finalement les versant ouest des Monts Brumeux. Là, alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur le sentier de la Porte du Rubicorne qui permettait de passer col de Caradhras, sommet le plus élevé des Monts Brumeux, ils eurent la surprise d'être attendu par un marcheur solitaire.

«Boromir ! » s'exclama Aragorn, reconnaissant l'individu. Le rôdeur s'avança à sa rencontre afin de de l'accueillir : «Mon ami, comment nous avez-vous trouvés ?

\- Eomer » répondit le Gondorien. C'était un homme de haute taille, et bien que ses vêtements paraissaient être de qualité, ils étaient cependant défraîchis par un long voyage. «Il y a quatre jours de cela, alors que j'étais en visite à Edoras, il m'a mit au fait des dernières nouvelles ainsi que de la route que vous comptiez prendre. Aussi ais-je voulu vous rejoindre. Il est heureux que nos routes se soient croisés ou sinon je vous aurais manqué…»

Son noble visage était encadré par des cheveux châtains coupés à hauteur d'épaules tandis que son regard gris, était à la fois fier et sévère. Il observa un court instant les hobbits, ainsi que les trois sorciers, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur Hermione.

« Ainsi il s'agirait d'eux ? Ils me paraissent bien jeunes...»

Aragorn tourna la tête et suivit son regard, croisant au passage celui de la jeune sorcière.

«Je sais» répondit-il. Et disant cela, il eut du mal à contenir la légère amertume qui l'étreignait depuis plusieurs jours. «Mais ils ont le mal du pays et aspirent simplement à rentrer chez eux... »

À ces mots, l'expression de Boromir se fit songeuse, comprenant aisément le problème.

«Je vois, murmura-t-il. Et bien, si nous en avons les moyens, nous essayerons de les aider...»

Accompagnée à présent de Boromir, la compagnie commença donc son ascension dans les montagnes et au troisième jour suivant leur rencontre, le Caradhras se dressa devant eux dans toute sa splendeur. Éreintés, mais soulagés de voir leur but à portée de main, ils décidèrent finalement de s'arrêter en fin d'après-midi pour se reposer.

Assis sur des rochets, les trois sorciers observaient Merry et Pippin, qui s'entraînaient à l'épée sous la houlette de Boromir. Le Gondorien était entrain de leur enseigner quelques rudiments de la parade, et les hobbits faisaient de leurs mieux afin de bloquer ses attaques.

«Bougez vos pieds» commenta Aragorn, lorsque Pippin enchaîna plusieurs estoques. Le rôdeur était assi à distance des sorciers, fumant distraitement sa pipe.

« À ton tour » annonça finalement Pippin à l'intention de Merry, qui leva aussitôt son épée en direction de Boromir et enchaîna quelques coups avec aisance.

«Pas mal ! » Complimenta Pippin, voyant que son cousin semblait plus l'aise qu'au début de la session.

«Pas mal ? Il n'y a pas meilleur que moi ! » Se vanta Merry.

Autres spectateurs, Frodon et Sam, assis à distance du petit groupes et qui étaient entrain de manger. Voir leurs amis se battre ainsi contre un homme qui avait clairement plus d'expérience en matière de combat et qui faisait le double de leur taille, les amusaient beaucoup. Surtout lorsque par mégarde, Boromir blessa malencontreusement la main de Pippin.

«Oh, désolé ! » s'exclama le Gondorien.

Une excuse inutile, car en réponse, Pippin lui envoya aussitôt son pied dans le tibia, suivi de Merry qui le frappa à son tour avec le plat de son épée. L'instant d'après, l'homme se retrouva plaqué au sol, sous les cris des deux hobbits surexcités, et se retrouva incapable de les repousser tant il se mit à rire lui aussi. Un rire auquel se joignirent de bon cœur Hermione, Harry et Ron. Aragorn pour sa part esquissa un sourire amusé. Le premier sourire sincère qu'elle voyait, nota Hermione. Cependant, le rôdeur retrouva bien vite son sérieux, puis se redressa afin de venir à la rescousse de Boromir.

«Allez, ça suffit...»

Il attrapa les hobbits afin de les éloigner, mais les hobbits, encore d'humeur à en découdre, le saisir soudainement chacun à une cheville et le renversèrent brusquement en arrière, provoquant la stupeur de tous, ainsi qu'une nouvelle vague de rire à travers le groupe. Une légèreté que ne partageait cependant pas Legolas, à l'affût, et dont le regard perçant se porta en direction du Sud, où dans le ciel flottait un étrange nuage. Ce dernier semblait avancer dans leur direction, à une vitesse qui n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Sentant un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir, le visage jusqu'alors impassible de l'elfe se mua en une expression subitement inquiète, qui attira l'attention de Sam.

«Qu'est ce que c'est ça ? Demanda le hobbit.

\- C'est rien, ce n'est qu'un petit nuage ! Tempera Gimly.

\- Il avance vite, et contre le vent », nota Boromir qui était parvenu à se redresser, faisant comprendre aux hobbits que la plaisanterie étaient terminée.

Tout le monde observa alors l'étrange nuage, jusqu'à ce tous puissent voir qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une centaine d'oiseaux.

«Des Crebain du Pays de Dun ! s'exclama Legolas.

\- Cachez-vous ! » ordonna aussitôt Aragorn dans un cri, se redressant et courant ramasser son manteau ainsi que ses armes. Une injonction à laquelle tout le monde obéit vivement et dans la mêlée, Aragorn lança un regard soucieux à Hermione.

«Vite, dépêche-toi! » La jeune sorcière tira par le bras Harry, et chercha du regard Ron qui s'était déjà dissimulé sous un buisson. La sorcière ne tarda pas à faire de même, poussant Harry devant elle afin de se réfugier sous un rocher. Elle vit Aragorn aider les hobbits à dissimuler les dernière traces de leur campement et puis se jeter lui aussi sous un rocher.

À temps puisque l'instant d'après, la nuée d'oiseaux jaillit de toute part, volant tout autour des rochers et des buissons où le groupe s'était caché. L'inspection dura quelques secondes, puis ils repartir tout aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient venus.

Quelques secondes passèrent et le danger écarté, la compagnie émergea finalement peu à peu. Cependant l'ombre de la menace planait désormais sur tout les visages, car le passage vers le Col de Caradhras semblait surveillé.

«Nous devons emprunter un autre chemin, conclu Aragorn.

\- Mais par où ? s'interrogea Boromir. Passer le sud, nous rapprocherait beaucoup trop d'Isengard...

\- Il y en un autre chemin » annonça sombrement Gimli. Et malgré l'air sinistre de son visage, un feu étrange couvait dans ses yeux. Un route qui mène aux Mines de la Moria... »

À ces mots, Aragorn et Legolas échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Quant aux hobbits et à Boromir, la seule mention de ce nom suffit à éveiller en eux, crainte et effroi. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, les trois sorciers échangèrent entre eux une œillade inquiète. Conscient d'avoir jeter une ombre sur le groupe, Gimli soupira alors.

«Nous ne pouvons franchir les montagne, ni même les contourner, expliqua-t-il. Nous n'avons donc pas le choix ; il nous faudra les passer par en dessous... »

* * *

Du haut de la tour d'Orthanc, Saroumane observait les jardins luxuriant d'Isengard. Ces derniers n'étaient en réalité que tromperie, car sous couverts des arbres, d'immense plaies sillonnaient le domaine. De profondes failles qui s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de la terre, pour déboucher sur de gigantesque cavernes qui abritaient les machineries de la guerres, ainsi qu'une armée d'Orques immondes. Une création qui rendait le magicien particulièrement fier, ses pensées faites de métal et de rouage, se délectant du bruits des nombreuses forges ainsi que des cris voraces des créatures qui avaient su terrifier la Terre du Milieu toute entière.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux en direction des Montbrumeux, il aperçut avec satisfaction la nuée de Crebain revenir. Dans un seul mouvement, les oiseaux fondirent dans sa direction et volèrent tout autour de lui, essaim de piaillements aigus et sinistres, délivrant le fruit de leurs observations.

 _Ainsi ils pensent pouvoir nous échapper,_ songea le magicien blanc, ses yeux noirs suivant la centaines d'oiseaux qui se dispersèrent aussitôt et s'envolèrent au loin. Un sourire sinistre s'étira sur son visage. _C'est ce que nous verrons…_ Et sur ces pensées, Saroumane se détourna afin de revenir à ses appartements, où l'attendaient les deux autres magiciens.

«Les Crebains m'ont rapporté que les sorciers et Aragorn tentaient de franchir le col du Caradhras. » annonça-t-il en franchissant les portes de son bureau avec force. «Cependant, sous la menace de notre ombre, ils changeront bien assez tôt de route. Je veux savoir où est-ce qu'ils comptent se rendre ! »

Disant cela, il se rapprocha de ses homologues. Dumbeldore était assit sur un fauteuil, le visage blême et le regard absent.

«Je ne pense pas qu'il soit suffisamment rétabli pour tenter quoique ce soit» rétorqua sombrement Gandalf.

« Cela m'est égale, nous devons les trouver maintenant ! Ou bien il sera trop tard ! »

Le magicien gris soupira. Il était inutile de lui rappeler combien le temps était compté ; qu'ils devaient tuer Morwen et ses compagnons avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de découvrir l'étendue de ses pouvoirs et ne soulève la Terre du Milieu dans une nouvelle guerre.

De son coté, Dumbeldore sans prononcer le moindre mot, se leva lentement et d'un pas quelque peu chancelant, se dirigea en direction de la vasque de pierre. Là, après plusieurs minutes à laisser son regard se perdre dans les volutes argentées, il leva finalement les yeux en direction de ses compagnons.

«Et bien ? s'impatienta Saroumane. Où iront-ils ?

\- J'ai vu l'obscurité. Une Ombre, loin sous les montagnes, où nul espoir ne peut perdurer…

\- Les Mines de la Moria » devina Gandalf, non sans une certaine crainte.

À ces mots, le regard obsidienne du magicien blanc étincela quant à lui d'un lueur froide, où se lisait une folie sans nom.

« Alors nous les accueillerons comme il se doit... »

* * *

«Sommes-nous bientôt arrivés ? » demanda avec impatience Pippin, qui marchait à l'arrière de la compagnie.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils marchaient dans la montagne, suivant l'ancienne route qui menait jusqu'aux murs de la Moria. Une avancée sinistre, où leurs pas résonnaient étrangement dans ces paysages minérales et escarpés, désert de toute vie. Et tandis que la nuit commençait à tomber et que l'obscurité fondit sur eux tel une ombre malfaisante, ils se sentirent plus égarés que jamais.

Cependant, le faible éclat des premières étoiles et la lune rendirent les ténèbres moins menaçantes, et malgré la fatigue qui alourdissait leurs pas, la compagnie continua d'avancer.

«Cela ne devrait plus être très loin » répondit Gimli, en tête du groupe et qui les guidait à travers l'obscurité. Néanmoins il s'immobilisa, et les regardant gravement, il ajouta : « Mais le plus dur sera de trouver l'entrée, car les _portes naines ne sont pas faites pour être vues quand elle sont fermées._ _Elles sont invisibles, et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver ni les ouvrir quand le secret en est oublié..*_

 _-_ Ça ne va vraiment pas nous aider, chuchota Ron à l'adresse d'Harry et d'Hermione.

\- Je ne suis jamais entré dans une cité naine, commenta pour sa part Legolas. L'idée de vivre sous terre, coupé du monde et des cieux, m'est quelque peu effrayant. Cela doit être bien sinistre...

\- Bien sur que non ! s'indigna Gimli. Nos mines ne sont pas des trous sombres et humides. Sachez maître Elfe, que nos mines sont des lieux de lumière et de splendeur, où étincellent l'or et l'argent. Où les murs et plafonds sont sertis de joyaux si brillants, qu'ils sont capable de rivaliser avec la voûte céleste que vous, les elfes, vénéraient tant. De plus, en ces lieux, il y fait toujours bon vivre et l'hospitalité des nains n'est plus à prouver ! C'est avec de la musique, des tonneaux de bière et de la bonne chaire qu'ils vous accueilleront !

\- Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre que les Mines de la Moria avaient été abandonnée, répliqua Boromir.

\- Sornettes que cela ! Balin fils de Fundïn y a mené, il y a dix ans de cela, une expédition afin de la recoloniser. Nous n'avons guère de nouvelles depuis plusieurs années, mais sans doute sont-ils encore en vie, et si c'est le cas, sachez que Balin nous y accueillerait royalement ! Et là vous verrez si vraiment le royaume de la Moria est aussi désert qu'on le prétends! »

Hermione qui écoutait la conversation, ne s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne s'imaginait pas les mines ainsi. Pas plus que Ron et Harry, qui échangèrent entre eux un rire discret face au discourt passionné de Gimli. Cependant, la jeune sorcière espérait qu'aussi accueillants soient les nains, qu'ils les laisseraient se reposer en paix. Épuisée comme elle l'était, elle s'imaginait mal festoyer pendant des heures et se languissait plutôt d'un bon lit où elle pourrait dormir à ne plus s'en réveiller. Cela faisait désormais tellement longtemps qu'ils marchaient!

La compagnie s'immobilisa soudainement. Devant eux, s'étendait un lac sombre et dormant. Ni la lune et les étoile ne se reflétaient à sa surface. Et au-delà de l'eau sinistre, s'élevaient de hautes falaises, escarpées et infranchissables.

«Voilà les Murs de Moria ! annonça Gimli. Et quelque part se trouvent les portes de Khazad-dûm...

\- Où ça ? » Demanda Merry, quelque peu confus.

À sa question, le nain garda quelque secondes le silence. Un silence embarrassé.

«Je l'ignore, avoua finalement le nain. Comme je l'ai dit plutôt, les portes sont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont fermées.

\- Alors comment ferons-nous, si nous ne pouvons voir les portes ? » Demanda Pippin.

Une question que tous semblèrent se poser. Cependant, tous décidèrent de chercher l'entrée, longeant avec attention les hautes parois à la recherche d'une anfractuosité ou d'une rainure quelconque. Chacun tâtant et sondant la falaise à sa manière jusqu'à ce que doucement, la lune se mit à éclairer les berges du lac et caresser de ses rayons les hautes parois de pierres.

«Regardez, il y a quelque chose là bas ! » s'exclama vivement Frodon. Joignant le geste à la parole, le Hobbit pointa du doigts un espace lisse entre deux arbres et sur lequel apparaissaient peu à peu des lignes, semblables à des veines d'argents. Des filaments qui s'élargirent peu à peu sous l'éclat de la lune, dessinant un motif lumineux et complexe sur la pierre, surmonté de caractères elfiques.

«Les emblèmes de Durïn ! » s'écria Gimli, reconnaissant les armoiries du père fondateur de la Moria.

\- C'est écrit en elfique, commenta pour sa part Sam.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Demanda Harry. Comment on fait pour entrer ?

\- Il s'agit d'une langue elfique très ancienne, répondit Legolas, étudiant attentivement les caractères. Et il est écrit ceci : _Les portes de Durïn, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, amis, et entrez._

 _-_ Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda Merry, lançant des regards interrogatif tout autour de lui.

\- C'est assez clair, fit Gimli. Si vous êtes un ami et que vous donniez le mot de passe, les portes s'ouvriront et alors vous pourrez entrer…

\- Or nous ignorons malheureusement le mot de passe » souleva Boromir.

À ces mots, Gimli se tourna vers Legolas et Aragorn avec espoir. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'eurent la réponse, et malgré les nombreuses tentatives à essayer plusieurs mots ou incantations, nul de parvint à faire bouger les portes. Pas même les différents sortilèges de déverrouillage que connaissaient Harry, Ron et Hermione.

«On dirait bien que nous sommes coincés, commenta finalement Pippin avec une ironie mordante.

\- Ayez patience, souffla Aragorn. Nous finirons bien par trouver le véritable mot de passe... »

Harry et Ron, de leur cotés, avaient fini par s'asseoir sur les berges de l'étang, jouant non sans morosité à _pierre, papier, ciseaux_. Un jeu puéril qu'Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec lassitude, elle-même assise à même le sol, mains en coupe à soutenir son menton.

«J'ai encore gagné, soupira Ron. Tu utilises _pierre_ trop souvent Harry, c'est presque trop facile!

\- Peut être que je fais ça, uniquement pour te laisser gagner... »

La jeune sorcière détourna le regard, et observa les hobbits. Pippin et Merry s'amusaient à lancer des cailloux dans l'étang, lesquels disparaissaient dans un léger claquement, tandis que Sam était entrain de parler à Bill le poney, dont il s'était particulièrement attaché au fil des jours. Toutefois les mines n'étaient pas faites pour le vieux poney qu'il était, et le groupe était donc forcé de s'en séparer. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'il parvienne à rentrer chez lui sans encombres, ce dont il était tout a fait capable, le poney étant d'une vive intelligence. Du moins, était-ce qu'avait dit Aragorn à l'adresse du hobbit afin de le rassurer. Voyant Sam enserrer une dernière fois son ami à quatre pattes, Hermione ne sentit désolée pour lui, connaissant elle-même les effets d'un telle séparation, Pattenrond, lui manquant particulièrement à cet instant.

«Ne dérangez pas cet étang ! Ordonna ensuite Aragorn, arrêtant la main de Pippin qui s'apprêtait à relancer une pierre. Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'y dissimule. »

Sa voix était à peine plus basse qu'un murmure. Néanmoins tous l'entendirent et à ses mots les hobbits observèrent alors attentivement l'étang, de même que le rôdeur et Boromir, où de grandes ondulations circulaires se formèrent à la surface, au-delà de l'endroit où les hobbits jetaient les pierres. Les apercevant également, Hermione sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la nuque, tel un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose qui se tapissait sous la surface venait de bouger. Elle en était quasiment certaine et espéra que quelqu'un ne se décide à trouver ce maudit mot de passe afin de quitter cet endroit le plus vite possible.

«Attendez...» Fit Frodon en fronçant subitement les sourcils. Le hobbit n'avait cessé d'observer attentivement les glyphes. «C'est une énigme ; _Parlez, amis, et entrez. »_ Il se tourna vers l'ensemble du groupe. «Quel est le mot elfique pour amis ?

\- Mellon » répondit aussitôt Legolas, dont le visage s'éclaira soudainement de compréhension.

À ces mots, la gravure toute entière luisit brièvement, puis dans un raclement sourd les portes s'ouvrirent alors lentement. Incrédule, la compagnie contempla l'entrée dont elle avait tant peiné à percer le mystère. Mystère qui finalement, s'était dévoilé être d'une simplicité étonnante, songea Hermione, agacée de ne pas y avoir penser elle-même.

La surprise passée, Aragorn, Boromir et Legolas commencèrent à s'avancer. Toutefois, à peine eurent-ils approcher le seuil, qu'en retrait, Hermione se sentit soudainement saisie par la cheville et avant même qu'elle ne réalise ce qui se passait, la jeune femme s'effondra au sol. À son cris, tous se retournèrent alors, et aperçurent avec effroi un long tentacule l'entraîner avec force en direction de l'étang.

«Harry ! » Cria-t-elle, incapable de résister.

\- Hermione ! »

Le jeune sorcier se précipita en avant, suivit de Ron, mais ils furent brusquement renversé au sol. Car de nouveaux tentacules avaient surgît des eaux. L'instant d'après, dans un cris, Frodon fut saisi à son tour.

« Aragorn ! » hurla aussitôt Sam en bondissant dans l'eau, un couteau à la main.

Le rôdeur le rejoignit aussitôt, le visage livide, et armé de son épée commença à taillader les tentacules à sa portée. Derrière-lui, Boromir se mit à faire de même tandis que Legolas en retrait, se servait de son arc.

Harry et Ron, quand à eux, accoururent à leur tour, armés de leurs baguette. Toutefois, ils ne purent exécuter le moindre maléfice tant le monstre était agité, secouant violemment Hermione et Frodon dans tout les sens. Il y avait trop de risques de les atteindre par erreur. Aussi ne purent-ils qu'observer la scène avec impuissance et effroi, avant de voir la tête du monstre émerger finalement des eaux.

La prise autour de la taille d'Hermione se resserra et la jeune sorcière se sentit suffoquer. Puis aperçut dans le chao total, le monstre déployer sa bouche afin d'avaler Frodon. En bas, la hargne des deux homme s'intensifia. Plusieurs tentacules furent tranchés. La jeune sorcière et le hobbit furent brusquement relâchés. Une chute vertigineuse où l'espace d'une seconde, voyant Aragorn étendre les bras afin de la rattraper, elle se cru définitivement libre. Avant d'être rattrapée en plein vol par un tentacule.

«Non ! » hurla le rôdeur avec colère, tandis que Frodon était réceptionné par Boromir. Maintenu à nouveau par la taille, la jeune femme tenta cette fois de trouver sa baguette. En vain. La violence avec laquelle elle était secouée, ne lui permettait que de s'accrocher fermement à son ravisseur. Voyant la tête du monstre se rapprocher dangereusement, et la bouche béante s'ouvrir à nouveau, elle hurla, terrorisée à l'idée de finir avaler par cette chose.

Puis chuta de nouveau. Et cette fois fut rattrapée pour de bon par Aragorn, qui sitôt la sorcière récupérée, recula aussitôt afin de sortir de l'eau. Hors de portée du kraken, il la relâcha et la poussa vivement en arrière.

« À l'intérieur ! » hurla-t-il.

Un ordre auquel tous s'exécutèrent et fermant la marche, Legolas visa alors avec dextérité les yeux du monstre. Subitement aveuglé le kraken poussa un terriblement grondement, puis plus féroce que jamais, prit d'assaut les portes de la Moria. Heurtant de son corps immense la falaise, ses tentacule tâtonnant les parois de pierre tandis que tous se précipitaient à l'intérieur. Puis finalement dans un écho fracassant, la montagne et l'entrée s'effondrèrent sous le poids du monstre. La compagnie eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir les blocs immenses sceller définitivement l'entrée, et faire disparaître toute lumière.

Plongé dans l'obscurité, le groupe resta ainsi quelques secondes immobile. Écoutant les derniers échos de l'éboulement qui résonnait encore à l'extérieur, puis enfin le silence. Un silence paisible, où tous tentèrent de de reprendre leur esprits, malgré les respirations saccadées et les cœurs qui frappaient violemment dans les poitrines.

«Lumos Maxima » essaya de formuler Hermione, lorsqu'elle eut retrouver son calme et avec un certain soulagement sa baguette.

Lorsque la lumière éclaira finalement le groupe, tous purent alors s'observer.

«Bon sang, qu'est ce que c'était, ça ? demanda aussitôt Ron.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit avec sincérité Aragorn. Une chose issue des profondeurs du monde, des eaux sombres du dessous de la montagne sans aucun doute…

\- Et certainement très ancienne » murmura Legolas à mi-voix.

Ces mots laissèrent un silence pesant. Cependant, ne souhaitant pas se laisser submerger par le souvenir du Kraken, Hermione s'éloigna de quelques pas, plus en avant, sous le regard d'Aragorn. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de subir, la jeune femme faisait preuve d'un étonnant sang-froid, et ne paraissait pas être aussi secouée que ne l'était Frodon, lequel était d'une pâleur inquiétante. Cependant, le rôdeur pensait l'avoir suffisamment observé ces dernier jours, pour deviner à travers son visage tendu et crispé qu'elle était néanmoins plongée dans la tourmente. L'attaque du lac ne laissait personne indifférent, mais il savait que pour la jeune femme, cette épreuve avait été sans doute bien plus éprouvante qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. De plus son instinct lui soufflait que le hasard n'avait été pour rien du fait que ce soit elle, et non une autre personne, qui ait été happé en tout premier. Une réflexion qu'il préféra garder pour lui-même, se contentant de suivre la jeune sorcière du regard, qui observait à présent les alentours d'un air étrange.

Une expression remplie d'une angoisse nouvelle et d'une frayeur muette qui l'alerta aussitôt, et suivant son

regard, il vit alors au-delà de la pièce un large escalier, où étaient étendus des silhouettes poussiéreuses et squelettiques. Alarmé, il se tourna en direction de Gimli, qui ne semblait rien avoir remarqué.

«Et ils appellent ça une mine ! s'exclama le nain avec force. Une mine ! »

\- Ce n'est pas une mine, le contra Boromir, qui avait lui aussi remarqué les nombreux ossements. C'est un tombeau ! »

À ces mots, les autres regardèrent alors les alentours, apercevant de toute part nombre de squelettes étendus, percés de flèches et d'épées.

«Non ! cria Gimly avec douleur. Nooon ! »

Se saisissant d'une flèche à l'empannage de plumes noirs qui traversait la cage thoracique d'un squelette, Legolas en observa la pointe, avant de la jeter ensuite au loin avec dureté. «Gobelin » annonça-t-il tout en bandant son arc. Aussitôt, Aragorn et Boromir se saisirent de leur épées.

«C'est l'œuvre de Saroumane, fulmina Boromir. Nous n'aurions jamais du venir içi ! »

Aragorn acquiesça et lança un coup d'œil aux sorciers.

« Super ! Moi qui espérait pouvoir souffler un peu ! Murmura cyniquement Ron. Après le calamar, maintenant ça... »

Ce monde était définitivement pire que le leur; un danger écarté, et voila qu'un nouveau se dressait aussitôt devant eux, ne leur laissant aucun répit ! Amer, le garçon s'avança de quelque pas et s'arrêta face à ce qui semblait être le cadavre d'un monstre. _Un dragon ?_ s'étonna-t-il en avisant l'étrange forme reptilienne du crâne ainsi que de la longe colonne qui serpentait parmi les ossements. Plus impression encore, était la mâchoire béante, pourvue de crochets si acérés qu'il était facile d'imaginer le type de morsure que cette bête avait du infliger de son vivant. Avec curiosité, le rouquin empoigna une des nombreuses dents.

«Ron ! Ne touche pas ça ! » le prévint Harry. «Ne touche à rien du tout !

\- En souvenir ! se justifia le rouquin avec cynisme, arrachant le crochet de son interstice buccale. Regarde un peu ça, ils sont énormes ! »

Le voyant ensuite ranger son trophée dans l'une des poches de sa veste, Hermione secoua la tête ; Ron ne changerait décidément jamais !

«Nous ne devrions pas rester içi » déclara pour sa part Legolas.

À ces mots, tous l'approuvèrent et après un court moment d'organisation, ils se mirent en marche, s'enfonçant le plus silencieusement dans les ténèbres glaciales de la Moria. Cette dernière se révéla être d'une étendue et d'une complexité qui dépassait leur entendement, et Hermione n'aurait cru qu'un pareil lieu puisse exister. À ce constat, Gringotts et son vaste dédale de galeries souterraines, longues de plusieurs kilomètres lui sembla bien dérisoire. Ils errèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures, déroutés devant la multitude de chemins et par le nombre de squelettes qui ne dégrossissait pas.

Gimli avait prit la tête du groupe, suivi par Ron, Harry et Hermione qui brandissaient leur baguettes éclairées. Derrière eux, suivaient ensuite Legolas et Boromir, qui encadraient les hobbits tandis qu' Aragorn fermait la marche d'un pas ferme et décidé. Lors qu'Hermione trébucha soudainement, son visage jusqu'alors impassible se durcît. La sorcière semblait à bout de force, et elle n'était guère la seule. À ce constat, le rôdeur soupira, réticent à l'idée de s'arrêter. Cependant, il ne pouvait les forcer à marcher plus longtemps.

«Arrêtons-nous pour quelques heures, déclara-t-il simplement.

Ce quoi, Hermione lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et sans avoir à se le faire répéter deux fois, elle se laissa tomber avec soulagement sur le premier rocher à sa portée. Harry et Ron en firent tout autant, et tandis qu'Aragorn et Gimli se saisissaient de leur pipe, Boromir expliqua aux hobbits qu'il n'était guère prudent de faire du feu.

«Mais nous sommes affamés, s'indigna Sam.

\- Nous le sommes tous, rétorqua doucement Boromir. Et pourtant nous attendront d'avoir quitter cet endroit infernal »

D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient de toute manière aucun combustible sous la main, puisque la moitié de leurs affaires avaient été abandonnées suite à la tentative désespérée d'échapper au kraken.

«Rappelez-moi qui a eut l'idée stupide de venir içi ? Lança Pippin d'un air désinvolte.

\- Pippin !» Le rabroua aussitôt Merry.

Pour sa part Gimli se contenta simplement de lui lancer un regard peu amène. Il n'avait de toute façon pas décoché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le massacre, se contentant de les guider dans un silence douloureux que tous avaient respecté.

Malgré son épuisement, Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. La jeune femme se sentait oppressée par l'obscurité et par l'immensité de la Moria. Chaque fois qu'elle se sentait sur le point de s'endormir, la peur que quelque chose ne surgisse soudainement de l'obscurité l'enveloppait et la réveillait aussitôt. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle apercevait Aragorn, assit aux cotés de Boromir, qui fumait sa pipe en scrutant les ténèbres. Une vision qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver rassurante, et ce, en dépit de la méfiance qu'elle éprouvait pour le rôdeur. Non pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais elle savait que malgré leurs désaccord, il la protégerait malgré tout. Tout comme il s'était acharné à la sauver du kraken. Finalement, c'est sur cette étrange certitude que la jeune sorcière parvint à s'endormir.

Avant d'être à nouveau réveillée, cette fois-ci par une main ferme sur son épaule, qui la secouait doucement.

«Levez-vous, murmura Aragorn. Nous repartons... »

Avec difficulté, Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

«J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur coude.

\- Un peu plus d'une heure, répondit le rôdeur.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main, afin de l'aider à se lever. Une aide qu'accepta la jeune femme, mais à peine fut-elle debout qu'elle vacilla un instant. Aragorn la rattrapa de justesse, la maintenant par les épaules afin qu'elle se reprenne. Finalement dans un bâillement, elle hocha la tête en guise de remerciements puis se dirigea vers Ron et Harry qui l'attendaient déjà, et lorsque tout le monde fut suffisamment réveillé, la compagnie se remit en route.

Ils marchèrent durant plus de deux heures, gravissant une multitude d'escaliers, et chemins qui serpentaient toujours plus haut. Au bout d'un certains temps, ils en atteignirent un, qui devint étonnamment large et qui s'avéra être une ancienne route, au sol dallé de marbre. Cet constat leur redonna subitement confiance, car cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient probablement bien avancé. Forte de cette bonne nouvelle, la compagnie continua donc marcher, jusqu'à finalement déboucher sur une immense salle.

Lorsque les trois sorciers levèrent leur baguettes, tous purent voir alors _au-dessus de leur têtes une vaste voûte soutenue par de nombreux et puissants piliers taillés dans la pierre. Devant eux, de part et d'autre, s'étendait une immense salle vide ; les murs noirs, lisses et polis étincelaient et scintillaient, reflétant la lumière argentée de leur baguettes._

«Pour sûr c'est artistique, il y a pas d'erreur !» Commenta Sam avec béatitude. Un émerveillement que partagèrent sans peine les autres.

\- Non ! » cria soudainement Gimli.

À la surprise de tous, il se mit à courir en direction d'une ouverture de l'autre coté de la salle.

«Gimli, attendez ! » Cria aussitôt Legolas.

Mais le nain l'ignora, atteignant à présent l'ouverture qui s'avéra être la porte d'une vaste pièce. Elle était éclairé par un puits de lumière, creusé à même le mur et au travers duquel on percevait un carré de ciel bleu. La lumière tombait sur une grande dalle de marbre blanc, sur laquelle était gravé des runes naines. L'apercevant, Gimli s'en approcha et s'effondra à genoux.

«Non, non, non ! s'écria-t-il.

\- On dirait un tombeau » constata Frodon.

Il s'approcha et observa silencieusement les runes naines.

\- Balin...gémit Gimli.

\- Ainsi les rumeurs étaient-t-elle donc vraies » murmura Boromir, le visage sombre.

À ces mots, tous se tirent silencieusement auprès de Gimli, partageant sa peine. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi et lorsque le nain parvint à sécher ses pleurs, il se détourna du tombeau, observant la pièce avec émotion. Dans celle-ci, gisaient de nombreux ossements, armes et boucliers, sur lequel le regard du nain s'attarda douloureusement. _Y reconnaissait-il des amis ?_ s'interrogea tristement Hermione.

«Aragorn, nous devrions nous remettre en marche, souffla Legolas. Nous ne pouvons nous attarder...»

Le rôdeur hocha la tête et s'apprêta à répondre, lorsque soudainement un vacarme de tout les diables retentit soudainement, lorsque la tête d'un squelette qui était appuyé sur les margelles d'un puits, y bascula après que Pippin poussé par une curiosité morbide, s'était mit en tête de tourner la flèche qui lui perçait la poitrine. Le reste de la dépouille ne tarda pas à suivre la tête, rebondissant contre les parois et entraînant dans son sillage armes, chaines et bouclier.

À chaque rebond fracassant, qui fut répété et amplifié dans la toute la mine, le hobbit se ratatinait sur lui-même tandis que les autres s'étaient soudainement raidit, jetant des regards de toute part comme si la mine toute entière menaçait de s'effondrer sur leurs tête. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs seconde, le tintamarre se tut, laissant place à un silence des plus pesants. Finalement, voyant que rien ne se passait, tous soufflèrent alors de soulagement.

« Espèce d'abrutit ! siffla cependant Merrin à l'adresse de son cousin. La prochaine fois, jette-toi y dedans, ça nous débarrassera de ta stupidité ! »

Penaud, Pippin baissa les yeux. Puis se figea. Car des profondeurs du puits émergea de faibles coups. _Tom-tap, tap-tom._ L'échos résonna brièvement, puis le bruit se renouvela _-tap-tom, tom-tap, tap-tom tom-_ résonnant cette fois comme une réponse. À ce bruit, Hermione se mordit subitement la lèvre et sentit la peur l'envahir définitivement lorsque soudainement, retentit une explosion de cri strident et de tambour, faisant vibrer la pierre sous leurs pieds. D'un geste rapide, Frodon dégaina son arme, laquelle brillait d'une lueurs bleutée. À sa vue, tous blêmirent alors.

Car les orques arrivaient.

* * *

 _* les phrases en italique sont tirés du livre "La Communauté de l'anneau" ._

 _Reviews ?_


	8. Chapter 07

_Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, écrit plutôt rapidement !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _ps : Et merci à toi, **Melior,** de suivre assidûment cette histoire ^^ _

* * *

Lorsque Boromir couru jusqu'à la porte afin de jeter un regard à l'extérieur, une flèche se ficha à quelques centimètre de son visage

«Les orques ! » s'écria Legolas, reconnaissant l'empannage noir de la flèche.

À ces mots, Aragorn observa les alentours, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'était se battre ici ou s'échapper. Deux options aussi incertaines l'une que l'autre, d'autant plus que ni les hobbits, ni même les sorciers n'avaient l'expérience des combats. Toutefois, il ne pouvait risquer de mettre la vie d'Hermione plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils n'avaient donc pas le choix, ils devaient tenter une percée.

«Courez ! » cria-t-il alors, fonçant en direction de la porte, suivi de Bormor et Legolas. « Nous devons atteindre la sortie coûte que coûte ! »

Le reste du groupe leur emboîta le pas, et tous rejoignirent la salle aux piliers, courant le plus vite que possible en direction de leur seul salut. Car de l'autre coté du vaste hall se trouvait une troisième porte, tournée en direction de l'Est et par laquelle perçait la lumière du jour.

Cependant alors qu'ils couraient, tout autour d'eux, une cinquantaine de créatures apparurent, surgissant des failles qui fissuraient sol ainsi que le plafond, semblable à un escadron mortel qui descendait le long des piliers avec l'agilité d'une colonie d'araignées.

Finalement la communauté fut encerclée, incapable d'avancer plus en avant. Leurs assaillants, orques et gobelins dressaient leurs armes, les menaçant dans des grognements et sifflements bestiaux. Devant ce barrage infranchissable de lances et d'épée, Hermione sentit avec horreur qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de passer. Désespérée, elle lança un regard en direction d' Aragorn qui leva son épée, prêt au combat. Un geste qui ne fit que la terrifier plus encore et comprenant qu'il leur faudrait définitivement se battre, la jeune femme se saisit subitement de la main d'Harry, et entremêla ses doigts au sien afin d'y puiser courage et réconfort. Un geste qu'imita aussitôt Ron, et échangeant un regard les trois amis se promirent alors silencieusement de veiller les uns et sur les autres.

«Allez, finissons-en ! » grogna Gimli en soulevant sa hache pour attaquer.

À ces mots, Hermione inspira fortement et lança un regard regard à Harry et Ron, qui hochèrent aussitôt la tête. Puis avant que tous ne puisse réagir, la jeune femme brandit sa baguette et tira au hasard sur l'une des nombreuses créature - orque ou gobelin, elle n'en avait cure - qui sous l'impact fut expulsé dans les airs et atterri sur ses congénères.

Une action qui déclencha les hostilités, et dont la soudaineté surprit grandement Aragorn. Le rôdeur n'avait en aucun cas envisagé que la jeune sorcière se lance ainsi la tête la première à l'assaut, suivi par ses amis. Un geste totalement inconscience car si la jeune femme était tuée, tout espoir de victoire s'éteignait.

Sur ces pensées, il plongea alors dans la masse afin de la rejoindre, ordonnant dans la foulée à Legolas de couvrir les arrière de la jeune sorcière. Boromir se jeta également dans la mêlée, abattant un bon nombre de gobelins. De leurs coté, les hobbits et Gimli avaient suivi l'exemple des sorciers, fonçant courageusement dans leur sillage, coupant bras et jambes sur leur passages.

L'offensive éclair du groupe eut gain de cause, déstabilisant en partie la masse grouillante de créatures immondes, et Hermione, concentrée sur son avancée, sentit que l'espoir de sortir vivante d'ici n'était peut être pas perdu. Toutefois, alors qu'ils avaient presque atteint la porte, une créature massive surgit de l'ombre et leur barra le passage.

«Un troll des caverne ! » cria Boromir.

À son cris, Aragorn tourna la tête, apercevant à son tour la créature grisâtre, haute de plusieurs mètres, devant lequel Hermione et Ron reculèrent aussitôt. Pour sa part, Legolas lui tira deux flèches en pleine poitrine, geste dérisoire qui n'arrêta en vain la charge du monstre. Sam, se trouvant malgré lui sur sa trajectoire, n'eut d'autre choix que de se jeter dans un cris entre les jambes de la créature afin de l'éviter. Confus de voir sa proie lui échapper, le troll se retourna alors. Le hobbit était entrain de ramper pour se mettre hors du portée du monstre. En vain, car ce dernier s'approcha de Sam dans le but de l'écraser de son pied immense. Voyant la scène, les trois sorciers se redressèrent aussitôt et lancèrent plusieurs sorts sur le troll. Si cela n'eut d'effet, cela eut au moins le mérite de détourner son attention et voyant à présent le troll se tourner vers eux, et s'approcher dangereusement d'eux, Ron Harry et Hermione, se jetèrent derrière un rocher, évitant le coup fatal du gigantesque marteaux qui siffla lourdement au dessus de leur têtes.

«Hermione ! »

Suivi de Boromir, Aragorn accouru à leurs cotés. Les deux hommes se saisirent des chaînes qui encerclaient le cou du monstre et tirèrent afin de l'éloigner des trois sorciers. Or le troll résista, se tournant vers les deux hommes et frappa de son marteau Boromir d'un coup puissant, qui le jeta violemment contre un mur. Assommé, l'homme retomba lourdement sur le sol, sans défense. Plusieurs orques se précipitèrent sur lui afin de l'achever, mais Aragorn s'interposa. Cependant le rôdeur se retrouva submergé et alors qu'il bloquait plusieurs de leurs attaques, Hermione vit un gobelin lever son épée, s'appétant à frapper l'homme dans le dos. N'attendant pas, la jeune femme brandit aussitôt sa baguette en direction de la créature, qui fut propulsée à ton tour contre un mur. Surpris, le rôdeur lui lança un regard, puis hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Un geste auquel répondit la sorcière, avant d'être subitement tirée en arrière par Harry, car le troll avait de nouveau focaliser son attention sur eux.

«Attention ! »

Le voyant les prendre en chasse, les sorciers se mirent alors à courir, tentant de se mettre à l'abri derrière les piliers. En vain car la créature prise dans son élan, semblant être impossible à stopper, balayant tout sur passage. Soudain, Hermione trébucha et s'effondra.

«Hermione ! » cria Harry, se précipita afin de la relever, mais le troll leva au même moment son marteau. D'instinct, la jeune femme repoussa son ami, et roula sur le coté. Le marteau s'écrasa violemment entre eux.

«Harry !» cria Ron en tirant le jeune homme à lui.

De son coté, Hermione rampa puis se redressa afin de se mettre à l'abri. Cependant, désormais seule, elle était une proie facile et ne tarda pas à être acculée dans un angle. Blême, elle se retourna et fit face au troll, qui s'approcha à grand pas d'elle. Désespérée, elle leva sa baguette. Or le troll ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en servir, la projetant au sol d'un revers de bras.

«Hermione ! » Cria le dunedain, témoin de la scène.

Le rôdeur se saisit d'une lance qui traînait au sol, puis se jeta entre la sorcière et le monstre afin de s'interposer et dans un cris, enfonça la lance dans le poitrail du troll qui recula aussitôt dans un mugissement puissant. Profitant de la soudaine faiblesse de la bête, Merry et Pippin se jetèrent sur son dos afin de le poignarder, tandis que Legolas lui tira deux flèches en pleine tête. Dans un gémissement plaintif, le troll vacilla un bref instant puis s'effondra finalement de tout son long. La menace écartée, Aragorn se tourna alors vers Hermione.

«Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Il l'aida à se relever et la sorcière acquiesça vivement. Autour d'eux, la bataille faisait toujours rage, Sam et Frodon se battant bravement en compagnie de Gimli, de même que les deux autres hobbit et Legolas, tandis que Ron, Harry tenaient en respect avec Boromir, orques et gobelins qui tentaient d'approcher.

«Vous devez absolument atteindre la sortie, lui ordonna Aragorn, faisant en sorte d'être également entendu par les garçons. Nous allons essayer de les retenir….

\- Quoi ?! s'écria la jeune femme avec confusion. Voulait-il dire qu'il avait l'intention de se sacrifier pour elle et ses amis ?

\- Fuyez ! Allez-vous en !

\- Non, attendez….commença-t-elle, subitement blême. Vous ne... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, Harry la saisissant soudainement par le bras et l'éloignant du rôdeur, qui lui tourna le dos et reprit le combat.

«Legolas ! _Ndengina sen ilya* ! »_ Cria-t-il à l'intention de l'elfe, plongeant dans la mêlée et se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux autres.

Si ces mots n'eurent aucune signification pour Hermione, la jeune sorcier détesta cependant de voir Aragorn disparaître dans la masse d'orques et de goblins. Pire, elle se mit à haïr encore plus le rôdeur lorsque la compréhension la gagna, et qu'elle comprit ce à quoi il l'obligeait. Car en écho, alors que Harry la tirait loin des autres et que Ron couvrait leurs arrière, la réminiscence de son père se sacrifiant pour elle la traversa. En réaction, les sorts qu'elle jetait afin de percer la mêlée se firent soudainement plus violent, plus mortels. Nourris par une soudaine colère. Il était tout simplement hors de question que cela se reproduise. _Pas une seconde fois, non !_ Réalisa-t-elle, sentant une froide détermination prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Elle était peut être épuisée et émotionnellement à bout, désirant plus que tout rentrer à la maison, cela n'était pas autant une raison de fuir et d'abandonner derrière elle qui-que ce soit. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle fasse preuve de lâcheté et qu'elle laisse à mourir les autres à sa place !

À cette pensée, elle leva alors instinctivement sa baguette, la brandissant, droit devant elle. Et libéra toute la puissance de ses émotions et de sa détermination à travers elle. L'amour, qu'elle portait à Harry et Ron. Le désir de vivre, de rentrer un jour à la maison. Et puis surtout, la rancœur, cette rage puissante qui l'étreignait face au chaos qui l'entourait; face à ce destin qui semblait s'acharner contre elle, et qui était prêt à tout pour lui ôter tout ceux qu'elle aimait. Et contre lequel elle s'élevait enfin, dans un refus des plus total.

Un flot d'émotion puissant, brute et violent, qui se projeta soudainement dans une onde de lumière, illuminant la grande salle toute entière. Une vague puissante qui souleva et projeta violemment orques et gobelins à terre, contre les pilliers. Ceux qui y échappèrent abandonnèrent le combat et s'enfuirent aussitôt, disparaissant dans les ténèbres et remontant le long des piliers, sous le regard incrédule et pétrifié de la compagnie.

Lorsque tous se tournèrent vers Hermione, la fixant avec un mélange de peur et de respect, la jeune femme se tenait immobile au milieu du hall, sa baguette levée droit devant elle. Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une froide détermination et tout autour d'elle flottait une aura puissante de magie. Aragorn sentit alors ses derniers doutes au sujet de l'identité de la jeune femme voler en éclats, tandis que pour sa part, Gimli leva avec entrain sa hache dans les airs.

«Bien joué, Hermione ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement, nullement conscient de la gravité de la situation.

\- Allez ! Réagit de son coté Harry. Nous devons partir ! »

À ces mots, les hobbits se mirent à courir en direction de la sortie, suivi par le reste du groupe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte Est, Aragorn s'immobilisa un bref instant, lançant un regard à Hermione qui s'était arrêtée afin de laisser passer les autres devant. Cependant sous le regard insistant du rôdeur, la jeune femme détourna les yeux, crispée.

Après avoir passée la porte, la compagnie tomba à nouveau sur des escaliers. Cependant alors qu'ils se précipitaient, ces derniers se relevèrent être brisés et Boromir, qui ouvrait la marche, faillit de pas s'arrêter à temps, manquant de basculer dans le vide. Il ne dû son salut qu'à Legolas, qui le ceintura de justesse, tandis que les autres, pillaient tout aussi brusquement.

«À droite ! » s'exclama Ron, avisant de nouvelle marches, et plus loin, un mince pont de pierre qui menait à la porte extérieure. À cet instant, de nouveau cris retentirent et des flèches tombèrent non loin d'eux.

«Hâtez-vous ! » Cria Aragorn.

Un ordre auquel la compagnie s'exécuta, poursuivant sa course. La lumière s'accentuait devant eux, se déversant via de grands puits creusés à même le plafond. Ils passèrent dans une énième salle, tout éclairée de la lumière du jour, qui les aveuglèrent un bref instant, puis enfin, ils atteignirent les Grandes Portes. Une garde d'Orques était tapie derrière les montants, mais Aragorn abattit le capitaine qui lui barrait la route, et devant la hargne du rôdeur, les autres s'enfuirent. La compagnie passa en coup de vent sans se soucier d'eux, s'élançant le long des marches, seuil de la Moria.

Ainsi, contre tout espoir, ils avaient enfin retrouvé le ciel, et continuèrent de courir afin de s'éloigner le plus possible des Murs de la Moria. S'enfonçant dans le paysage minérale de la Vallée des Rigoles Sombres et lorsqu'ils eurent le sentiment d'être suffisamment en sécurité, hors de toute vue ennemis, la compagnie s'arrêta enfin. Toutefois, nulle euphorie ne les étreignait. Seulement la désolation.

«Les magiciens nous on trouvés... » soupira Aragorn avec amertume.

Une déclaration que tous accueillir sombrement, certains baissant la tête, abattus, tandis que d'autre jetèrent des regards peinés en direction des trois sorciers.

\- Nous avons échoué, se lamenta Frodon avec découragement. J'en suis navré...

\- Si cela doit être la faute de quelqu'un, alors cela doit être la mienne, soupira Gimli. Je n'aurais jamais du vous menez par ce chemin...

\- Cela n'est de la faute de personne ! Rétorqua Aragorn en rengainant son épée. Nous n'avions guère le choix et cela n'était qu'une embuscade de plus des magiciens ! »

À ces mots, il lança un bref coup d'œil Hermione, qui se tenait immobile, contre Ron et Harry. Les jeunes gens étaient enlacés, une étreinte rassurante, malgré la peine et l'épuisement qui les accablaient. Sentant son regard, Hermione leva les yeux dans sa direction. En dépit de sa fatigue apparente, le visage de la jeune femme était crispée, vierge de toute émotions. Un masque impassible que le rôdeur ne connaissait que trop bien, trahi cependant par des traces de larmes sur ses joues poussiéreuses, qu'elle avait essuyé dans leur course, heureuse et soulagée d'échapper aux ténèbres de la Moria. Et qui menaçaient de glisser à nouveau sur ses joues, cette fois par dépit façe à l'ombre des Magiciens qui planait plus que jamais sur eux. Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient se laisser aller au désespoir. Pas après ce dont ils avaient été témoin dans les mines.

«Allons, fit-il avec gravité. Ressaisissez-vous, il nous reste encore une chance... !

\- Où que nous nous trouvions, ils finiront par nous mettre la main dessus ! Protesta Boromir.

\- Cela n'est pas une raison pour abandonner ! Vous avez vu ce dont Hermione est capable ! Cela prouve que nous avons une chance de les vaincre ! »

À ces mots, Boromir baissa la tête avec découragement, mais ne trouva cependant rien à redire. Le Dunedain avait raison, ce qui s'était passé dans les mines n'était pas anodin. De plus, ils n'avaient de toute manière guère le choix. Il leur fallait absolument se remettre en route.

« Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlérien » déclara Aragorn. « Là bas, nous échapperons peut être à l'influence des magiciens...»

* * *

 _*_ _Ndengina sen ilya :_ _tuez-les tous !_

 _Un chapitre mouvementé n'est ce pas ?_


	9. Chapter 08

_Parfois, ce que vous avez le plus peur de faire, c'est ce qui vous libérera._ \- Robert Thew.

* * *

Aragorn était certain d'une chose : le choix de ne pas passer par les bois de la Lothlorien était peut-être une erreur, mais s'y enfoncer l'aurait été tout autant. Tout comme le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore quitté la chaîne des Monts Brumeux, la longeant en direction du sud afin de contourner les bois elfiques. Ce qui avait pour eut conséquences, après deux jours de marche, de faire subir à la compagnie un blizzard des plus glacials, qui les faisaient avancer dans plus de trente centimètres de neige.

La raison de telles extrémités, étaient les explications qu'auraient exigé les Galadhrim, gardes-frontiers du royaume de la Lothlórien, de nature très méfiants, sur les intentions et les raisons qui avait poussé la compagnie à venir jusque à eux. Des informations qu'Aragorn n'était pas très enclins à partager, surtout avec la Dame de Lórien, Galadriel, qui était de toute manière certainement déjà au fait de l'existence même de leur compagnie et de son secret. Son don de seconde vue n'était un secret pour personne, encore moins Aragorn, et c'était la raison pour laquelle, il préférait l'éviter. Non pas que le rôdeur se méfiait d'elle, et qu'elle représentait une menace, mais les intentions et véritables pensées de la Dame lui avaient toujours été impossible à anticiper, sans compter que les elfes de Lothlórien s'étaient toujours tenus à l'écart du conflit qui déchirait la Terre du Milieu. Néamoins, avec le retour de Morwen, les choses étaient différentes et ce, même si la jeune femme rechignait à prendre part au conflit en dépit de tout les espoirs qui reposaient sur elle. Et aussi égoïste soient ses pensées, le rôdeur devait reconnaître qu'il avait peur que la neutralité des elfes ne l'influence et ne l'encourage à persister sur cette voie.

Cependant, il avait remarqué la fougue avec laquelle Hermione s'était défendu et lui avait sauvé la vie. Et devant toute la détermination et la hargne dont elle avait preuve en repoussant les hordes de gobelins et d'orques, il ne pouvait pas croire que le sort de la Terre du Milieu l'indifférait au plus haut point. Par après avoir été témoin de ça. La jeune femme avait beau nier son identité passée et étouffer Morwen, Aragorn savait que la filllette au fond d'elle ne pouvait rester indifférente face à la cruauté ainsi qu'aux horreurs qu'avait engendré ce conflit et qui avait tué tout ce en quoi elle connaissait. Et qu'elle finirait tôt ou tard par crier justice. Encore fallait-il qu'Hermione ne se décide à lui tendre l'oreille et à la libérer, ce qui était définitivement une tâche ardue et qui rendait ce constat particulièrement amer.

Le visage sombre, le rôdeur leva les yeux en direction de la jeune sorcière qui marchait non loin de lui. À l'instar des autres, elle se mouvait avec difficulté, s'enfonçant dans la neige jusqu'aux mollets. Son visage délicat était certes marqué par la fatigue, mais le froid en avait cependant ravivé les couleurs, donnant à ses pommettes une agréable teinte rosée. Et malgré l'épais manteau qui dissimulait son corps élancé, il la trouva belle. Belle avec sa longue chevelure mordorée qui dépassait de son bonnet, et dans laquelle une multitude de flocons de neige ne cessaient de s'accrocher, passementant les ondulations sauvages de perles scintillantes.

Surpris par le tour que prenait ses pensées, Aragorn détourna le regard. À temps puisque Frodon qui marchait plus en avant, s'effondra malgré lui d'épuisement et roula le long de la pente sans pouvoir se retenir jusqu'aux pieds du rôdeur, qui le rattrapa de justesse. La compagnie s'immobilisa et Boromir qui ouvrait la marche, se retourna avec inquiétude.

«Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

En réponse et tandis qu'Aragorn l'aidait à se redresser, le hobbit hocha fébrilement la tête. Le rôdeur observa alors attentivement les membres de la compagnie. Si Legolas, Borormir et Gimli semblaient relativement en pleine forme, il n'en était gère de même les autres, car un épuisement semblable à celui de Frodon se lisait sans peine sur les visages des Hobbits. Et il en était de même pour les sorciers, qui étaient quelque peu à la traîne. À ce constat, le rôdeur réalisa que cette chute aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre deux, et qu'il était temps de réagir.

«Nous devons faire une halte » déclara-t-il gravement.

Ils ne la firent toutefois que le soir même, après être redescendus dans la vallée et s'installant à proximité d'un ruisseau de montagne dont la présence s'avéra selon Boromir, être de bon augure. En effet, plus bas, ce dernier se transformait en rivière, qui était la frontière naturelle entre les royaumes des elfes de Lothlórien et du Rohan.

«Ce ruisseau donne naissance à la Limeclaire, se réjouit le Gondorien. La rivière passe par le nord de la Forêt de Fangorn, ce qui veut dire, que avons bien avancés...»

 _Et qu'ils allaient surtout pouvoir enfin se reposer et pouvoir boire quelque chose de chaud,_ songea pour sa part Hermione avec soulagement alors qu'elle descendait sur les berges afin de puiser de l'eau en compagnie de Harry. Elle se sentait complètement frigorifiée. Une tasse de thé ou de café, allait être plus que la bienvenue. Une pensée que semblait partager le jeune homme, jusqu'à ce que la sorcière, ôtant son bonnet en laine afin d'attacher les longues mèches de sa chevelure qui lui gênaient la vue, ne le fasse soudainement rire.

« Hermione, tes cheveux !

\- Oh Harry, ne te moque pas ! geignit la jeune femme. C'est à cause de mon bonnet ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle tenta de discipliner sa chevelure ébouriffée qui tenait plus d'une crinière de lion. En vain, puisque même ressemblé en queue de cheval, le reste de sa chevelure partait dans tout les sens.

« N'empêche on dirait toi, lorsque tu avais onze ans ! Fit Harry avec hilarité.

\- Oh, merci du compliment ! Vraiment ! » s'offusqua la jeune femme, riant néanmoins avec amusement.

Un amusement auquel Ron se joignit, lorsqu'une fois dans la tente, à l'abri du regards des autres membres de la compagnie, Hermione défit avec dépit sa queue de cheval.

«Pouah ! s'exclama le rouquin dans un rire étouffé, devant sa chevelure hérissée par l'électricité statique. On dirait le professeur Trewlaney ! »

Se souvenant de leur excentrique professeur de divination, Hermione vira à l'écarlate. «Ron, le jour à je ressemblerais à cette vieille chouette incompétente, ce sera lorsque les Joncheruines et les Nargoles de Luna s'avéreront être bien réels !

-Ils le sont peut être, même si tu ne les a jamais vu !» s'exclama Harry, du fond de la tente.

À sa déclaration, Hermione ne releva pas. Il était inutile de débattre là dessus; Harry avait toujours eut de la sympathie pour Luna Lovegood et par respect pour elle, il n'avait jamais remi en question ses croyances au sujet de ses créatures imaginaires. Ce qui n'était pas forcément le cas de Ron et d'elle-même, mais devant la bonne humeur qui les étreignait tout les trois, Hermione jugea qu'il était inutile de se lancer dans ce genre de débat. Et tandis qu'ils savouraient à présent leur boisson, discutant et riant avec bonne humeur, cela ne fit que conforter la jeune femme dans cette idée, l'allégresse de cet instant effaçant la dureté de ces derniers jours de marches. Effaçant l'ombre et la terreur de la Moria, qui n'avait eu de cesse de les poursuivre.

Cependant plus tard dans la soirée, une interrogation demeurait au sujet des Mines, que Harry prit soin de formuler alors que Ron semblait endormi à poings fermés et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à en faire de même.

«Tu sais, commença-t-il, alors qu'Hermione ôtait ses chaussures afin de monter sur son propre lit. Je demandais comment est-ce que tu avais pu exécuter un sortilège aussi puissant, l'autre jour dans les Mines...Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire un truc comme ça avant...».

À ces mots, Hermione ne tendit imperceptiblement et devant son silence, Harry comprit qu'elle ne répondrait pas.

«Harry...Est-ce qu'on peut en reparler demain ? » bredouilla-t-elle simplement, évitant son regard. «Je suis fatiguée... Et je n'ai pas envie qu'on se prenne la tête maintenant... »

Résigné, mais compréhensif, Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Néanmoins, il s'approcha et le voyant lui tendre la main, elle se redressa, avec anxiété. Contre toute attente, il la serra dans ses bras avec tendresse, souhaitant lui faire comprendre à travers leur étreinte qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Une tendresse identique à celle de cette soirée, où il l'avait fait danser afin de la consoler, et qui toucha bien plus la jeune femme qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Harry était décidément un trésor de patience.

«Merci » murmura Hermione, la tête enfouie contre le torse de son ami.

Sans un mot, Harry resserra son étreinte. Et par dessus l'épaule de son amie, le jeune sorcier échangea un regard avec Ron qui du fond de son lit, le visage sombre, les observait en silence.

* * *

«Aragorn... »

À l'entente de son prénom, le rôdeur s'arracha de sa contemplation du feu de camp et leva les yeux en direction de Boromir. Ce dernier s'avançait vers lui d'un pas ferme et une fois à sa hauteur, le gondorien s'agenouilla à ses cotés.

«Il faut qu'on parle » déclarât-il avec gravité.

À ces mots, le visage impassible du rôdeur se durcit. Cependant, il ne prononça pas un mot, laissant à Boromir le temps de reprendre la parole.

« Voilà deux jours que nous nous sommes enfui de la Moria, commença-t-il. Cependant, je ne cesse de repenser à ce qui s'y est passé; et je ne suis certainement pas le seul..

\- Hermione, devina aisément Aragorn, prononçant toutefois le prénom de la jeune sorcière d'une voix étrangement lasse.

\- Oui. Hermione » acquieça Boromir plus vivement. Et à sa déclaration, un court silence passa, durant lequel les deux hommes lancèrent un regard en direction de la tente, montée quelques pas à l'écart du campement. L'absence de lumière semblait indiquer que les trois jeunes sorciers avaient fini par s'endormir et à ce constat, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

«Elle est bien plus qu'une simple jeteuse de sorts, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Boromir.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous croire cela ? Répondit Aragorn, souriant malgré-lui d'un rictus amer.

\- Allons, vous le savez parfaitement ! Et puis, on ne fait pas fuir tout un bataillon d'orques et de gobelin en agîtant simplement un bout de bois ! De plus, même ses amis n'ont pas un tel pouvoir... »

Le rôdeur ne répondit pas. Devant son silence, Boromir baissa alors les yeux, et observa un bref instant les flammes du feu danser sous la brise nocturne.

« En réalité, murmura-t-il avec une soudaine hésitation. Je pense deviner qui elle pourrait être... »

À sa déclaration, le visage du rôdeur se ferma. Et devant son silence, Boromir releva finalement la tête, fixant le Dunedain avec fébrilité.

«Aragorn, est-ce que Hermione pourrait être Morwen ? Demanda-t-il. Serait-ce possible qu'elle le soit vraiment ? »

Ces interrogations flottèrent quelques secondes dans le silence dans la nuit, puis finalement, Aragorn soupira. Un soupir las et résigné, porteur d'une réponse certes inaudible, mais parfaitement identifiable pour le Gondorien, dont le visage s'étira de stupéfaction.

«Par les dieux tout puissants ! Est-ce donc vrai ?

\- Oui » confirma finalement le rôdeur.

Boromir se tourna en direction de la tente.

«Elle est donc revenue. Après tout ce temps...

\- Revenue certes, mais contre son grès. Si j'en crois ce qu'elle et ses amis racontent, son retour était totalement involontaire…

\- Sont-ils au courant ? »

Le rôdeur secoua la tête négativement. Non, Harry et Ron l'ignoraient. Cependant, ils finiraient tôt ou tard par l'apprendre et cela n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

«Volontaire ou non, reprit Boromir dans un sourire, son retour est un cadeau du ciel.» Il se tourna à nouveau vers Aragorn. «Elle peut mettre fin à cette tyrannie et grâce à elle, pour pourrons mettre fin à cette guerre ! La gagner !

\- Ca ne sera pas aussi facile...

\- Non, mais si les peuples libre l'apprennent, ils se battront à nos côtés. Ils se battront pour _elle !_ » fit Boromir avec ferveur.

Une exaltation, qu'Aragorn était loin de partager. Aussi leva-t-il une main, interrompant malgré-lui le Gondorien.

«Elle ne le voudra pas, déclara-t-il avec gravité. Hermione refusera de prendre part à cette guerre. Je crois, qu'elle s'est résignée à vivre en exil. Enfouissant Morwen si profondément en elle, que l'idée de la voir ressurgir la terrifie. Elle n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque. Le retour de Morwen signifierait pour elle, le retour d'un passé qui l'effraie, sans compter bien sûre des responsabilités que cela incombe...

\- Mais elle ne peut fuir ce qu'elle est ! s'exclama Boromir, jetant un regard incrédule en direction de la tente. C'est notre reine! Certains seront prêts à mourir en son nom !

\- Et c'est justement ce pourquoi elle ne voudra pas revenir. Trop de vies ont déjà été sacrifiées pour elle. Elle refusera qu'il en soit de nouveau ainsi... »

Et ce qui expliquait sans doute son coup d'éclat dans les mines. Son courage et la détermination avec lesquels elle s'était battue, se jetant à corps perdu dans la bataille et comment les autres l'avaient suivie d'un seul mouvement. Il n'oubliait pas non plus qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, alors qu'il défendait Boromir. Il était aisé de comprendre un tel désir de vie, de survie. Qui ne le ressentirait pas, au sein d'une bataille ?

Désappointé, Boromir se redressa puis croisa les bras, caressant d'une main son menton d'un air songeur.

«Nous devons la convaincre du contraire, murmura-t-il. Lui faire comprendre qu'elle seule peut arrêter cette guerre...

\- Je le sais » soupira Aragorn, portant l'embout de sa pipe à ses lèvres.

Et cela n'était guère aisé. Car encore fallait-il qu'elle leur fasse confiance. Qu'elle lui fasse confiance, surtout. Une chose qui était loin d'être acquise car depuis les mines, la jeune femme l'évitait comme la peste, et détournait les yeux chaque fois que leur regards se rencontraient.

«Devons-nous révélé sa véritable identité aux autres ainsi qu'à ses amis ? » Demanda Boromir.

Le rôdeur haussa les épaules.

«À vous de décidez cela Boromir, répondit-il. Cependant, si vous gardez cela secret, ils finiront par l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre par eux-même. Les hobbits ne sont pas idiots, et encore moins Gimli et Legolas. Ils en arriveront aux même conclusion que vous, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

\- Alors autant leur révéler la vérité, conclu le Gondorien en s'éloignant. Quand à vous, mon ami, il serait souhaitable que vous ailliez parler à Hermione le plus tôt possible… »

Aragorn acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête. Puis expirant une bouffée de fumée, il baissa les yeux sur les flammes du feu, replongeant peu à peu dans leur contemplation. Ces flammes qui lui rappelait à lui aussi, cette nuit d'il y a longtemps, où le destin de la Terre du Milieu avait basculé à jamais. Ces flammes qui lui rappelait les reflets mordoré d'une chevelure tout aussi indomptable que le caractère de sa propriétaire.

* * *

Sans se douter de la conversation des deux hommes, et des conséquences que cela engendrerait tout autour d'elle, Hermione se réveilla au petit matin. La lueur des premiers rayons de soleil perçait au travers de l'ouverture de la tente, et malgré l'air glacial ainsi que le paysage hivernal qu'elle entrapercevait au dehors, la jeune femme se sentit étonnamment sereine. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait dormi à poings fermés, nullement hantée par ses cauchemars comme elle l'était d'ordinaire. Il fallait dire que le froid et la fatigue y avaient joué un rôle, mais Hermione n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi et quitter à cet instant la chaleur de son lit, lui semblait être la chose la plus difficile à faire.

Toutefois, devant une envie pressante, et se rappelant que qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés aux abords d'un ruisseau -ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait pouvoir enfin se laver !- elle se força à se lever. De plus, les lits des garçons étaient déjà vides.

Au dehors, le camp était déjà particulièrement animé. Dans des éclats de rires, les hobbits étaient regroupés autour du feu, entrain de déjeuner À leur cotés, se tenaient Gimili et Legolas. Et bien que le nain s'évertuait à faire la conversation à son compagnon, l'elfe examinait son arc et ses flèches avec une telle minutie, que la jeune sorcière eut l'impression que le nain parlait seul sans s'en même s'en rendre compte. Harry et Ron par contre étaient absents, de même qu'Aragorn et Boromir. Étonnée de ne pas les voir, Hermione s'avança de quelques pas.

À son approche, les hobbits cessèrent subitement de parler, de même que Gimli. Legolas quand à lui, se redressa et s'inclina avec grâce. Habituée à la galanterie de l'elfe, Hermione sourit, même si la posture de l'elfe dans son salut, lui semblait quelque peu différente de ce à quoi elle était habituée.

«Madame » répondit Legolas d'un air étrangement cérémonieux, main sur le cœur. Ce à quoi, Gimli et les Hobbits s'empressèrent d'imiter, certains balbutiant avec maladresse, notamment Sam, qui rouge jusqu'aux oreilles marmonna un «majes...madame !», se prenant un coup discret dans les côtes de la part de Frodon.

Un lapsus qui pétrifia Hermione malgré-elle, et malgré le trouble que cela provoqua en elle, la jeune femme eut toutefois le bon sens de garder un visage souriant, quoiqu'un peu crispé. _Ça ne peut pas être ça,_ songea-t-elle en s'éloignant en direction du ruisseau. _Comment pourraient-ils savoir ?_ Des interrogations qu'elle relégua au second plan lorsqu'il lui fallut se déshabiller à l'abri des regards et se laver dans l'eau glaciale du ruisseau.

Néanmoins à son retour, lorsqu'elle croisa finalement Boromir, ses inquiétudes reprirent le dessus lorsque le Gondorien s'immobilisa pour la saluer, inclinant respectueusement la tête à son passage.

« _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?_ » s'alarma-t-elle en rentrant dans sa tente. Et puis où étaient passés Ron et Harry ?

Sur ces interrogations, la jeune femme fit les cents pas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Puis alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'asseoir à la grande table, les pans de la tente s'agitèrent et une rafale glacée s'engouffra dans la tente, de même qu'Aragorn qui s'immobilisa aussitôt sur le seuil. Déconcertée un bref instant par sa venue, la jeune femme le dévisagea avec interrogation. Le rôdeur était d'une gravité alarmante, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il s'inclina à son tour, baissant respectueuse la tête.

« Hermione...

-Non par pitié, ne faîtes pas ça » l'interrompit-elle d'une voix nerveuse.

Il se redressa et l'observa. Quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Le rôdeur semblait comme presque incertain, hésitant. Un trouble que la jeune femme ignora, aveuglée par ses propres inquiétudes.

«Tout le monde s'est mit à faire cela sans raison, et ça va me rendre complètement folle... » expliqua-t-elle vivement, le cœur battant.

Le silence suivit sa déclaration. Un silence pesant, et alors qu'Aragorn la dévisageait, Hermione se sentit subitement anxieuse, troublée par l'intensité de son regard.

«Bon sang, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?» s'exclama-t-elle avec désespoir. « Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, vous me faîtes peur ! »

Il cilla, prit de court. Aragorn devait admettre qu'il ne savait par quel bout commencer. La situation lui était tout aussi inconfortable et devant le propre malaise du rôdeur, la jeune femme comprit. Il savait. Ce qu'elle redoutait venait de se produire, et la manière dont l'homme la dévisageait en était la confirmation. Le silence s'étira. Plus que jamais, elle se sentit semblable à une proie acculée, incapable de fuir. Redoutant d'entendre ce qui allait être dit. Une angoisse sourde et muette qui ne facilitait décidément pas la tâche au rôdeur. Pourtant, il lui fallait percer l'abcès afin de mettre fin à cette situation. Aussi Aragorn se résigna-t-il à ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

«Vous êtes la princesse perdue, déclara-t-il d'un souffle. Vous êtes Morwen... »

Ces mots firent l'effet d'un couperet. Peur et douleur se mêlèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme. Sa respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement, et des larmes lui naquirent aux bords des yeux. Sans toutefois glisser sur ses joues pâles. Immobile, elle contempla sans un mot l'homme en face d'elle, incapable de nier.

«C'est pour cela que vous avez pu rejoindre ce monde...parce-que vous êtes née içi » continua-t-il à mix voix. Il l'observait attentivement. Cependant, son regard se troubla, se perdant dans le vide. «Je l'ai su, dés le premier jour où je vous ai vu » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Par pitié, ne le dîtes surtout pas à Harry et Ron ! Souffla-t-elle désespérée.

\- Ils savent » l'interrompit Aragorn, relevant les yeux vers elle.

Consternée, la jeune femme cilla. Malgré elle, les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Larmes qu'elle essaya aussitôt d'essuyer d'un geste presque rageur, se détournant subitement du rôdeur.

«Comment avez-vous pu… ? Murmura-t-elle, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trahie.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, répondit le Dunedain, espérant la rassurer.

\- Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, dîtes moi pourquoi ais-je faillis mourir plus d'une fois ces derniers jours ? De plus, vous savez autant que moi, que ce n'est pas fini !

\- Lorsque nous arriverons à Minas Tirith vous serez à l'abri...

\- Contre quoi ? s'exclama amèrement Hermione. Contre les magiciens ? Ils n'abandonneront jamais. Et ils ne seront pas les seuls. D'autres, tel que vous, voudront me retrouver ! Et je sais ce que vous attendez de moi ! Que je monte sur le trône...Mais je refuse ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger… !»

Il écarquilla les yeux.

«Je ne peux vous forcer à faire quoique ce soit ! Déclara-t-il indigné. Personne ne le peux ! Néanmoins vous êtes la dernière de votre lignée. Il n'y a personne d'autres. Vous ne pouvez échapper à ce que vous êtes… »

À ces mots, Hermione se détourna vivement. Oh si qu'elle pouvait échapper à ce qu'elle était. Il lui suffisait pour cela de retourner dans son monde d'adoption. Loin de tout cela. De cette guerre insensée.

«Vos parents se sont sacrifiés afin que vous puissiez un jour leur succéder, continua-t-il. Si vous refusez votre destin, alors leur morts...

\- Je vous interdis de parler d'eux ! s'énerva Hermione en se retournant vivement. Vous ne savez rien ! »

\- Morwen...commença-t-il.

\- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Cracha-t-elle. Morwen est morte ! »

Il leva les mains, en signe d'apaisement. «Comme vous vous voudrez ». Toutefois, il ne put dissimuler l'expression attristée flottant dans ses yeux gris. La déception. Cela calma immédiatement Hermione, qui sans comprendre, ressentit une vive douleur tout au fond d'elle. Indescriptible. Parce-qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Qu'il avait comprit. Elle était lâche. Toute ces années cachée dans un autre monde était lâche. Refuser d'être ce qu'elle était, était lâche. Pourtant...à l'époque, seule et perdue, abandonnée, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire ? Et maintenant ? Ce qu'il lui demandait était tout simplement impossible.

«J'ai une famille, commença-t-elle. Des amis. Ma vie, n'est pas ici...»

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

«Essayez de comprendre » insista-t-elle avec détresse.

Il baissa la tête. Le silence s'étira. Un silence douloureux. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais la referma rapidement. Incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Ne sachant que faire pour qu'il la regarde à nouveau. Pour le retenir. Car sans un mot, il se détourna finalement, et quitta la tente.

«Aragorn ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

En vain.

* * *

Le cœur lourd, elle alla s'isoler à l'écart du campement. Assise contre un rocher, un plaid sur les genoux, la jeune femme contemplait le paysage d'un regard absent. Se laissant peu à peu engloutir par la sensation de vide qui l'emplissait entièrement alors que l'expression douloureuse d'Aragorn ne cessait de hanter ses pensée, et s'interrogeant sur ses propres sentiments, sur cette douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle. Sur son refus d'être de nouveau mêlée à cette guerre. Un maelstrom d'émotion et de pensées, qui l'étreignait avec une telle force, qu'elle avait l'impression de suffoquer.

«Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? »

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête. Harry était immobile, à quelques pas d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Face à l'expression d'incompréhension de son ami, elle détourna les yeux.

«On aurait compris, tu sais ? » continua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Face à son silence, le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle et vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. Une minute passa, avant qu'Hermione ne se décide finalement à parler, les yeux rivés sur les montagnes au loin.

«J'avais peur » répondit-elle doucement. Elle ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine et soupira. «Peur de ce que ça pouvait impliquer. Harry, il faut que tu comprenne, que je n'aurais jamais du revenir içi...C'était impossible...

\- Et tes...vrais parents ? Demanda Harry avec hésitation. Aragorn et Boromir nous ont dit qu'ils...

\- Ma mère s'appelait Melian*, l'interrompit-elle avec douceur. C'était une femme pleine de vie, qui aimait chanter et danser. Et c'était une magicienne exemplaire, capable de prendre n'importe quelle forme. Un peu comme Tonks » Aux souvenirs de la jeune sorcière, Hermione sourit avec nostalgie. «Elle aimait faire rire les gens, les rendre heureux. Elle n'était vraiment pas du tout de ce à quoi tu t'attendrais d'une princesse...Du moins, pas le genre à être digne et snobe, coincée dans un protocole...Lorsqu'elle est devenue reine, tout à changé. Et puis surtout, elle est devenue mère...»

Un silence plana, doux et nostalgique. Hermione lança un regard en direction de Harry. Le jeune homme était suspendu à ses lèvres, captivé par son récit.

«Et ton père ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins, curieux d'en savoir plus sur le passée de son amie.

\- Il se nommait Lenwë. Je me souviens qu'il était apprécié pour sa sagesse. C'est lui qui m'a apprit à maîtriser ma magie. Je me souviens aussi qu'il aimait beaucoup visiter ses terres, son royaume. Et qu'à chacun de ses déplacements, il m'emmenait avec lui. C'était sa façon à lui de m'apprendre à connaître notre peuple. Je savais que lorsque je grandirais et que deviendrais adulte, ce serait à moi de reprendre la relève. De devenir reine. C'était donc une façon à lui de me préparer... »

Elle se tût et son regard s'assombrit.

«Et puis la guerre est arrivée, murmura-t-elle. Deux des Istaris – de puissants magiciens envoyés par les dieux de cette Terre pour protéger ce monde contre les forces du mal- sont devenu complètement fous. Nul ne sait pourquoi, ni comment. Toujours est-il qu'ils trahirent leurs serment et qu'ils nous déclarèrent la guerre. Je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs, mais je sais qu'en quelques mois, la Terre du Milieu se retrouva à feu et à sang, les peuples retournés les uns contre les autres. Tout ce qu'avait accompli mon père, pour unir la Terre du Milieu, réduit à néant... »

Harry déglutit, fixant Hermione avec attention.

«...Une nuit, ils sont apparu. La citadelle étaient enflammée. Ma mère est venue me chercher, pour m'emmener quelque part, un endroit où je n'étais jamais allée – et pourtant Merlin sait combien j'y ai parcouru notre château de long en large !- où se trouvait un portail, qui reliait nos deux mondes. Mon père nous attendait et quand nous sommes arrivés, il m'a expliqué qu'il voulait que je traverse, que je serais en sécurité de l'autre coté... Et puis ils sont arrivés…

\- Les magiciens ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ils ont provoquer l'effondrement du plafond de la salle où l'on se trouvait. La moitié des gardes qui devaient nous protéger ont été tués. Ma...mère aussi. Et puis le feu, un sort de magie noir très puissant, nous a encerclé. Mon père et moi étions prisonniers des flammes. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier, de me dire de m'enfuir. Mais je pouvais pas le laisser... » sa voix s'emballa, chargée de chagrin et de détresse. « Parce qu'une fois de l'autre coté, je savais que je serais seule. Perdue dans un monde que je ne connaissais pas…Pourtant lorsqu'ils se sont approchés et que je les ai vu...Je me suis enfuie... »

Elle se crispa et Harry lui saisit la main. De son autre, elle serrait son médaillon, que sa mère avait passé autour de son cou. _Il te protégera_ , lui avait-elle soufflé dans une dernière étreinte.

«J'ai atterri quelque part en Angleterre, et j'ai été trouvé par des policiers en patrouille. Incapable de leur expliquer d'où je venais et où étaient mes parents, j'ai été très vite prise en charge par les services sociaux. On m'a placé dans une famille d'accueil…qui devint alors ma nouvelle famille... »

Elle sourit à cette pensée.

«Ils ont très vite découvert le fait que je savais faire de la magie. Il faut dire que j'ai été incapable de leur cacher. Mes émotions étaient tel que je provoquais parfois quelques accidents. Un verre qui éclate, des objets flottant dans les airs...Mais ils n'ont pas eu peur, et ils se sont démenés auprès des services sociaux, pour pouvoir m'adopter pour de bon. Et puis, moins d'un an plus tard, le professeur McGonagall est venue et m'a tout expliqué au sujet du monde des sorciers, de Poudlard…»

Harry se souvint alors de leur première rencontre : fillette aux cheveux épais et indomptables qui était venu les voir dans le wagon du Poudlard Express, à la recherche du crapaud de Neville. Une fillette que lui et Ron avaient trouvé particulièrement agaçante avec ses airs de miss-je-sais-tout, mais qu'ils avaient apprit toutefois à apprécier.

«Apprendre qu'il existait des sorciers dans ce monde, m'a rendue très heureuse, fit Hermione. J'y ai vu la chance de chercher un moyen pour retourner dans mon monde. C'est pourquoi, une fois à Poudlard, que je passais autant de temps à la bibliothèque...Mais je n'ai rien trouver. » Son visage s'assombrit. «Il n'y avait rien du tout. J'ai compris que je ne rentrerais jamais, et que de toute manière, mon père avait sans doute fermé le passage afin que les magiciens ne puissent pas me suivre... »

À ces mots, la main de Harry se resserra sur la sienne.

«Quand j'ai compris ça, je suis allée me réfugier dans les toilettes des filles pour pleurer. Tout le monde pensait que c'était à cause de Malefoy et de ses mauvaises blagues. Là dessus vous êtes venu me chercher et j'ai compris alors qu'il se servait à rien de m'apitoyer. Que j'avais une nouvelle famille. Et de nouveaux amis, sur qui je pouvais compter... » Disant cela, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit timidement. «La suite, vous la connaissez…

\- Mais si ton père a fermé les passages, comment ça se fait que nous ayons pu atterrir ici ? Demanda Harry.

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Hermione dans un haussement d'épaule incertain. Mais je pense que...lorsque l'on a été attaqué au mariage de Bill et Fleur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser au soir où j'ai perdu mes parents. Je pense, que ça à du influencer mon trans-planage...Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. Ça ne reste qu'une théorie… »

Elle baissa les yeux et puis soudain elle se releva. Un silence s'étira, durant lequel, la suivant des yeux, Harry digéra tout ce flots d'information. Toute l'histoire de son amie. Ce qu'elle avait vécue, et de la perte qu'elle avait subi. Il pensa alors à ses propres parents, assassiné par un groupe de _Witch Hunters._

« Mione, je suis désolé... murmura-t-il finalement.

\- Et moi aussi... »

Ils se retournèrent. Ron était à quelques pas. À l'expression attristé de son visage, ils devinèrent qu'il avait tout entendu.

« Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé, commença le rouquin. Je comprends que tu n'aie pas voulu en parler, c'est tellement...Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça…

\- Ron...Je te jure, j'aurais voulu t'en parler, mais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'interrompit-il. Je comprends...»

Émue, Hermione sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux. Avec lenteur, Ron s'avança alors vers elle. Puis avec douceur, il ouvrit les bras bras et la serra contre elle.

« On rentrera chez nous, murmura le rouquin. Je te le promet... »


	10. Chapter 09

Lorsque le messager envoyé par la garnison de la Moria se présenta à la tour d'Ortanc, il sut avec certitude qu'une fois entré, il n'en ressortirait jamais vivant. Une certitude due à l'habitude, et peut être aussi à la cruauté gratuite dont son espèce faisait preuve. Ressemblant plus à des animaux qu'à des êtres civilisés comme l'étaient l'ensemble des autres peuples.

 _bah, qu'ils pourrissent en haut de leur perchoir !_ Pensa-t-il avec une grimace édentée.

La mort était une chose à laquelle il était habitué, orcs et gobelins s'entre-tuant parfois pour un rien, et pour le seul plaisir du sang. Malgré tout, la proximité de la mort ne les empêchait pas la craindre, et ce, parfois, d'une manière qu'aucune autre espèce ne pourrait l'envisager. Par ce que contrairement aux elfes, ils savaient que de l'autre coté, pour eux il n'y avait rien. Pas de terres promises, pas de terres immortelles. Seulement le néant. Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'ils étaient comparables à des bêtes, vivant la vie de manière intense et viscérale. Sans regrets.

Sur ces pensées, et essayant malgré tout de dissimuler la peur qui lui remuait les entrailles, le gobelin s'avança dans l'antichambre de la tour d'Ortanc. Ses yeux jaunes, scrutèrent avec appréhension la pièce dans ses moindres recoins, se méfiant des ombres et de la multitude d'objets hétéroclites, étranges et inconnus. Certains individus de sa race auraient pu être intrigués par tout ce bazar. Mais pas lui, ayant la sagesse de garder ses mains à leurs places, retenant l'élan perfide de la cupidité qui aurait poussé les plus inconscients à dérober ce qui ne devrait pas être volé.

Lorsqu'une silhouette blanche se découpa finalement dans la pénombre de la pièce, le gobelin se détourna vivement de ses observations, et courba l'échine avec une déférence tout apeurée. Écrasé par l'aura toute puissance de Saroumane qui dans une volée de robes immaculées, sembla comme flotter jusqu'à lui, glissant sur le sol d'obsidienne.

« Et bien ? L'interrogea d'une voix puissante le Magicien Blanc avec impatience. Quelles nouvelles apportes-tu ?

\- Des nouvelles de la Moria, Maître.. »

Devant le silence de Saroumane, le messager se risqua à annoncer ce qui seraient sans doute ses dernières paroles :

« … L'attaque a échoué. La sorcière et ses compagnons nous ont échappés. »

À peine les mots franchirent-ils sa bouche édentée, que le gobelin sentit tout autour de lui l'air s'épaissir. Une tension dans la pièce, aussi pesante qu'un ciel orageux et malgré lui, il jeta un regard inquiet aux alentours, tel un animal traqué, avant de revenir vers celui de son maître, lequel brûlait d'une fureur glacée sans nom.

«Dehors, ordonna-t-il.

Un murmure à peine inaudible, qui lui vrilla les entrailles. Un murmure qui ne souffrait aucune contestation et trop stupéfait à l'idée qu'il ne serait peut-être pas tué, le gobelin courba à nouveau la tête dans une vague salutation respectueuse, puis sans demander son reste, trottina dans un pas vif en direction de la sortie. Mais à peine quitta-t-il la pièce et entrevit-il l'espoir de rentrer parmi les siens, qu'une lance le transperça soudainement, le perçant en plein cœur. Dans un bruit mat, son corps s'écrasa violemment en avant sur le sol, une expression hébété sur son visage.

Immobile au milieu de la pièce, Saroumane n'avait pas cillé, observant froidement le corps sans vie étalé en plein milieu du passage. Seule sa main osseuse, aux jointures blanches, crispée sur son bâton, témoignait de sa colère.

* * *

« Ils ont survécu !» Tonna-t-il, entrant dans la pièce avec fracas. « Cette maudite fillette nous a encore glissée entre les doigts ! »

À cette nouvelle, Gandalf ne put dissimuler la profonde inquiétude qui ne cessait de le ronger. Elle semble avoir gagné en force... Songea-t-il. Plus les jours passent et plus elle renouera avec la magie...

Dumbeldore, baguette levée au-dessus d'un large pentacle dessiné à même le sol, pour sa part, ne réagit pas, se contentant de poursuivre ses incantations. Au fur et à mesure de son enchantement, les longues lignes entrelacées du cercle incantatoire luisirent d'une lumière étincelante, de même que les cristaux qui désignaient les différents points cardinaux. Ressentant la puissante énergie qui se dégageait du pentacle, la colère de Saroumane retomba subitement.

« Est-ce prêt ?» Demanda-t-il.

Dumbeldore abaissa sa baguette, cessant ses incantations.

« Oui, répondit-il. Entrez dans le cercle et commençons...» Puis souriant avec malice, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'une lueur particulièrement amusés, il ajouta : « Lequel d'entre nous, souhaite mourir en premier ? Pour ma part, je ne suis pas pressé de recommencer...» Et disant cela, il leva sa main noircie à titre d'exemple.

À ces mots, Gandalf s'avança alors vers le centre du cercle, le visage grave.

« Moi, et espérons que cette fois-ci cela fonctionne. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de finir mutilé, si ce n'est pire...

\- Auriez-vous peur mon ami ? Glissa sournoisement Saroumane.

\- Ne traînez pas, grommela Gandalf. C'est tout ce que je demande...

\- Dans ce cas, mon ami, fit le magicien blanc avec un sourire glacial. Commençons...»

Et à peine franchit-il lui-même les limites du cercle, que ce dernier sembla frémir de manière imperceptible. Dans la pièce, les flammes des bougies vacillèrent et le monde extérieur sembla alors subitement étouffé, de même que l'activité des mines qui résonnait en contrebas de la tour. C'était comme si les magiciens, une fois entrés dans le cercle, s'étaient coupés du monde.

Puis sans prévenir, d'un geste vif, Saroumane brandit son bâton en direction de Gandalf, qui fut brusquement soulevé hors du sol et envoyé dans les airs. Le corps du vieillard heurta avec violence un mur, avant de retomber brusquement au sol dans un faible gémissement. Il tenta de se redresser, mais implacable, Saroumane le souleva de nouveau. Puis avec l'indifférence que seuls ont les félins de jouer avec leurs proies, le magicien blanc relança à plusieurs reprises Gandalf contre les murs. Lorsque la robe du vieillard et les murs aux reliefs aussi aiguisés que des lames de rasoir commencèrent à se teinter de sang, son corps heurta définitivement le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ramené au centre du cercle, le magicien gris eut un dernier soubresaut, puis alors qu'un soupir de délivrance s'échappa de ses lèvres ensanglantées, ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat et son regard se fit alors lointain et inaccessible. À cet instant, les ombres de la pièce semblèrent s'épaissir et un chuchotement lointain résonna dans le silence.

« Je pense que c'est fait...» Déclara calmement Dumbeldore.

Saroumane observa le magicien au sol. Dans ses prunelles azures, il percevait l'entre-deux. Un endroit, vers lequel lui-même se sentait peu à peu irrésistiblement attiré, la magie du cercle renforçant cette dangereuse attraction, mais duquel il se détourna, n'ayant lui-même pas encore franchit le seuil de la mort. _Pas encore du moins,_ et sur cette pensée, il leva la tête en direction du premier mage.

«À votre tour...» susurra-t-il, un sourire sinistre fendillant sa barbe. «Si cette fois-ci, vous êtes prêt...»

Une provocation qui glissa sur Dumbeldore, sans effet. Au contraire, avec sévérité, le sorcier lança un regard perçant au magicien par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis jetant sa baguette au sol, il ouvrit les bras.

«Bien au contraire, répondit-il. Je suis prêt »

Et il accueillit la mort telle une vieille amie. _Une fois encore._

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Alors petite précision ; je reconnais que ce chapitre, est assez rapide. Cependant, il s'agît d'un ajout de ma part. Normalement la scène du rituel se joue à la fin du chapitre précédant, aprés qu'Hermione ait raconté son passé._ À _peine voit-on Saroumane expulser Gandalf contre un mur et pouf, notre magicien gris est mort. Puis sa transformation en super magicien._ _Une scène que je ne trouvais pas très crédible, voyez-vous...Donc j'ai voulu en faire un petit chapitre, sorte de petite parenthèse pour entretenir le suspense..._

 _Quant au passage du pauvre messager, elle est de mon crû, afin de rendre encore plus vénère Saroumane._

 _Voili voilou !_

 _Encore merci à toi Melior de commenter cette histoire ! Et merci pour les ajouts en favoris/follows, des lecteurs anonymes. Une petite review, un petit bonjour serait toutefois très appréciable !_

 _À la prochaine !_


	11. Chapter 10

_Merci à Melior et à Cihanethyste_ pour leurs reviews ! _En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !_

* * *

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, que l'étrange compagnie avait déjà quitté les monts-brumeux et leur étreinte glaciale. Lorsqu'ils franchirent en toute hâte les limites de Fangorn, l'aurore n'était qu'une mince ligne orangée, se fondant dans un ciel obscur et tout aussi voilé que les montagnes qu'ils avaient quittés.  
De leur départ précipité au beau milieu de la nuit, Hermione se souvenait que c'était Boromir qui était venu les réveiller, alors que la lune en était encore à son zénith. Un réveil difficile, qu'elle, les garçons, ainsi que les Hobbits, auraient bien repoussé jusqu'au lendemain. Cependant, elle devina qu'une telle décision devait provenir d'Aragorn, et que leur halte prés du torrent, qui avait duré plus d'une journée, avait été trop risqué. Et les avait sans doute que trop retardés.

Alors qu'ils entraient sous le couvert des arbres centenaires, les jeunes sorciers, ralentirent quelque peu le pas, éreintés par le rythme soutenu de la compagnie. Une endurance qu'ils avaient décidément du mal à suivre, et voyant les autres s'enfoncer sans l'ombre d'une hésitation au sein de la forêt, ils échangèrent une œillade de découragement.

«Je n'en peux plus, lâcha Ron, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul» fit Harry dans un soupir. Puis alors qu'il posait sa main contre un tronc afin d'enjamber une racine, il leva les yeux et observa les arbres: «Vous sentez ça ? On se croirait dans la forêt interdite…»

Ron fronça les sourcils. Son ami avait raison. Quelque chose semblait émaner de la forêt et de ses sous-bois tortueux, nimbés de brume. Comme une présence planante et sombre. Quelque chose de sans doute bien plus dangereux que la vieille forêt de Poudlard.

«On n'a pas le choix, marmonna cependant le rouquin.

\- Messires, dépêchez-vous ! » Les interpella à nouveau Sam par dessus son épaule. Ce dernier, rempli de sollicitude, avait prit l'habitude de les encourager gentiment, lorsque le trio ralentissait le pas. « Ou sinon, vous risquez de vous perdre…

\- Et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement ralentir, grogna Ron.

\- La forêt borde le domaine d'Isengard, répondit Frodon, se souvenant des nombreuses cartes de son oncle feu Bilbon. C'est là-bas que se trouve la tour de Saroumane, l'un des trois magiciens.

\- Et puis il est dangereux de s'attarder dans cette forêt, grommela pour sa part Gimli, qui s'était finalement arrêté afin de les attendre. On dit qu'elle est plus vieille que les Elfes et que les arbres sont vivants. Qu'ils sont capables de marcher et qu'ils sont emplis de colère. Aussi, jeunes gens, restez sur vos gardes et ne les touchez points... »

À ces mots, Ron maugréa à nouveau, puis lança un regard en coin en direction d'Hermione. Cependant, la jeune femme resta silencieuse. Si elle paraissait inquiète, ce n'était pas tant à cause de leur proximité avec Isengard, ni même des paroles du nain. Mais plutôt à cause du silence d'Aragorn. Car le rôdeur avait pris le parti de l'ignorer, et ce depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en marche. Une prise de distance, qui en son fort intérieure la blessait énormément. Cependant, au vu de son propre comportement depuis les mines, et de la déception qu'elle semblait lui avoir infligé, cela était légitime. Lequel des deux était le plus amer, elle ne saurait dire. Toutefois, elle savait qu'il faudrait tôt ou tard y mettre un terme, car ce malaise entre eux ne pouvait éternellement durer.

«Laisse-lui le temps, fit Harry, qui avait remarqué ses réguliers coups d'œil en direction du rôdeur.

\- Justement, je ne pense pas que nous l'ayons » répondit la jeune femme, à la fois gênée et agacée de s'être fait surprendre.

Et d'autant plus de constater que son différent avec le Dunedain semblait être connu de tous. Ron se rapprocha.

« Tu es dure Hermione, chuchota-t-il. Essaye de le comprendre. Il t'a cru morte depuis presque dix ans. Tu es sa reine. Comment veux-tu qu'il ne soit pas déçu, lorsque tu lui jettes à la figure que tu n'as plus rien à avoir avec ton monde d'origine…

\- Je rêve, ou tu prends sa défense ?! s'indigna Hermione.

\- J'essaie juste de me mettre à sa place ! Se défendit le rouquin dans un haussement d'épaule.

\- Et bien ne le fais pas !

\- N'oublie pas qu'il était prêt à mourir pour toi, dans les mines, insista à son tour Harry, au grand damne de la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas rien...

\- Mais je ne lui ai rien demandé !» Se hérissa-t-elle, oubliant pour le coup toute discrétion.

Elle ne voulait pas de sa loyauté. Elle ne voulait pas être ce qu'il espérait. Et elle voulait encore moins rester dans ce monde. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle. C'est ce qu'il leur avait promis, la raison pour laquelle ils avaient décidé de le suivre jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Et pas pour s'impliquer dans une guerre. Harry et Ron n'avaient rien à avoir avec ça. Et même si l'idée de jouer les héros ne leur déplaisait pas, en stupide Gryffondor qu'ils étaient, ce n'était pas son cas à elle !

Plus en avant, sans que les jeunes sorciers ne s'en doutent, Aragon avait tout entendu. Cependant, il resta silencieux et continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était. Conservant l'impassibilité dans laquelle il s'était muré. Toutefois, un œil attentif aurait remarqué le crispement de sa mâchoire, ainsi que l'ombre qui avait assombri son regard. Devant lui, Legolas, ouvrait la marche d'un pas léger et silencieux. Soudain, il s'immobilisa. Puis à l'affût, l'elfe fixa les ombres profondes de la forêt, d'un air subitement troublé.

«Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta aussitôt le rôdeur.

\- Un mauvais pressentiment, répondit l'elfe, ses yeux bleus plissés d'inquiétude. Quelque chose approche. Une présence...

\- Les bergers de la forêt ? Espéra Aragorn, songeant aux anciennes légendes qui entouraient Fangorn.

\- Non. Quelque chose de sombre. De bien plus sombre que la forêt elle-même » Murmura Legolas. Une seconde passa et son inquiétude sembla s'accroître. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement: « Les sorciers ! Souffla l'elfe. Ils sont ici ! »

Aussitôt, Aragorn se retourna et scruta à son tour la forêt. Cependant, mise à part la compagnie, il ne descella rien d'autre qu'un silence oppressant. Pas le moindre mouvement. Même la brise légère qui circulait jusqu'alors entre les arbres semblait d'être tue, de même que les chuchotements des Hobbits, qui profitant de cette courte halte, s'étaient assis à même le sol. Seul Gimli et Boromir, entendant les paroles de Legolas, étaient sur leurs gardes et observaient les alentours comme si le danger pouvait surgir de derrière n'importe quel arbre. Ron pour sa part, inconscient de la menace, fit mine de vouloir s'éloigner. Boromir l'interpella aussitôt :

«Où comptez-vous aller ?

\- Désolé, mais je dois faire quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas faire à ma place !» Répondit le rouquin avec entêtement. Puis sans attendre la réponse du Gondorien, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, s'engageant dans un léger fossé creusé par quelques racines noueuses.

« Ron, non ! Attendez ! » Cria aussitôt Legolas.

Au même instant, un flash éblouissant traversa la forêt de part en part. Surpris, le jeune sorcier immobilisa brusquement. Et face à ce qui se dressait désormais devant lui, il recula aussitôt, manquant de trébucher contre les racines.

« Merde ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Cependant, seuls Hermione et Harry furent capables de percevoir ce qui faisait face au jeune homme. Une silhouette blanche et sans visage, irradiant de lumière et de puissance, à la fois lourde et écrasante. Et à l'instar des garçons, Hermione sentit toute couleur déserter son visage.

Au même instant, survint un nouveau flash, et les Hobbits se levèrent d'un bond. Puis les traits à leur tour déformés par la peur, portèrent soudainement les mains à la tête. Car à leurs oreilles, une voix susurrait des mots qu'eux seuls étaient capable d'entendre. Une voix à l'intonation chaleureuse, qui inspirait à l'amitié :

 _ _« Sam Gaggie le brave, n'est-ce pas ? Pensez-vous être de ceux, dont les récits, ont bercé votre enfance ? Pensez-vous être un héros courageux, qui ne recule devant rien ?...»__

Les yeux écarquillés Frodon, Merrin et Pippin, s'entre-regardèrent.

 _ _« Et vous autres, jeunes et insouciants Hobbits ? Que pouvez-vous bien faire ici, si loin de chez vous ? Sachez, que c'est la mort, qui se tient tout au bout de votre quête. Car celle-ci est vaine et sans espoirs... »__

Un nouveau éclaire illumina la forêt. Cette fois, une deuxième silhouette, identique à la première, visible et audible de tous, apparu en plein milieu du groupe, provoquant un mouvement de recul et de panique. Harry et Ron tirèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes.

« Qu'est-ce que… ! S'écria Gimli, brandissant aussitôt sa hache.

 _ _\- Et vous maître nain ?__ _Fit aussitôt l'apparition._ _ _Vous, dont les frères ont quitté cette terre, s'enfonçant loin sous les montagnes. Pourquoi rester ici ? Pourquoi vouloir protéger des êtres qui n'ont cure des malheurs de votre peuple et de ce monde ? »__

Le nain jura, puis avec force frappa l'apparition. Or, sa hache passa au travers.

« Ce sont des illusions ! S'écria aussitôt Legolas en bandant son arc.

 _ _«...Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn__ _,_ poursuivit-elle, cette fois d'une voix sarcastique, froide et aux intonations métallique. _ _Espoirs des peuples libres et des hommes, mais qui lui-même n'en a point.__ Le visage du rôdeur se durcit. __Vous ne pouvez croire que cette enfant sortie de l'ombre, ira un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Elle ne sera jamais couronnée Reine, elle n'a que faire de cette terre… ! Et qu'espérerez-vous donc, la convaincre, et la séduire avec de nobles paroles ? Alors que vous-même avez refusé le trône lorsque celui-ci était à votre portée ?»__

Malgré elle, Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de lancer un regard stupéfait en direction du rôdeur, de même que Ron et Harry, ainsi que les Hobbits. Boromir, Legolas et Gimli, quant à eux, restèrent impassibles.

 _ _« Abandonnez cette quête vaine de sens. Abandonnez-la, comme elle vous a abandonné, il y a si longtemps. Brisez le serment que les Dunedains firent par le passé et regagner votre liberté ! »__ Susurra l'illusion aux traits indistincts. _ _«Devenez ce roi dont tous ont besoin et faisons la paix….»__

Le visage dur, le rôdeur porta une main à son épée. Puis se tourna vers Hermione, et la dévisagea avec une effrayante gravité. Instinctivement, Hermione fit un pas en arrière, et dans sa manche, ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa baguette.

« Aragorn, prévint Legolas. Il ne va pas tarder à apparaître... »

Sans quitter la jeune sorcière des yeux, le Dunedain hocha la tête, tirant peu à peu Anduril de son fourreau. Boromir et les Hobbits en firent de même. La lame de Frodon était bleue. Au loin, dans les profondeurs de la forêt, commença à retentir les pas lourds d'une troupe en marche. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoires.

« Hermione, prononça alors Aragorn d'une voix sourde.

Livide, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer d'une douloureuse appréhension.

« Vous devez fuir. Maintenant »

Elle hocha la tête. Cette fois, pas question pour elle de rester et de se battre. Par la dureté de son expression, qui l'effrayait tant, le rôdeur le lui interdisait. Sa main se resserra sur sa baguette. Les illusions commencèrent à décliner. Hermione put alors entrevoir le visage de celui qui les avait piégés.

 _Gandalf._ Ou du moins, quelque chose qui lui ressemblait. Différent du magicien gris de ses souvenirs, conseillé sage et avisé, qui chevauchait autrefois sur cette terre pour apporter aide et conseil. Mais en même temps semblable à celui qui, d'un coup de bâton, le faisant claquer au sol avec force, avait fait s'effondrer le plafond d'une salle obscure sur sa mère et toute une garnison de soldats. Une version dénaturée, dont la raison avait été remplacée, de force ou de grès, nul ne le saurait jamais – par la folie. La source de son pouvoir, dangereusement mortelle, avait été libérée. Consumant son humanité toute entière. À ses yeux, le magicien d'autrefois, ami de son père, était mort, remplacé par quelque chose d'inimaginable et qui était devenu l'un de ses pires cauchemars. Cauchemars auxquels elle refaisait désormais face, après dix années de fuite.

« Hermione ! »

Un éclat de voix qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Harry ainsi que les hobbits s'étaient éloignés. Ron était en train de la tirer par la main, et Aragorn la regardait toujours avec gravité, son épée à présent tirée.

« Courez ! Ordonna-t-il dans un murmure. Et ne vous retournez pas... »

Elle déglutit. Puis entraînée par Ron, recula. Manquant de trébucher tant elle était incapable de quitter le rôdeur des yeux. Cependant, la silhouette qui se dressa derrière lui, et le murmure glaçant qui résonna soudainement à ses oreilles, la convainquit de se retourner définitivement.

 _« Cours petite Morwen, cours !…_ _Si tu veux échapper à ton destin.»_ Un rire sinistre.

Et comme si le charme qui les tenait immobiles fut rompu, Aragorn et Borimir, Legolas et Gimli se retournèrent vivement. Faisant face au véritable magicien, qui d'une vélocité peu commune, les repoussa d'un mouvement de bâton, brisant le trait de Legolas ainsi que la hache de Gimli. Les épées d'Aragorn et de Boromir, quand à elles, flamboyèrent d'un feu soudain, les forçant à lâcher prise.

« Pensez-vous réellement que vos armes peuvent m'atteindre ? » fit le vieillard d'une voix puissante. « Nul ne peut être assez puissant pour espérer nous blesser ! »

Son aura étincelante, aussi brillante qu'une étoile, les aveugla. Avec incrédulité, Aragorn leva une main, tentant d'apercevoir le visage de l'apparition. « Qui êtes-vous ? Cria-t-il. Montrez-vous ! »

«Autrefois, mon nom était Gandalf le gris. Puis je suis passé par les voiles de la mort elle-même. Dorénavant, je suis Gandalf le Blanc... »

Et à ces mots, son visage leur apparu, sage et terrible. Sous ses sourcils épais, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat que tous redoutèrent. Celui d'un esprit voilé et déséquilibré, en proie à l'illumination ultime. Persuadé de sa supériorité et de son bon droit, de son savoir.

« Ici, déclara-t-il, s'arrête votre quête. Vous n'avancerez pas plus loin. Laissez derrière vous Morwen et repartez... »

Disant cela, il observa attentivement Aragorn, lequel, s'avança d'un pas. « Jamais ! »

« Vous ne pourrez la sauver, fils d'Arathorn. Et votre cœur, le sait parfaitement.» Rétorqua le magicien en souriant, ses yeux bleus pétillants étrangement. « Mais si tel est votre choix, alors périssez... »

À ces mots, comme une toile d'araignée délicate qui se rompt, le sortilège se déchira et le silence oppressant de la forêt fut soudainement remplacé par une myriade de cris rauques et bestiaux. Au loin, émergea peu à peu, d'entre les arbres, une horde de silhouettes massives et imposantes, à la peau brunâtre et aux yeux jaunes, injectés de sang. Leurs armures de métal résonnant avec fracas au rythme de leurs pas.

« Vous avez entendu le maître ! Trouvez la sorcière et ses amis. Tuez-les autres ! » Rugis l'Uruk-Haï de tête qui les dirigeait, et dont le visage était marqué d'une main blanche.

Aragorn se détourna alors du magicien et s'avança à leur rencontre. Résolu. S'il devait périr, alors que cela soit en cet instant, pour protéger Hermione. Sur ces pensées, le rôdeur leva la lame de son épée à son visage, apparaissant à cet instant fier et majestueux, à l'image des rois et reines d'antan. Puis il se mit à courir, entraînant dans son sillage Legolas et Gimli.

En réponse, les orcs chargèrent aussitôt, et quelques secondes plus tard, le choc des épées retentit alors dans toute la forêt.

* * *

La peur. La peur qui lui tordait le ventre et qui donnait des ailes. Sous l'afflux d'adrénaline qui circulait dans ses veines, Hermione avait l'impression de voler. Dans son dos, Ron et Harry, tentaient de la suivre, zigzaguant entre les arbres, toujours plus vite. Manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises, lorsqu'ils osaient se retourner afin de lancer des sorts cuisants afin de ralentir leurs poursuivants. Lesquels, surgissant de partout, les forçaient sans cesse à changer de direction, les rabattant, comme s'ils étaient du gibier. Désorientés, ils avaient perdu de vue la lisière de la forêt. Sortir de Fangorn n'était plus envisageable. Pas plus qu'une issue favorable à cette chasse impitoyable.

* * *

Alors que le rôdeur, l'elfe et le nain tentaient de défaire un nombre toujours grandissant d'Orcs, Boromir suivait Pipin et Merrin, qui tentaient de retrouver les trois jeunes gens. Une chose aisée, au vu des nombreuses silhouettes massives et étendues au sol. Mortes ou inconscientes, ils ne prenaient pas la peine de vérifier. Frodon et Sam, quant à eux, avaient pris le parti d'attirer sur eux, une poignée de poursuivants afin de les distraire de leurs véritables cibles, aidés en cela par leurs petites tailles qui se fondaient aisément entre les racines des arbres.

«Pippin ! » S'exclama soudainement Merrin, se saisissant du bras de son cousin. « Ils sont là-bas ! ». La forêt s'était quelque peu éclaircie, et les arbres plus espacés, laissaient filtrer la lumière chaude du soleil matinal, laissant apercevoir d'anciennes ruines, au fond d'une combe, que les jeunes gens traversèrent en courant.

* * *

L'épée à la main, Aragorn courait également. Fendant les chaires et les os, les corps qui lui faisaient barrage. La majesté et la grâce l'avaient totalement déserté. Le visage et les mains sanglantes, ne restait de lui, plus que l'homme, enfiévré, combatif et déterminé. Agressif à la seule idée d'imaginer le pire. D'imaginer la jeune femme et ses amis, étendus et sans vie. De la perdre. Une fois encore...

* * *

Boromir, Merrin et Pippin arrivèrent à hauteur des trois sorciers. Les hobbits se saisirent de pierres et de gravas, torpillant les Huruk-Haï passant à leurs portées. Gestes auxquels Ron jeta machinalement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Un mouvement qui lui fut fatal, son pied se prenant brusquement dans une racine. Il s'étala au sol, lâchant malgré lui sa baguette.

«Ron ! »

Harry se retourna et se précipita pour l'aider à se redresser. Or un Huruk-Haï, les apercevant, couru droit sur eux. Lourd et puissant, entraîné par son propre poids et pas l'inclinaison du terrain. Ses bras soulevant une hache massive, au tranchant teinté de sang séché.

«Harry ! » Cria avec effroi Ron.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Il n'eut pas le temps de brandir sa baguette. En quelques seconde, l'Huruk-Haï était sur eux, brandissant sa hache au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsque soudain, Boromir surgit et s'interposa, arrachant l'arme des mains du monstre et lui assena un coup de genou entre les jambes. L'orc s'effondra à terre, et le Gondorien l'acheva d'un coup à la tête. Boromir se tourna vers les sorciers.

« Allez ! » Leur ordonna-t-il, leur faisant signe de fuir.

Blêmes, ils se redressèrent, puis voyant une poignée d'Uruk-Hais charger Boromir, ils se retournèrent et s'enfuir.

* * *

Loin devant, Hermione courait toujours. Le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se savait pourtant désormais cernée. En dépit de ses efforts, des sorts qu'elle jetait par-dessus son épaule. Explosions retentissantes qui repoussaient autant qu'elles attiraient d'assaillants, toujours plus nombreux.  
Devant elle, à une centaine de mètres, une ligne infranchissable de silhouettes noires et massives.

Désespérée, elle s'immobilisa alors, cherchant, espérant en vain, une direction où fuir. C'en était fini. Ne restait plus que sa volonté et son courage. La force de se battre et de résister. Jusqu'au bout.

Elle ignorait où étaient Ron et Harry. Pas très loin, si elle se fiait au bruit des sorts qui heurtaient les armures de métal, les arbres. Elle-même ne cessait d'en jeter. Mouvements secs et vif, aussi tranchant que ses sorts de découpe, d'expulsion, de feu et de désarmement. Tout y passait. Pas suffisamment efficace toutefois, face au nombre qui déferlait et qui peu à peu l'encerclait.

Jusqu'à l'inévitable.

Deux bras, puissants se refermèrent brusquement sur elle. La soulevant du sol. Avec fureur, elle se débattit, battant des jambes. Sous les rires gras et rugissements rauques, une main griffue lui saisit le bras, lui tordant le poignet et forçant la prise de ses doigts pour lui arracher sa baguette. Par-delà sa panique, elle entendit les cris de Ron et d'Harry, au loin, et puis à travers la mêlé au loin, aperçu finalement ses amis, inconscients et traînés au sol.

« Non » cria-t-elle, blêmissant brusquement. « Harry ! Ron ! »

Elle hurla. Se débattant telle une furie. Tant et si bien que l'orc qui la maintenant faillit la lâcher. En elle, sa magie crépita brusquement, tel un feu intérieur et qui circula dans ses veines. Une vague d'énergie qui repoussa ses assaillants. Un rugissement puissant, perça l'agitation. La jeune femme se sentit défaillir. Face à elle, une silhouette immense venait de fendre le groupe. Il s'agissait de l'Uruk-Haï au visage peint, qui s'avança vers elle, avec un sourire effrayant. Et à ses côtés, se tenait Gandalf, qui l'observa avec amusement.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Morwen… ! » Déclara le magicien en souriant.

L'instant d'après, Hermione reçu un violent coup à la tempe.


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci à Melior, Hachi Osaki et Cihanesthyste pour leurs reviews ! Merci aux autres lecteurs anonymes qui ont mit cette histoire en favoris et en follow._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

«Vous ne savez pas ce qui est important pour vous jusqu'à ce que vous le perdez réellement. » Gandhi

* * *

Lorsque les orcques commencèrent à se retirer et à disparaître dans les ombres de la forêt, Pippin et Merrin, furent les premiers à le remarquer.  
« Hey ! S'exclamèrent-ils soudainement. Ils s'en vont ! !  
\- Et ils ont pris Hermione, Harry et Ron ! » Cria Frodon, courant à toute allure afin de les rejoindre, suivi de Sam.  
Impuissants, les deux hobbits avaient été témoins de la capture des jeunes sorciers. Aussitôt Boromir porta son cor à sa bouche et le fit résonner d'un souffle puissant, qui porta loin à travers la forêt. Un appel que perçu Legolas par-dessus le fracas des épées. Abaissant son arc, l'elfe se tourna en direction du fond de la combe, plissant le regard. Apercevant alors les hobbits gesticuler en pointant l'autre versant de la colline, il comprit aussitôt :  
« Les orcques se replient ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Aragorn ! »  
L'interpellé, en train de combattre, acheva son adversaire d'un coup d'épée, puis releva la tête. Voyant les quelques Orcs retardataires s'enfuir dans les bois, le rôdeur sentit alors un vent de panique s'emparer de lui. Car ce soudain repli ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.  
«Non, non non ! _»_  
Arme à la main, il s'élança alors comme un cerf à la poursuite des orcques. Legolas et Gimli s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans son sillage.

* * *

Ils les poursuivirent durant deux jours et deux nuit. Habitué à se déplacer à vive allure, Aragorn se sentait pourtant éreinté. Ne trouvant la force de continuer que dans l'espoir de rattraper le groupe d'Urk-haï qui avait enlevé les jeunes sorciers. Toutefois, les hobbits ne pouvant maintenir une telle endurance, le rôdeur avait été forcé à contre cœur de ralentir, même si par-dessus son épaule, il ne cessait de les enjoindre à continuer d'avancer.

 _« Allons !_ _Il faut se hâter !_ _»_ _  
_Paroles qui excéda une fois de plus Pippin, à bout de souffle. _  
_«Il exagère... ! Il pourrait nous accorder un peu de répit. Voilà deux jours que nous courrons ! _  
_-...Il est inquiet, expliqua Frodon dans un murmure, gardant un œil vigilent en direction du rôdeur. Si nous ne les rattrapons pas à temps, Hermione, Ron et Harry risquent d'être tués. _  
_-Peut-être, mais cela ne nous fera pas avancer plus vite qu'on ne le fait déjà !» Rétorqua sombrement Merrin. _  
_

D'autant plus la forêt semblait comme se moquer d'eux, toujours plus sombre et s'il n'y avait pas nombre d'indices laissés par la troupe - traces de sang et branches rompues, empreintes de pas dans la terre fertile- nul doute que la compagnie se serait depuis longtemps égarée dans les ombres de Fangorn.

« Ne vois-tu donc pas qu'il est amoureux ?» _  
_La remarque avait fusé, et Frodon, sous le regard médusé de ses compagnons, regretta aussitôt que le fruit de ses réflexions eût franchi le barrage de ses pensées. Toutefois, ses paroles eurent le mérite d'instiller en ses compagnons plus de compréhension vis-à-vis de l'empressement du rôdeur. Même si Merrin se rembrunit et et ne pus s'empêcher de soupirer. Un soupir tout aussi pesant qu'un non-dit et que l'expression assombrie de son visage. _  
_« Vous feriez la même chose si un être cher aurait été capturé par une banque d'orques sans cervelles !» Glissa subtilement Sam.

Pour sa part, et avec circonspection, Frodon lança un regard en direction d'Aragorn. Il était certain que le rôdeur avait parfaitement entendu ses paroles. Pourtant, rien dans son apparence et sa démarche ne trahit une quelconque réaction. Pas même son expression indéchiffrable, lorsque celui-ci se tourna à demi vers eux:

« Il y a deux jours, avant de nous lancer dans cette course, j'ai déclaré que le choix serait difficile, et que ceux qui souhaitaient rester en arrière, et prendre une route plus sûre, le pouvaient, leur rappela-t-il. Vous avez choisi de poursuivre sans hésiter...De cela, je vous suis reconnaissant. Néanmoins, je vous demande humblement de tenir bon, et de ne pas perdre espoirs. Nous finirons par les rattraper...»

Et ces mots valaient également pour lui-même. Alors qu'il reprenait la marche, il réfléchit ensuite aux paroles de Frodon. S'était-il épris de la jeune sorcière ? Il ne le savait guère. Toujours est-il qu'il était sûr d'une chose ; il était furieux contre lui-même. Furieux de ne prendre depuis le début que de mauvaises décisions. Sans doute, aurait-il mieux fait de passer par la Lothlorien et de faire confiance aux Elfes. Ce chemin aurait été bien plus sûr, et ainsi, la capture d'Hermione aurait pu être évitée. De plus, il ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de la jeune femme. À ses cris sous la tente. _Ne m'appelez pas comme ça !_ _Morwen est morte !_ À son expression douloureuse et désespérée, si pâle, tandis que son regard ambré était voilé par les larmes. Oui, la petite fille avait bel et bien disparue dans l'incendie, songea-t-il amèrement. Fou qu'il avait été de vouloir croire le contraire. _Espoir des peuples libres et homme, mais qui lui-même n'en a point,_ s'était amusé Gandalf. Oh combien ses paroles lui semblèrent justes en cet instant. Brisant définitivement ses illusions. Et d'autant plus cruelles que désormais, c'était Hermione qu'il risquait dorénavant de perdre...

* * *

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la lisière sud de Fangorn, ce fut pour faire face à un paysage aux plaines désertiques, taillées par les vents et les rochers. Et alors qu'ils courraient à présent à flanc d'une colline escarpée, Aragorn remarqua au sol une paire d'empreintes de pas, plus petites que ce qu'ils suivaient jusqu'à présent, qui se démarqua soudainement et qui s'écartât de la piste, filant sans raison vers l'Ouest. _  
_« Attendez !» s'écria-t-il soudainement, s'immobilisant aussitôt, le regard rivé au sol.

Il s'agenouilla, et posa sa main. Mesurant la longueur ainsi que sa profondeur. Notant les lignes étranges, qui formaient des motifs rectangulaires parfaitement imprimés dans la terre. Si différentes des autres, grandes et plus profondes, lisses et vierges de tous motifs. « Elles ne datent que de quelques heures, nota-t-il, le cœur battant. Il doit certainement s'agir de Ron ou de Harry ! »

L'un des jeunes hommes avait apparemment réussi à fausser compagnie à ses ravisseurs, mais n'était pas allé cependant très loin, sa trace bien vite interrompue par celles des Orques. Plus en avant, Legolas qui avait continué de remonter la piste, se pencha soudainement et ramassa quelque chose qui était dissimulé parmi les hautes herbes, puis revint en courant. «Aragorn, regardez ceci...» _  
_

Il lui tendit un objet qui scintilla au soleil. Un médaillon d'argent, sur lequel une étoile et des entrelacs étaient ciselés avec finesses, que le rôdeur reconnu aussitôt. Il s'agissait de celui d'Hermione. _  
_«Il n'a pas dû tombé par hasard, dit-il d'un air soucieux. Hermione nous a assurés qu'il était enchanté contre l'usure, et afin que personne ne puisse le lui retirer sans son consentement… _  
_-Croyez-vous que l'un d'eux ait tenté de faire diversion afin qu'elle puisse s'en défaire et le jeter à notre intention ? Demanda Boromir. _  
_-Si c'est le cas, cela prouve qu'ils étaient vivants, dit Gimli. Et que notre poursuite n'est pas encore vaine..» _  
_À ces mots, Aragorn serra avec le force le médaillon, puis passa vivement la chaîne autour de son cou. Étonnamment, le bijou était bien plus léger qu'il ne le laissait paraître, diffusant une étrange chaleur contre sa poitrine. Puis reportant son attention sur les empreintes, il sentit les doutes qui obscurcissaient son esprit se dissiper.

« Hâtons-nous ! Nous avons encore une chance de les rattraper…!» dit-il, se remettant à courir au grand désespoir des hobbits. _  
_«Courage mes amis !» fit Legolas, avant de s'élancer à son tour à la suite du rôdeur.

* * *

Ils avancèrent pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Jusqu'à atteindre la vallée de Dunland. Et du haut de la falaise, découvrirent non sans effrois, le domaine d'Isengard. Pour nombre d'entre eux, ce fut la première fois qu'ils aperçurent la tour d'Orthanc et les hauts murs d'enceinte qui l'entouraient. Mais la vision la plus accablante fut sans doute, l'armée massive d'un millier d'Orques, répandu sur tout le domaine, et les fumées noirs qui s'échappaient des cavernes de l'Isengard, porteuses des murmures sourds des machines de guerre.

« Trop tard... » Murmura Aragorn, glacé. « Nous arrivons trop tard... »

Car le petit groupe d'Uruk-haï qu'ils poursuivaient depuis deux jours, atteignait à l'instant les portes noirs de l'enceinte.

Le visage défait, le rôdeur se sentit alors soudainement vaciller, et tomba à genoux, ses yeux gris s'embuant de larmes contenues. Il avait échoué. Une fois encore, il était arrivé trop tard. Ne pouvant empêcher l'inévitable. Affligé, et dans une expression douloureuse, il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Legolas posa une main sur son épaule, tandis que tous à ses côtés, partagèrent la même peine, atterrés et incapable de détourner le regard de l'aiguille d'obsidienne qui semblait se jouer d'eux. Car qui étaient-ils pour vouloir se lever contre son pouvoir ? Contre une armée entière, ils n'étaient que neuf.

Pourtant, une voix s'éleva. Celle de Frodon qui, étrangement gardait espoir. « Tout n'est pas perdu. Ils sont certainement encore en vie... Dit-il. Et tant, qu'ils le sont encore, nous devons tout tenter pour les sauver…. »

Aragorn se tourna vers le hobbit, le dévisageant avec étonnement.

« Mr Frodon à raison, déclara Sam. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour les abandonner à leur sort ! Nous devons aller les sauver… ! »

À ses côtés, Merrin et Pippin hochèrent vivement la tête, la flamme de la détermination s'illuminant à nouveau dans leurs yeux. Et il était de même pour Boromir, qui sourit étrangement, de même Gimli et Legolas.

« Cette fois, c'est à vous de choisir, fit joyeusement Pippin. C'est à vous de nous suivre ou non... »

Le rôdeur se se redressa, puis gravement, observa les hobbit un à un. Il avait oublié combien les hobbits pouvaient être plein de surprise. Et ce moment en était un, car même au milieu des ténèbres, ils percevaient encore un éclat d'espoir. Un sourire étira alors doucement son visage, et il hocha la tête.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, partons à leur secours ! »

* * *

Hermione était agitée par un sombre cauchemar ; il lui semblait entendre sa propre voix, qui résonnait sans fin dans les ténèbres de son inconscience, comme un appel : _Aragorn ! Aragorn !_ Mais au lieu du visage rassurant du Dunedain, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir ceux grimaçants et bestiau des Uruk-Haïs, qui s'agitaient tout autour d'elle. Puis avec soulagement, ceux de Harry et de Ron à ses côtés, blafards et marqués par de profondes cernes, creusés par la crainte et la fatigue. Remarquant qu'elle les observait, le visage de Harry se fendit toutefois d'un mince sourire, en dépit de la plaie sanguinolente qui lui barrait le front : «Tu es réveillée… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Puis sa mémoire reconstruisit les derniers événements ; leurs captures deux jours plutôt, ainsi que la course interminable, où ligotés et privés de leurs baguettes, ils avaient été portés par leurs ravisseurs en travers du dos comme des sacs. La jeune femme se souvint s'être évanouie à plusieurs reprises, trop épuisée pour pouvoir rester consciente. Sans compter son mal de tête lancinant qui ne cessait de l'élancer, suite au coup qu'elle avait reçu à la tempe. Se redressant légèrement, et malgré l'obscurité, la jeune femme remarqua alors que la troupe se trouvait en lisière de forêt.

«Où sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Plus très loin du terminus, murmura sombrement Ron. Ils comptent nous faire marcher... » Et disant cela, il désigna un grand orque noir qui déambulait parmi la troupe.

À sa peau cuivrée et à son visage peint à l'expression féroce, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il s'agissait du meneur, Lutz. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers eux et qu'il vit qu'elle était éveillée, sa bouche cruelle s'étira soudainement dans un sourire torve.

« Fini de dormir et assez de vous trimbaler, fit-il d'une voix caverneuse. Va falloir vous servir de vos jambes, jeteurs de sort ! »

Puis ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir, il se pencha vers Harry, lui dénouant ses liens et le saisissant durement par les cheveux. Le jeune homme voulu aussitôt crier de douleur, mais n'en eut pas le temps, car Lutz lui fourra brusquement un flacon entre ses dents, et lui versa un liquide brûlant dans la gorge. Le voyant se débattre, plusieurs Uruk-haïs ricanèrent. L'orque le relâcha avec rudesse. Ron et Hermione subirent le même traitement. Toutefois aussi désagréable sois l'étrange breuvage qui manqua par ailleurs de les étouffer, celui-ci les enveloppa néanmoins d'une étrange chaleur, et la douleur de leurs jambes s'évanouit. Ils purent se tenir debout, débarrassés de toute fatigue et un éclat farouche brilla dans les yeux de Ron, en dépit de son visage dangereusement pâle.

«Et maintenant avancez ! » Leur ordonna l'Uruk-hai, poussant les garçons avec rudesse. Puis d'un rugissement, ordonna au reste de la troupe de se remettre en marche.

Comme le devinera Aragorn quelques heures plus tard, ce fut sous les premières lueurs de l'aube et que la plaine était baignée de brume que Ron tenta de s'échapper. Non pas, pour fuir, car le garçon savait que cela lui serait impossible, mais dans l'espoir de laisser quelques traces à l'intention du rôdeur, sans savoir cependant si ce dernier était toujours vivants. Bien entendu, il fut rattrapé et c'est à coups de fouet qu'il fut ramené dans les rangs. Cependant, la diversion donna le temps à Hermione de laisser tomber son médaillon au sol et de l'enfouir d'un mouvement de pieds sous les hautes herbes. Se séparer du dernier souvenir de ses parents lui était difficile, mais c'était l'unique moyen de laisser quelque chose de leur passage. Échangeant un regard avec Harry, la jeune femme ne put que sourire tristement alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent Isengard, le soleil était désormais haut dans le ciel. Et jamais par le passé son éclat de leur parut aussi sinistre, se reflétant sur les murs d'obsidienne de la tour qui s'érigeait de toute sa puissance vers le ciel.

Franchissant l'enceinte, Hermione fut traversée par une vague de souvenirs ; celle d'un jardin paisible et luxuriant, et d'une tour qui était autrefois synonyme de savoir et de partage ; son rire et ceux des autres enfants, fils et filles de seigneurs, qui déambulaient paisiblement. Elle se souvenait d'un lieu de vie et de connaissance infinies. Et non pas, comme elle le constatait à présent, d'un lieu transformé pour la guerre, désertique et souillé par l'armée de créatures qui foulaient son sein. Défiguré par le métal et la pierre, par le feu des forges et par les armes.

Arrivés au pied de la tour, Lutz la saisit par le bras. Et tandis que d'autres se chargeaient de Ron et Harry, on les amena en amont de la troupe, les forçant à s'agenouiller dans la boue et le sang.

« Voici les jeteurs de sort mon seigneur... » Clama-t-il avec force.

Hermione releva la tête. Et croisa le regard sombre de Saroumane. Le visage impassible, celui-ci la dévisagea. Puis étudia les garçons, qui soutinrent son regard avec défiance. Le magicien sourit froidement, puis ses yeux noirs, glissèrent à nouveau sur la jeune femme.

« C'est un plaisir de te retrouver, Morwen... » Au son de sa voix, grave et dangereusement envoûtante, la jeune femme se sentit frémir. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'une enfant… »

Le ventre de la jeune femme se serra douloureusement. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il s'avançait, au milieu d'une salle en flamme, enjambant le corps de sa mère, son regard d'obsidienne aussi insondable qu'un puits sans fond. Il était l'être qui avait habité une partie de ses cauchemars, l'ombre menaçante qu'elle avait tant redouté. La forme qu'avait prit l'épouvantard lors des cours de défense contre les forces du mal, causant nombre d'interrogations parmi ses camarades.

« Et il aurait mieux valu pour toi et tes compagnons de rester dans ton monde d'adoption... » Susurra-t-il calmement.

Oh oui...Elle le savait parfaitement, songea-t-elle avec désespoir, déglutissant avec peine. Une pensée que sembla entendre le magicien, sa barbe se fendant d'un sourire mince et inquiétant.

« Emmenez-les à l'intérieur » ordonna-t-il, sans la quitter du regard.

Lutz grogna et alors qu'ils furent poussés en direction des escaliers, Hermione leva les yeux vers le sommet de la tour, plus menaçante et sinistre que jamais.

 _Oh, dieux,_ pensa-t-elle. _Sauvez-nous..._

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda Merrin.

Le soir était tombé et sous les dernières lueurs du crépuscule, la compagnie errait, ne sachant comment entrer en Isengard. À l'interrogation de Merrin, tous s'immobilisèrent. Et entendirent effectivement comme un roulement de tonner, loin dans les collines.

« Ce sont des chevaux » fit Legolas. Il se dressa sur un rocher et tenta d'apercevoir les arrivants. « Des rohirrims ! Annonça-t-il. Ils arrivent droits sur nous ! »

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, le groupe de cavalier apparu, longue file d'hommes en cotte de maille, rapides et terrible à voir. Leurs chevaux étaient grands et puissants ; leurs robe luisante et les crins nattés. Piaffant avec vigueur et s'accordant à ceux qui les montaient, hommes de hautes tailles, aux membres allongés, souples et agile, l'expression dure et ardente. Alors qu'ils remontaient la plaine dans la direction de la compagnie, le cavalier de tête leva un bras vers le sud. D'un seul mouvement, la horde se scinda en deux. L'une se dirigea aussitôt dans la direction désignée, tandis que l'autre se mit au pas. Le cavalier de tête était parmi eux, puis contre toute attente, se dirigea seul à grand galop, en direction de la compagnie.

« Il s'agit d'Eomer ! » Les informa alors joyeusement Legolas, reconnaissant l'homme au long panache blanc qui pendait de son casque.

À cette nouvelle, les tous se détendirent. Et accueillirent chaleureusement le cavalier lorsque ce dernier sauta à bas de sa monture.

« La chance est décidément avec vous ! Déclara-t-il en ôtant son casque. Les rumeurs ne cessent de parcourir le territoire et on dit que les magiciens ont envoyé des troupes vous pourchasser. Vous retrouvez ici, si près de l'ennemi, relève soit du miracle, soit de la folie.

\- Un des deux sans doute, répondit Boromir, dans un pâle sourire. Mais nous sommes malheureusement porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles… »

Le regard d'Eomer parcouru l'ensemble de la compagnie. Notant l'absence des trois jeunes sorciers, puis l'air sombre d'Aragorn.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Une embuscade, répondit le rôdeur. Nous traversions la forêt de Fangorn lorsque Gandalf nous y a surpris, avec une compagnie d'Uruk-Haï. Il y a de cela trois jours… »

Une expression consternée se dessina sur le visage du Rohirim.

« C'est assurément une terrible nouvelle...

\- Nous cherchons un moyen d'aller les libérer, intervint Merrin, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat féroce. Nous aiderez-vous ? »

Eomer dévisagea avec surprise le hobbit, puis le reste de la compagnie. Cependant, face à leur gravité, le Rohirim fut forcé de constater que les propos du semi-homme n'avaient rien d'une plaisanterie.

«Il est certains que les magiciens ne les tuerons pas tout de suite, déclara Boromir. Pas avant d'avoir fait savoir qu'ils ont mis la main sur Morwen afin de briser définitivement tout espoir de soulèvement.

\- Morwen ? S'exclama Eomer, avec surprise. La jeune fille ? En êtes-vous bien certains ?

\- Oui, répondit sombrement Legolas. Et c'est pourquoi nos nouvelles sont si terribles à entendre. Et pourquoi nous sommes désespérés à l'idée que leurs jours soient comptés…

\- Alors dans ce cas, rétorqua le Rohirim. Le Rohan est fin prêt à rentrer définitivement en guerre. Lors de mon retour à Medulsed, Théoden s'est décidé à chasser Grima-Langue-de-Serpent. Depuis, nous lançons régulièrement des riposte éclairs contres les troupes de Saroumane qui traversent nos frontières et parcourent librement le pays… » Il regarda Aragorn et son visage se durcit. «Nous ferons ce quel nul homme n'a osé de tenter jusqu'à présent, déclara-t-il. Il est temps de frapper le nid de serpent... Nous vous aiderons à libérer Morwen... »

* * *

« Mon seigneur, pourquoi m'acquitter de cette tâche ? Les orques, ne peuvent-ils donc pas continuer de s'en charger ? »

Émergeant des ombres tel un spectre, le visage livide de Grima Langue-De-Serpent, dont les yeux pâles imploraient l'indulgence de Saroumane. En vain, puis qu'avec colère, le magicien se retourna vers lui.

« Suffit lâche couard ! Cesse tes jérémiades ! »

La silhouette sombre de Grima se courba aussitôt d'une humilité feinte qui ne trompa personne. Cependant le magicien n'en fit peu de cas, connaissant le personnage qui lui faisait face à sa juste valeur. Laquelle se résumait aux invective citée quelques instants plutôt. Cependant, il admettait que fut un temps, où l'homme qui le suivait telle une ombre désincarné avait eut son utilité, étant les yeux et les oreilles des magiciens au sein du royaume du Rohan, allant jusqu'à même empoisonner l'esprit de son roi Théoden par la crainte et le chantage, assurant ainsi sa soumission totale.  
En apparence du moins, car sitôt Eomer de retour, et ce, malgré son bannissement, portant avec lui les rumeurs l'apparition de trois jeunes sorciers, Theoden l'avait aussitôt chassé de la cité. _« Et dîtes à vos maîtres que le Rohan ne se courbera plus sous la menace ! Nous payerons désormais le prix fort, comme nous l'avons toujours fait par le passé ! Ainsi sera, le prix de notre liberté ! »_ Une nouvelle qui avait évidement fort irrité les magiciens. D'autant plus, que les raides menés par Eomer ne faisait qu'attiser leur irritation.

« Mais mon seigneur, êtes-vous certains qu'ils sont ..  
\- Leur baguette sont en ma possession, reprit Saroumane froidement. Et sans elles, ils ne sont rien. De plus, ce ne sont encore que des adolescents… C'est donc une tâche à la hauteur de tes aptitudes... À moins que ta couardise ne soit plus grande que je l'avais imaginé ?  
\- Non mon seigneur, répondit Grima en s'inclina de nouveau, l'expression cette fois insondable.  
\- Dans ce cas, déclara le magicien, assure-toi qu'ils soient enfermés, et que Morwen soient séparée de ses compagnons. Nous aviserons de leur sort plus tard…  
\- Il en sera fait comme vous le souhaitez...»

Et Grima se fondit de nouveau dans les ombres auxquelles il appartenait, sa silhouette glissant silencieusement le long des couloirs. Au fil de ses pas, l'homme s'interrogea sur leurs prisonniers et les rumeurs qui courraient à leur sujet, ses pensées tournoyant entre mépris pour ces inconnus si facilement maîtrisés -puisque Saroumane semblait détenir la source de leur pouvoir- et la crainte face à la menace qu'ils semblaient pourtant représenter aux yeux des magiciens.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle où étaient maintenu les sorciers, ses pensées jusqu'alors tout aussi tortueuses que les corridors qu'il arpentait, se figèrent à la vue d'Hermione. Et l'image d'une jeune femme à la chevelure d'or l'emplit tout entièrement, se superposant sur celle de la jeune fille. Grande et pâle, aussi belle et froide qu'un pâle matin d'hiver. Altère et fille de roi. Une femme qu'il avait longuement désirée, hantant ses pas tel le spectre qu'il était, sans oser pourtant la toucher. À la vue d'Hermione, le souvenir de cette femme qu'il avait si longtemps révéré, se teinta soudainement d'amertume. Le souvenir chéri se flétrit, et la saveur de l'amour, se changea en celle de l'amertume et de la vengeance. Celle qui lui faisait face était pourtant bien différente. Bien plus jeune, la chevelure fauve et emmêlée, le regard de biche sombre et ourlé d'une longue frangée de cils, elle était d'une beauté troublante, à la fois innocente et sauvage. Semblable aux elfes des bois qu'il imaginait enfant, lors des récits que sa mère lui contait près du feu. Êtres primaires et issus du fonds des bois, des âges. Et les traces de sang sur son visage pâle, ne firent que renforcer cette impression, le troublant malgrés-lui.

« On ne m'avait pas dit que vous étiez aussi belle...» Laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix traînante, son regard glissant sur la gorge, puis les longues jambes fuselées de la jeune fille.

Sous la caresse de son regard, Hermione sentit son ventre se creuser brusquement. Pressentant ce qu'elle n'osait encore imaginer ou même concevoir, elle échangea un regard angoissé avec Ron et Harry, lesquels avaient également pris conscience du danger. Une peur visible, que flaira aussitôt le serpent. Ses yeux se plissèrent et un air calculateur se dessina sur son visage.

« N'espère rien d'eux, ni de personne, susurra-t-il, en s'avançant avec une lenteur mesurée. Ils seront tout aussi impuissants que toi…  
\- Ne la touchez pas, espèce de sale pervers ! Cracha aussitôt Ron, en dépit de la poigne puissante de l'Uruk-Haï qui le maintenait immobile.  
\- Emmenez-les aux cachots, ordonna Grima dans un sourire cruel. Sauf sa Majesté... Je compte lui témoigner mes hommages les plus sincères…  
\- Non ! Cria Harry.  
\- Ne la touchez pas… ! Hermione !» hurla Ron.

Ignorant les cris des deux garçons, Grima se rapprocha dangereusement d'Hermione. Si prés qu'il sentit le souffle erratique de la jeune fille sur son visage.

« Vois, susurra-t-il, ses yeux pâles la dévorant toute entière du regard. Il n'y a personne pour te porter secours…»

Il décela tout au fond de ses yeux sombres et effrayés, un doux reflet cuivré. À nouveau, le souvenir de l'autre femme le traversa. Une seconde seulement, avant qu'il ne l'enfouisse définitivement. S'il n'avait pu obtenir la première, par peur d'éteindre sa lumière, il ne se retiendrait en aucun cas avec celle-ci. Âpres tout, qu'importait alors aux magiciens qu'il dispose d'elle comme il s'apprêtait à le faire ? Son sort, n'était-il pas de bientôt mourir ? Cette pensée le fit sourire. Le serpent n'avait plus qu'à gober sa toute nouvelle proie.

«Tu es à moi... » Termina-t-il, dans un souffle jubilatoire.

* * *

« C'est bon, on peut les avoir ! »

Cachés dans l'ombre du mur, Aragorn et Gimli cherchaient un moyen d'éliminer furtivement le groupe d'Orques postés au-dessus de la porte. Celle-ci libérée, ils pourraient faire ainsi entrer la horde de cavaliers qui attendait silencieusement dans la nuit.

« Ils sont très loin… » L'informa calmement Aragorn.

Un air hésitant se dessina sur le visage de Gimli. Il lança un regard incertain au rôdeur, puis après une seconde de silence, souffla finalement : « Lancez-moi…

\- Pardon ? Aragorn, le regarda dubitatif.

\- Je ne peux sauter aussi loin, alors lancez-moi... » Précisa nerveusement le nain.

Aragorn jaugea son compagnon, qui le regard fuyant semblait comme peser le pour et le contre de ses paroles. Toutefois, la détermination reprit le dessus, et il se tourna de nouveau vers le rôdeur. « Ah, et euh... Ne le-dîtes pas aux autres...Hein ? » Son orgueil risquait sinon d'en prendre un sacré coup. Surtout face aux cousins Merrin et Pippin, qui ne manqueraient pas de faire quelque plaisanteries à ce sujet.

«Pas un mot » répondit calmement le rôdeur, posant dans le même temps une main ferme sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Puis ne lui laissant guère le temps de se préparer, le souleva et le jeta par-dessus le vide. Le nain atterrit sur le chemin de ronde dans un grand cri, surprenant les gardes. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que déjà, d'un revers de hache, Gimli en fit basculer deux par-dessus le mur. Aragorn se joignit aussitôt à lui, perçant les autres de coups d'épée. En contrebas, chevauchant à grand galop le long du mur, Legolas se chargeait d'éliminer les quelques orques susceptibles d'être ameutés par le combat. Puis se redressant sur le dos de sa monture, l'elfe bondit souplement dans les airs, et avec la légèreté propre à ceux de sa race, gravit le mur afin de rejoindre ses compagnons.

En quelques secondes, la troupe fut entièrement décimée, et Aragorn se saisit aussitôt d'un flambeau, l'agitant aux dessus de sa tête. Un instant plus tard, au cœur de la nuit, une lumière naquit en réponse.

* * *

«Non !...Non ! Non ! »

Ses cris retentissaient dans la pièce. Se heurtant au silence. À son rire grave et hystérique. Dément.

« Oui ! Défends-toi, petite sauvageonne... Remue, tortille-toi ! » S'écria-t-il.

Hermione rampait, le manteau arraché, traînant au sol à coté d'elle. Sa chemise à moitié déchirée. Une main la retourna et un poids l'écrasa au sol. Elle leva les mains, tentant d'atteindre le visage blafard qui la surplombait, presque verdâtre sous la lumière des chandelles.  
Il lui saisit les poignets, les plaquant au sol et tenta de nouveau de l'embrasser. Elle détourna la tête, criant et se débattant. Sentant avec effrois et dégoût la traînée chaude et humique de sa langue contre sa joue, et l'une de ses mains glaciale glisser le long de ses bras, pour lui pétrir un sein, malgré la faible protection de son soutien-gorge. Main qu'elle parvint à saisir et à repousser, dans un cri apeuré.

« Non ! »

Geste qui lui valu une gifle soudaine. D'une violence telle, qu'elle lui fendit la lèvre inférieure. Sidérée, elle s'immobilisa et Grima en profita pour se redresser, le souffle court, clairement agacé. Il ne s'attendait guère à autant de résistance. Au tout début du moins, car la lutte était divertissante. Et plus encore le désespoir qui finissait par submerger sa proie, au point que la résignation ne la saisisse à son tour, l'obligeant à abandonner la lutte, vaincue par la peur.  
Or, avec celle-ci, les choses étaient différentes. Elle était forte, et cette force inattendue commençait à irriter sa patience. De plus, il n'avait que peu de temps et le lâche en lui, craignait de perdre cette occasion.

Avec fébrilité, ses yeux fous se levèrent en direction de l'établi. Il y avisa une dague, et dans sa tête, des idées tout aussi malsaines que son être germèrent.

* * *

« Trouvez-la ! » Ordonna Aragorn.

À sa suite, les hobbits, Legolas et Gimli. Ainsi qu'une poignée d'hommes menés par Eomer. Ils étaient entrés à grands fracas dans la tour, tandis qu'au-dehors la bataille faisait rage. « Fouillez-toute les pièces ! » Ordonna le rôdeur, sa voix résonnant avec force dans le grand hall.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à se séparer lorsqu'à l'étage, retentit soudainement un cris déchirant. Aragorn leva aussitôt la tête, le visage livide.

« Par là ! » Indiqua Legolas, désignant les escaliers.

Le rôdeur s'y précipita. Oubliant soudainement tout ce qui se passait tout autour de lui. Guidé uniquement par les cris qui retentissaient à l'étage. Arrivé à la pièce, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied furieux. Et puis là, avec effrois, il la vit. Étendue au sol et à moitié dévêtue, le ventre et les bras lacérés à coup de couteau. L'homme au-dessus d'elle, tourna la tête. Apercevant le rôdeur, ses yeux pâles s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

« Aragorn... »Murmura-t-il, livide.

Il se redressa, et n'eut à peine le temps de faire un pas, que déjà, dans un cri de fureur, Aragorn couru à lui, et le heurta de plein fouet, le plaquant au sol.

« Aragorn ! Cria Legolas, en pénétrant dans la pièce, suivit par les hobbits.

\- Non, laissez-le moi ! » Intervint Gimli d'un air mauvais. Il s'approcha et tandis que le rôdeur se redressait, il posa un pied sur la poitrine de Grima. « Et si j'étais vous, murmurat-il sombrement, je me tiendrais tranquille... » Raffermissant en guise d'avertissement, sa prise sur sa hache.

Se détournant sans un regard pour le traîte, Aragorn s'approcha alors d'Hermione et s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Le visage dangereusement pâle, la jeune femme semblait inconsciente.

«Hermione...Souffla-t-il, posant avec appréhension sa main au creux de son cou.  
\- Est-elle vivante ? » Interrogea Frodon avec inquiétude.  
\- Oui... » Répondit le rôdeur, sentant de faible pulsations contre ses doigts.

Cependant, cela était loin de l'emplir de soulagement, tant les lacérations sur les flans de la jeune femme ne cessaient de le mortifier. Son œil expert avisa néamoins qu'elles n'étaient pas mortelles, même s'il ne pouvait ignorer le risque qu'elles ne s'infectent.

« Il me faut de quoi panser ses blessures, informa-t-il.  
\- Aragorn, nous n'avons que peu de temps, l'avertit Legolas  
\- Je sais...»

À ces paroles, Pippin fouilla la pièce du regard, puis avisa le sac d'Hermione qui traînait au sol. Avec fébrilité, il s'en saisit et se souvenant de la manière dont la jeune femme avait plongé son bras pour y attraper ce dont elle avait besoin, il fit de même, priant afin de parvenir à saisir ce dont il avait besoin. Comme par magie, ou comme si les dieux l'avaient entendu, il en sorti un étrange flacon. Le même que celui que la jeune femme avait utilisé afin de guérir les blessures et entailles faîtes après la bataille des mines de la Moria.

«Je crois...Avoir ce qu'il faut ! » Annonça-t-il sans hésitation. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Legolas et du rôdeur, leur montrant sa trouvaille qu'il se chargea ensuite d'appliquer lui-même. Quelques secondes plus tard, les lacérations qui ornaient les flans de la jeune femme, se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes, ne laissant derrière elles plus que d'infimes marques violacée. Cependant, Hermione ne réagit pas.

« Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? » S'inquiéta Merrin.  
\- C'est une excellente question » grogna Eomer, qui jusque-là, était restés en retrait. Avisant Grima, maintenu par Gimli au sol, il s'approcha et le souleva brusquement, le plaquant dos au mur. « Que lui as-tu fait, Serpent ? » Une question inutile, car il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un gémissement étranglé. « Si elle meurt de ses blessures, sache que je te transpercerais sans hésitation de mon épée ! »

Ignorant le tumulte de la bataille qui faisait rage à l'extérieur, ainsi que les imprécations d'Eomer. Aragorn se pencha alors sur la jeune femme, lui caressant doucement la joue. Essuyant du pouce le sang qui maculait ses lèvres tendres.

«Hermione, murmura-t-il tristement. Hermione, revenez moi... »

Une prière désespérée, presque inaudible. Le visage défait, le rôdeur contempla la jeune femme étendue, qui semblait définitivement perdue. Cependant, contre toute attente sa voix, aussi mince qu'un filet s'éleva faiblement, se mêlant à son expiration. Semblable à un soupir. « Aragorn...»  
Le rôdeur sentit des larmes de soulagement lui poindre aux yeux. Et voyant ceux de la jeune femme s'ouvrir dans un battement de paupière hésitant, il baissa la tête.

« Oh dieux merci ! » S'exclama-t-il dans un souffle.

Eomer saisit le visage de Grima entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder. « Tu es chanceux, Langue-de-Serpent » cracha-t-il. «Peut-être devrais-je te tuer maintenant, mais heureusement pour toi, je préfère laisser cela à tes maîtres. Ils sauront parfaitement récompenser le traître que tu es… ! »

L'expression jusqu'alors douloureuse de Grima se changea en peur. L'homme devant lui avait raison. Quand les sorciers découvriraient que Morwen aura disparu, et que cette attaque n'avait pour but que de faire diversion afin de la libérer, ils deviendraient furieux. Et le tuerait. À cette pensée, son regard pâle glissa en direction de la jeune femme et il sentit l'amertume l'envahir. Lui qui au fond, n'avait désiré qu'une seule chose, et qui, faute de ne point l'avoir, avait préféré la destruction pour vengeance. Il n'aurait rien de tout cela. Ni amour, ni haine. Seulement l'injustice et la mort. Toutes issue de sa propre lâcheté.

« Hermione, pardonnez-moi... » Aragorn saisit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. « Je vous ai mis en danger ...Pardonnez-moi...»

Incapable de parler, Hermione ne pus que lui rendre un regard rempli de tristesse. Il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Elle-même était fautive. N'avait-elle pas su lui faire confiance, après-tout ? Su qu'elle ne pourrait éviter éternellement son passé, et que ce dernier ne l'oubliant pas, viendrait d'une manière ou d'une autre la retrouver ? L'ignorer et le fuir, avait été une erreur. C'était au contraire à elle de s'excuser.

Avec fébrilité, et ignorant la douleur de ses avants bras, elle leva une main et la posa sur la joue du rôdeur. Tentant de lui transmettre tout cela par l'intensité de son regard, avec force et émotions. Contemplant son visage, ses yeux gris, sa barbe de plusieurs jours qui piquaient légèrement contre la paume de sa main. Souhaitant qu'il comprenne, entende ces mots qu'elle ne pouvait pour l'instant lui dire.

Sous ses doigts, l'expression d'Aragorn s'apaisa. Avec douceur, il se pencha alors sur elle et pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur son front. Un baiser rempli de respect et d'allégeance. De promesses. Dans sa poitrine, elle sentit son cœur vaciller. Et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête sur le coté, apercevant Grima Langue-de-Serpent l'observer avec amertume, la jeune femme su que plus aucun mal ne lui serait fait. Et qu'il était temps pour elle, de devenir enfin celle que tout le monde attendait.


End file.
